The Margaree Motel
by Lunabeegood
Summary: "Leave with me, now!" Severus Snape yelled at the golden trio in the middle of their hunt for Horcruxes. Join them as they travel to Cape Breton, Canada to hide from the Dark Lord and devise a new plan of attack. They soon realize that living as muggles, under a new system of laws, is more challenging than anticipated. A North American Marriage Law AU story with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've started a new story and (possibly) created a new fic category: The North American Marriage Law. I'll explain it as we go along. **

**Expect short chapters but quick postings. I'll put a couple up today and I hope to finish this story by the New Year-so a quick fic. It starts off as friendship and doesn't get to the romance until the end, so don't expect much for most of the story.**

**All the things you recognize belong to JK Rowling-I just play with the characters and make absolutely no money from anything I write. I just do it for fun!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Leave with me, now!" Severus Snape yelled as he marched onto their campground.<p>

"Stup..." Ron yelled as he aimed his wand at Snape from his guard post.

"Nice try," Severus said as all of their wands flew through the air towards him.

Harry and Hermione came running out of the tent still dressing and were shocked by what was before them.

"Accio wand!" Hermione called to no avail, her wand was firmly in the grasp of Professor Snape, the man Harry had witnessed kill Dumbledore.

"Pack now!" Severus Snape ordered as he walked within feet of them. "The Dark Lord knows your location and will be there within the hour."

"What? Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To save your asses," Severus said as he looked around him at the three of them. "I know what you think of me and what I did, but in this moment you have to trust me and do as I say."

"So you can bloody lead us right to Vold..."

"Don't say his name!" Severus Snape snapped as he whipped toward the young man.

"I'm leading you to safety and if you don't do as I say, immediately, it will all be for naught," Severus Snape said as he loomed over them.

"How can we trust you?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her for a moment and contemplated his answer.

"You can't," he said assuredly. "But you have no choice but to, or you'll be dead within the hour."

Hermione looked at her friends and nodded.

"We need to go with him," she said definatelvely .

"But Mione..." Ron and Harry started at once.

"Harry can't fight V...him, until all the Hocruxes have been found, and they have not, so he cannot possibly defeat...him until then and that is not now," Hermione said quickly. "I'm going to grab my bag, get what you need and let's go."

With that she turned on her heel and walked back to the tent buttoning her sweater as she went. The boys looked at each other and quickly followed her inside.

Severus could hear them arguing but could care less what it was about as long as they came with him now. Everything had fallen apart so quickly he hadn't even had time to go to the muggle bank where he kept some emergency money and drain the account. He would have to hope he could get access to it later or they would be living on next to nothing for a while. Within the hour his fellow Death Eaters would find the trio missing, see his magical signature and his cover would be blown. There was no going back now.

"We're ready," Hermione said as she marched toward him with her two friends trailing behind her.

"Good," he said as he pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket. "Take hold of this with me and we'll be transported."

"Where?" Harry asked as he eyed the tape.

"First to my family home where I can gather some things, then to Ireland, and about sixteen other stops around the world before we reach our destination," Severus Snape explained.

"I'd like my wand back," Harry said to Snape.

"When we arrive at our final destination you may have it," Severus conceeded. "But I cannot risk you doing something foolish between now and then."

"But..." Ron started.

"We understand," Hermione said as she placed a hand on Ron's arm to calm him.

"I hope you do," Severus Snape said as he looked at them thoughtfully. "Now, take hold."

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Severus all grabbed hold of the roll of duct tape and Severus tapped it with his wand. Instantly they were transported away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's the second one for today. The Marriage Law bit doesn't come into play for almost a dozen chapters so stick with it and all will be revealed...**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Ron asked as he looked around the alley way filled with half conscious drug addicts.<p>

"Follow me," Severus said as he walked determinedly down the alley and pushed open a back gate.

"This is his family home?" Harry whispered as he stepped over a skeletal person with a needle sticking out of his arm.

Hermione just nodded and took hold of her friend's arm.

They made their way through the gate and into the house where Severus had left open the back door. The kitchen they walked into was covered in dust and looked as if nothing had changed in it since the 1970's.

"Quaint," Ron quipped as he walked through into the livingroom.

"I don't like this," Harry whispered.

"He's not turning us over the V...him," Hermione said. "If he had wanted to do that, he would have stunned us all upon arrival and just delivered us unconscious. "He's helping us, I know it."

"Well, I'm glad you know it," Ron said as he walked around the room and looked at the pictures on the walls. "That's his mum, I suppose?"

Harry and Hermione looked at the portrait and nodded. The resemblance between that woman and their professor was uncanny.

All three heads whipped around when they heard heavy footfalls coming down the stairs in the hallway.

"Let's go," Severus Snape said as he walked past them and back through the kitchen.

"Why don't you tell us where our final destination is?" Harry asked as he walked behind him.

"Canada," Severus Snape said clearly as he pushed open the back door and walked through it.

The three teenagers scurried out of the home after him and followed him through the overgrown yard and into the alleyway.

"Take hold, now!" He ordered as he pulled a book out of his robes.

The three didn't question him this time and merely touched it with their hand.

Immediately they were pulled away to Tynan, Ireland. From Ireland it was back to Dover. Over to Ameide, Holland. On to Paks Hungary, then Ustran Bugaria, Katum Vietnam, Mengrai Thailand, Kintamani Bali, Giza Egypt, Erode India, Diktel Nepal, Nelson New Zealand, then finally Brisbane Australia.

It had been over twelve hours of portkey travel before they arrived in Brisbane.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said as he doubled over and placed his hands on his knees.

"Professor, we need to stop and get some rest," Hermione said as she rubbed Ron's back.

"We shouldn't stop," Severus said, himself not feeling very well either.

"Are we in any immediate danger at this moment?" Harry asked.

"No, probably not," Severus admitted. "But we should attend to flights."

"To Canada?" Hermione asked.

"Eventually," Severus conceded.

"Right, airport first, then hotel?" Harry asked.

"I make no promises," Severus explained as he walked from the alleyway towards a main street.

He flagged down a cab and the trio quickly joined him in the vehicle.

"Muggle flights?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, it's the easiest way," Severus explained as he leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"Death Eaters wouldn't think, or possibly know to check muggle flights," Hermione explained quietly.

The boys nodded and everyone remained silent until they reached the airport. A flight was leaving for Los Angeles in three hours so they merely folded themselves into uncomfortable airport chairs and waited to board.

"Professor..." Hermione whispered as they flew over the Cook Islands.

"Edwin," Severus Snape reminded her.

"Even now?" Hermione asked, confused. Only Ron was on the other side of her asleep and others on the flight appeared also asleep.

"Always," Severus reminded her.

"Edwin," Hermione started. "Why the names?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Maeve," he whispered. "We are in hiding."

"And the names?"

"My cousins," Severus stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"My aunt had four children named Edwin, Maeve, Simon and Ian," Severus explained.

"Nice," Hermione nodded. "And Canada?"

"I have an...aquaintance there that no one in England would know about," Severus explained. "Any more pressing questions or can I rest my eyes now...Maeve?"

"Why did you do this?" Hermione asked as she watched him carefully.

"My reasons are none of your concern," Severus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think they are," Hermione said. "Seeing as I, we, are halfway across the world with you."

He looked at her and sighed then he peered around at the cabin and noted everyone nearby was asleep.

"He has to fight...Tom and in order to do that, he must be alive," Severus explained. "Had I not taken the three of you away, that would no longer have been the case."

Hermione looked at him and silently nodded.

Severus turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"You gave up everything for us," Hermione said softly.

He kept his eyes closed and said nothing.

"In case I forget to say it," Hermione whispered softly. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your early interest in this story. I've visited this area of Canada a few times but am working off memory and google maps so please be patient with me. I've given you a little bit of background here but Severus is still staying tight-lipped about a lot of things. **

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Where exactly is this?" Ron asked as they drove down a winding road surrounded by fields.<p>

"Nova Scotia," Severus said as he brought the car to a stop at a corner.

"You know, you're actually quite a good driver," Harry said as he turned the radio station to try and find a station. "Even on the wrong side of the road."

"And where are we going?" Ron asked.

Severus tried to cover a yawn.

"You've been at it for hours," Hermione said as she leaned forward and looked at his tired reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Why don't I take over?"

"I'm fine," Severus said as he referred to the map next to him.

"Just allow me to drive for a while," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact and she pulled back.

"Hermione is a ..." Harry started.

"Maeve," Severus corrected him.

"It's just bloody us," Harry snapped at him.

"It's about changing the way you think about people so you don't make a mistake," Severus explained.

During the trip, besides driving, Severus had explained what had happened with Voldemort. Kingsley had been captured, tortured, and had revealed to the Death Eaters a means to track Harry in England. He had known when the information had been given, that Severus had a way of getting to them faster and had therefore bought the trio time to escape. It was the best Kingsley could have done under the circumstances.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had also come to understand that Severus had never betrayed Dumbledore, merely followed a pre-set plan. Severus had handed them a piece of parchment written by Dumbledore himself, explaining how this plan had been set. It brought them all a great deal of comfort to know that the Order was still tracking the Hocruxes and would contact them when the last ones were found. Until then, it was there job to remain hidden.

Severus turned on his right turn signal and checked for oncoming traffic.

"Stop, please," Hermione implored.

Severus halted the car and turned to look at her concerned.

Hermione got out of the back seat behind him and closed her door. She opened his and waited for him to get out. She realized in that moment that he must have been unbelievably tired because he didn't put up a fight. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Out," he said to Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Out," Severus merely said again.

Harry sighed and hauled himself from his seat and got in the spot Hermione had vacated while Severus took his spot.

Hermione started the car and made a right turn.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"About five hours from here," Severus said as he made himself more comfortable.

"A bit more specific if you could, Edwin," Ron said, slightly annoyed.

"Margaree, Cape Breton," Severus said as he rested his head back on the seat.

"Another country?" Ron asked, surprised.

"No, you fool," Severus said annoyed. "It's an area within Nova Scotia. An island of sorts, that looks a lot like Scotland."

"Hence the name Nova Scotia, New Scotland?" Hermione asked.

"Ten points," Severus said as he opened a solitary eye and looked at her with a slight grin.

"You know someone on this island?" Hermione asked.

"I do," Severus said softly.

"Again with the detailed responses," Ron scoffed.

"I have a friend, Grant Olsen, he owns a guest house," Severus explained. "I hope we can stay with him."

"Hope?!" Harry asked. "We've come all this way without a concrete plan?"

"He'll put us up until we can figure something out," Severus explained.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"I know," Severus said.

"Well that's bloody useful," Ron scoffed as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How...how do you know?" Hermione asked, trying to break the tension.

"Because he's done it before," Severus explained. "After...Tom fell the first time, I needed to leave for a bit and he helped me."

"Was that the first time you met?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus explained. "We met when I was a teenager."

"Bloody fascinating that is," Ron said under his breath.

"Have a rest," Hermione said to Severus. "I'll follow the map."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and finally allowed himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: We get to meet Grant and some information shared, but not a lot. The adventure continues! Thank you so much for the readership! This is the second one today, so go back and read the one previous if you have not already. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Edwin!" An old man called to Severus as he walked toward the group standing by the car.<p>

"I'm surprised you remember me," Severus said as he walked toward the old man and embraced him.

"I may be getting up in years, but I never forget a face," Edwin said as he slapped Severus on the back.

"Well, I was hoping you were still here," Severus said smiling at the man.

"I am," Grant said with a smile. "Always have been, always will be. And, who have you brought with you?"

"This is my nephew Simon, and his friends Ian and Maeve." Severus explained.

"Nice to meet you," Grant said as he shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry said.

"Grant, nice to meet you," Ron said as he shook his hand.

"Mr Olsen," Hermione said as she shook his hand. "It's beautiful here!"

"That's Whale Cove, the Margaree Motel is the only spot on it" Grant said as he gestured toward the water. "Come on in."

The trio walked into the small lobby of the motel, past the desk, and into a cramped kitchen that must have belonged to Grant.

"Coffee?" Grant asked them.

"That would be great," Severus said as he took a seat on an old chair.

Hermione sat on a stool near the wall, Ron leaned against the wall, and Harry took up one of the other empty chairs.

"It's been a long time Edwin," Grant said as he placed a mug in front of him and handed out mugs to the others.

"Too long," Severus said as he gratefully lifted the mug of hot liquid to his lips.

"You in trouble again with that gang? The...the...Death Marchers?"

"Death Eaters," Severus corrected him kindly. "Yes, we all are."

"You need a place to stay?" Grant asked.

"For a little while would be..."

"Done!" Grant said. "Same deal as last time because I got..."

"Of course," Severus said with a smile as Grant extended a hand for him to shake.

The group sat and listened to Grant talk about the history of the Margaree Motel and Whale Cove. It was fascinating and kept them intrigued until dark. The Motel, or a variation of it, had been in Grant's family for three generations. Grant had no children so the family ownership would end with him.

Hours later he noticed Hermione stifle a yawn and Grant rose from his seat.

"Well, I guess I better get you some places to stay," Grant said as he walked toward a wall of keys. "Don't have many rooms..."

"Whatever you can spare, we can accommodate," Severus said as he too stood.

"It's off season, but some of the rooms need some work and..." Grant started as he handled some keys.

"Whatever you can spare, we'll be fine," Harry added.

"I've got two rooms and...maybe the trailer?" Grant said as he turned to look at Severus.

"Thank you," Severus nodded as Grant handed him the keys. "We'll start work tomorrow."

"Take a couple of days to..." Grant started then stopped as he coughed.

"Mr Olsen, are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned as she handed him a nearby glass of water.

"Don't get old," Mr Olsen said to the group after he swallowed a mouthful.

Severus patted him kindly on the shoulder and said they would start tomorrow before the group retired outside.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Last time I was here..." Severus began.

"Hiding from the Death Eaters," Harry added.

"I was confused," Severus said by way of explanation.

"How long ago?" Hermione asked.

"Were you not listening? After Tom fell the first time," Severus said dismissively as he opened up the trunk of the car and gestured for them to take their things. "I worked as a handy-man and general contractor around the Motel in exchange for room and board."

"It's hard to picture you with a tool belt," Harry said as his eyebrows knitted.

Hermione laughed at his joke and Ron chuckled. They all grabbed their bags.

"Regardless of what you can or cannot picture, that is what I did for Grant," Severus said as he grabbed his own bag. "And that is what we all will be doing, come morning."

"I don't know how to hammer," Hermione said.

"What's a hammer?" Ron asked.

Severus looked at Harry who shook his head and sighed.

"We'll teach you, and most of the work is more cleaning and clearing then anything else," Severus explained. "Get a good night's sleep because you'll need it in the morning."

"What time?" Hermione asked as she watched Severus fish keys for the rooms from his pocket.

"Eight am," Severus said as he held out two keys for them to take. "You are all of age so I don't really care how you arrange yourselves. I'll be in the trailer, if you need me."

Harry took one key and Ron took the other. Severus' turned swiftly on his heel and walked toward an old trailer nestled in a clump of trees.

"He's more liberal than I expected," Ron said as Hermione snatched the key from his hand.

"I never expected he had friends who lived here," Harry said as he looked out at the waves crashing into shore. "He said they met when he was a teenager...he hasn't explained that yet."

"I want to know why he was hiding from the Death Eaters," Hermione said softly as they watched a light go on inside the trailer.

"Let's get to bed," Harry said as he turned to look at the room numbers on the doors.

"And remember, no magic," Hermione reminded them.

"We haven't since..." Ron started.

"I know, but you're used to it and could use the reminding," Hermione chided as she walked toward room number 2.

"If you're in 2, why are we in 6?" Harry asked as he looked at the door to their room several away from Hermione's.

"He said many of them needed work," Hermione offered by way of explanation as she opened her door.

She turned on a light and looked inside. The room was sparse but relatively clean. It looked like the quintessential old motel room; dated green bedding, shag carpet, cheap lamps, and old landscape pictures on the walls.

"Home sweet home," Hermione said as she plunked her keys on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so enjoying writing this story! I like to try new fun things with my writing and this one is my latest creation. Right now, I'm still establishing the basis of the story so stick with it- before long the heat gets turned up on our characters. **

**I always love reviews so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed and they had fallen into a routine of sorts. Each morning they had a small breakfast followed by chores which were briefly interrupted by lunch and then continued until dinner time.<p>

Ron spent most of his time clearing the brush and general debris away from around the property. It was much easier than teaching him how to repair items he'd never seen before.

Hermione made it her mission to scour each room and wash all of the bedding. She had convinced Grant to rent a carpet cleaner and was going to pick it up that afternoon.

Harry had been working on some issues the motel had with appliances. It turned out he had a knack for dealing with mechanical things and so far had repaired a lawnmower, several small appliances, and a vacuum.

Severus spent his days doing general contracting work. He had repaired broken tiles, fixed lose shelves, installed broken doors, and worked on the pluming in several rooms.

Grant had been working on his accounting which had taken a back seat for a long time. In trying to keep up with everything, he'd been unable to keep up with the paperwork as well.

"Can I borrow you truck to get that carpet cleaner?" Hermione asked as she watched Grant shake his head over a list of numbers.

"Edwin has to go into town to get some things from the hardware store, he'll take you," Grant said as he smiled up at the young lady.

"Thank you Mr Olsen," Hermione nodded.

"Please call me Grant," Grant said as he put down his pen and sighed. "I can't believe I let this go so long..."

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine, but at this rate the Motel is barely staying afloat," Grant said sadly. "Years ago it used to be filled with couples and families and now...now I get bikers going through, or stranded families, or truckers, or people in town visiting relatives that don't want to stay too far away."

Hermione nodded. Their only two guests right now were a trucker who decided to treat himself to a bed for the night, and an old couple that were in town for a funeral.

"Don't let an old man bother you with his troubles," Grant smiled up at her and started to cough. He waved her away as she stepped forward to help and disappeared into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Hermione went outside and saw Severus loading a couple of tools into the back of the truck. She had to admit, seeing him out of his robes and looking like a working man had been quite disconcerting at first. But now, she'd got used to this new Severus, known as Edwin, and realized as she watched him open the driver's door and get inside, he seemed happier here than anywhere else.

Hermione walked around the side of the truck and got in the passenger door. Severus started the engine and they began to drive.

"I rented it from Ned's Essentials," Hermione explained.

Severus just nodded his head. Celtic music played on the radio and the beautiful landscape passed by outside their windows.

"Grant said the motel is barely keeping afloat," Hermione explained.

Severus said nothing in return.

"He said that at one time it used to be filled with families and couples but now..." Hermione's voice trailed as her eyes caught sight of a cute B&B up a dirt road.

"But now it occupies the more transient sort?" Severus offered.

"Something like that," Hermione said softly as she looked back at the cute B&B they had just passed.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Severus asked, annoyed.

"I...I think I have an idea but...I'm not sure if he'll go for it or if he even has the capital to do so and..."

"What are you blabbering on about?" Severus asked, confused.

"I think I know how he can get the customers in!" Hermione said animatedly.

"What?" Severus asked.

"We convince Grant to invest some money and we update the motel, make it quaint and cute and more inviting," Hermione said as she turned to face him more fully. "It's a gorgeous location on Whale Cove and with the pond...we could get some canoes and..."

"Wait, why are we doing this exactly?" Severus asked.

"To help Grant with his business!" Hermione said excitedly. "Maybe even a continental breakfast with each stay?"

"What are you on about?" He looked at her annoyed.

"I know how to help his business!" Hermione said. "We'll make it the best motel around, a destination of sorts and..."

"Have you ever thought that it being so unsuccessful works in our favour? We are in hiding you know?" Severus pointed out.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"We are hiding from the Death Eaters, in case you have forgotten," Severus reminded her. "Why would we want more people to come here and possibly identify..."

"Like Death Eaters vacation at muggle hotels in Canada?" Hermione scoffed.

"Anything is poss..." Severus started.

"You are too paranoid for your own good," Hermione laughed at him.

"My paranoia, madam," Severus said in a deadly tone. "Is what has kept me alive all these years."

"And Grant is helping us," Hermione reminded him. "The least we can do is help him in return."

"We are four people working around..."

"You know what I mean," Hermione explained.

Severus said nothing for the remainder of the ride into town.

When they pulled up in front of Ned's Essentials he turned off the engine and reached for his door handle.

"You know I'm right," Hermione said as she jumped out of the truck and slammed the door.

Severus sighed and got out of the truck to follow her inside.

By the time he got inside, Hermione was leaning against the counter waiting for Ned's son to finish with an elderly customer.

"And how do you suppose Grant pays for this?" Severus asked her as he walked up next to her and leaned against the display of brooms.

"I'm sure he has some equity he can draw on, or some savings or..."

"And what if it doesn't work? What if he invests all his money and there are no more customers?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There will be," Hermione said confidently. "Have you seen the view? A little advertising and..."

"Which costs more money," Severus groaned.

"Not much," Hermione said as she peeled at some old tape on the counter. "He'd just need to buy the goods, we'd be the labour and there are plenty of cheap ways to advertise so word gets out and..."

"How long do you suppose this plan will take?" Severus asked.

"There are 14 rooms that need a complete overhaul," Hermione said as she bit her lip. "With the winter coming, that works to our advantage because Grant said he hardly gets anyone then..."

"How long?" Severus asked again.

"Maybe three to five months?" Hermione asked. "Could we stay that long?"

"I had hoped we'd be here until the spring," Severus admitted.

"What better use of our time then?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"Do you have an estimated cost?" Severus asked.

"I'd have to visit a few stores first to get an idea of prices," Hermione admitted.

Severus looked at his watch and sighed.

"You here for the carpet cleaner?" The sales clerk asked as he approached the pair.

"Yes, my name's Maeve," Hermione explained.

"You have it for twenty-four hours," the young man explained as he pulled out some paperwork. "I can help you load it in your car."

"Great," Hermione smiled at him.

"I have to get some parts in the Hardware Store," Severus said impatiently. "I'll meet you in the truck."

Before she could say anything Severus left the store. She could tell he was thinking about her idea but not yet convinced it was the right plan of action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is the second one for today, so please read chapter 5 if you have not already. Hermione likes her projects...that's all I'm saying.**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"So how much will this cost?" Grant asked as he looked at the pictures in front of him.<p>

"Well, it's mainly cosmetic," Hermione explained. "Except for the heaters in each room that need replaced, we can buy everything at a discount and we're the labour so..."

"The bottom line is it's going to cost about twenty-five to thirty thousand dollars," Severus explained.

"That's a lot of money," Grant sighed as he looked again at the drawings.

"But the new clientele will pay more per night and you'll be able to fill the rooms and re-coup your costs quickly," Hermione explained.

"We know it's a risk but I agree with Maeve that it'll pay off in the end," Severus said as he looked at Grant. "Even if you decide to sell the place, you'll get more money for it in the end. We'd like to do this for you...to help."

"I'll need to think about it," Grant said as he grabbed the papers and shuffled them into a pile.

"Of course," Hermione said as she stood to leave.

"It's just an idea Grant," Severus said as he too stood. "But it's your place and your money."

Grant nodded. "I appreciate the time you put into this; either way it goes."

Hermione and Severus exited Grant's quarters and walked out into the crisp air. Winter had come to the coast and snow had already started.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Hermione asked.

Severus shrugged and looked out at the pond that was starting to freeze over.

Hermione walked up next to him and looked out at the pond as well.

"What is it with you and your quest to help the underdog?" Severus finally asked.

Hermione chuckled next to him.

Severus turned and looked at her.

"I like to help people," Hermione explained.

"That you do," he chuckled with her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked as he approached them.

"Her need to rescue house elves, in whatever shape they come," Severus chuckled before he walked toward his trailer.

Ron watched him walk toward his trailer and turned toward Hermione.

"He's relaxed since we came here," Ron said as he pointed toward the trailer with his thumb.

"He has," Hermione agreed.

"Weird, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded her head and looked back toward the pond.

"So are we renovating?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Grant needs some time."

"Understandable," Ron explained. "How are you doing with all this?"

"As best as can be expected," Hermione noted. "I know my parents are safe, but I think a lot about those we left behind."

"Harry wants to contact Ginny," Ron admitted to her.

"He can't!" Hermione snapped.

"I know," Ron said as he kicked at some leaves on the ground. "But I can't say I'm not tempted as well."

"Ron, you know any contact would be dangerous to..."

"I know," Ron admitted. "I just wish we got The Prophet, or something so we could keep up with..."

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"I mean, is Snape in contact with anyone?" Ron asked.

"Not that I know of," Hermione said.

"So they could have fallen and none of us would know?" Ron asked.

"I don't think that's the case right now, but...but at some point we will need to find out information," Hermione conceded.

"Well, when is that?"

"Not now," Hermione sighed. "It's only been just over a month. Give it some time Ron and I'll talk with Harry."

Ron said nothing and just stared out at the pond with her.

"Never pictured any of us here like this," he muttered under his breath.

"None of us did," Hermione sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: There are a few jumps in this chapter but I needed to push forward to an event that turns the whole story on its end, so sorry in advance for the jumps. I'm so happy so many people have jumped on board with this story so early on. Maybe the promise that it'll be quick (unlike other year or so long projects I do) makes it a more manageable commitment? I also realized, I do a Quick Fic each year at Christmas (sort of a gift, I guess) and this year is no exception. Last year, I think it was _Managing Love_.**

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"This tile is on sale," Severus said as he picked one up. "It's white."<p>

"Is there enough for the square footage we need?" Hermione asked as she pulled a paper out of her back pocket.

"Each box has sixteen square feet in it," Severus said as he looked at the box. "I thought Canada was on the metric system?"

"We need 3 boxes for each room," Hermione said.

Severus leaned down and started to pile the boxes onto the trolley.

"You can help at any time," Severus said over his shoulder.

"I didn't want to get in your way," Hermione chuckled before she leaned down and started to help.

"Can they be trusted with the paint?" Severus asked as they continued to load.

"They have the chips," Hermione said as she heaved another box on the trolley.

"Again, I ask, can they be trusted?" Severus asked.

Hermione chuckled and continued to load.

"We need to get some trim too," Hermione said.

"By the time we get this tile and the buckets of paint..." Severus started.

"There'll still be room in the back of the truck," Hermione noted.

"You're going to kill us all," Severus groaned.

"None of you are allowed to die until the job is done," Hermione said as she heaved another box on the trolley.

Severus said nothing in reply.

"Is that the teels?" Ron asked as he and Harry approached the pair.

"Tiles, Ron," Harry corrected him.

"You have the paint?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"Yes, two buckets of the Heavenly Blue and one of the Golden Honey," Harry said as he patted one bucket.

"Is that enough?" Severus asked.

"It's enough to start," Hermione noted.

"What else are we doing design lady?" Ron joked.

"We're stopping by the Sears catalogue store to order some bedding," Hermione said with an air of authority.

Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Are we sticking with the seaside motif?" Harry asked using his best feminine voice.

"Yes, we are," Hermione said as she placed her hands on her waist. "Do you have an issue with that?"

"Let's just go and pay for this, shall we?" Severus said as he pushed at the trolley.

"Do either of you have a problem with my ideas?" Hermione demanded.

"They're just so plain," Ron moaned. "I mean, my mother's house is filled with colour and..."

"This is a muggle Motel," Hermione explained. "Muggles like plain."

"How boring," Ron moaned.

"Are you bloody coming?" Severus called out to them from down the aisle.

"We're coming," Harry called out.

They all followed to the cash desk.

* * *

><p>"It looks good," Severus said to Harry as he walked into the washroom.<p>

"Who would have thought that I could tile a shower?" Harry said proudly as he looked at the older man.

"Or fix drywall, or install baseboards?" Severus asked.

"True," Harry chuckled. "Or that you would teach me?"

Severus nodded in agreement. They had been working on the renovation of the motel for just over two months and everything had been going well. The walls had been fixed, new toilets and sinks purchased and now they were working on tiling.

"Are we still on schedule with the pluming setback?" Harry asked.

"Only off by a few days," Severus said as he looked out the window. "It's really coming down out there."

"Yeah and it's not helping Grant's cough," Harry noted. "It just keeps getting worse and worse everyday."

"I keep telling him to see the doctor," Severus explained.

"I think we should just take him," Harry explained.

"He's a man," Severus explained. "He makes those choices for himself."

"True," Harry explained.

"When are they back?" Severus asked as he looked again toward the snow. Hermione had driven herself and Ron into town to pick up some curtains she had ordered for the rooms.

"Soon," Harry said as he too looked at the snow. "That's loads of snow."

"A metre will be coming down in the next twenty-four hours, the radio broadcaster said," Severus muttered, more to himself than Harry.

"She's a good driver," Harry said reassuringly.

"I know," Severus said as he turned away from the window and grabbed some wood he needed.

* * *

><p>"And then when Mabel learned he was her brother..." Grant laughed and broke into a fit of coughs.<p>

Hermione blew her nose and chuckled. She had been sitting with Severus and Grant all night by the fire in his small living room listening to Grant tell stories about the people around Cape Breton. There were tales of heroism, where fishers rescued each other in a storm, tales of village solidarity where people rallied around a family in trouble, and finally embarrassing stories of misadventure.

"So, it really is true about in-breeding and villages?" Severus chuckled.

Hermione looked at him and noted that he was relaxed but tired. Winter had taken it's toll on all of them lately. Grant's cough was worse, she had a head cold, Severus was obviously battling something, and Ron had just gotten over laryngitis when he and Harry both got sick.

"How are the boys?" Grant asked.

"Gastroenteritis," Hermione explained. "It's right disgusting. I told them that chicken at the stand in Baddeck wasn't cooked properly"

"The three of us should stay as far away from them as possible," Severus explained. "It's spread incredibly easily."

"Especially with you coming down with a cold," Grant explained as he looked at Hermione.

"And your cough too, Grant," Hermione noted. "No need to end up vomiting into a toilet as well."

"Or sitting on one for hours on end," Severus added.

"Agreed," Hermione said as she rose from her chair. "On that happy note, I need to go to bed."

"I'll retire as well," Severus said as he too stood. "Have a good rest, Grant."

"You as well," Grant said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is the second one for today so go back to chapter 7 first if you haven't already read it. Thank you so much to all my readers-I love your input. I just got an e-mail about a Book Club that has formed to follow this story. I'll check with them first and see if they are looking for more members, if they are, I'll post the info here for anyone interested. **

**As always, let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Severus awoke to banging on his door just before midnight.<p>

"What the devil?" He mumbled as he hoisted himself out of bed and stumbled toward the door to the trailer. He had been feeling under the weather for a couple of days and needed his sleep.

He whipped open the door and noticed the snow had gotten heavier in the last couple of hours he'd been asleep. Hermione Granger stood before him shivering in her tattered winter coat and pyjamas.

"Why are here?" Severus asked as he backed away from the door and she shoved herself in his trailer.

"My heat broke," Hermione said through chattering teeth.

"I'm not fixing it now," he said still confused as to why she was here.

"I know," Hermione sniffled before she sneezed rather loudly.

"So, again I ask," Severus said slowly. "Why are you here?"

"All the rooms are under construction or are being used for storage except the one the McMullens are staying in and the one Harry and Ron are in," Hermione said as she felt herself melt in the warmth that was his trailer.

"And?"

"And I need to stay here for the night," Hermione said as she took off her coat.

"No, no, you will not," Severus said as he reached for her coat and went to hand it back to her. "Stay with your friends."

"They have the stomach flu and I don't want to get it," Hermione said, not taking the coat back. "Their room smells like vomit and diarrhea and I really don't feel like becoming as ill as they are."

"You can't stay here with me!" He protested.

"That table changes into another bed, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"That's not the point, it's..." Severus started.

"I'm just going to sleep out here," Hermione said as she started to arrange the table into a bed. "Just close your bedroom door and pretend I'm not here."

"It's not proper," Severus said as he folded his arms over his chest and held in a sneeze.

"You're sick too?" Hermione asked as she wiped her nose.

"I'm not myself," Severus agreed.

"Then just go back to bed," Hermione said tiredly. "You won't even know I'm here."

"But, no, I'm sorry, this won't work," Severus said as he reached for his coat. "You can stay in Grant's living room or..."

"I'm not going back out there, and neither should you," Hermione said as she grabbed at his coat. "Why can't you just be an adult about this? I'm half your bloody age and I can."

Severus shifted his feet and said nothing.

"Why are you really upset about this?" Hermione asked.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Please, just say it," Hermione asked, deflated. "I'm tired and sick and I just want to sleep."

"I have nightmares most nights and...and with you here..."

"I won't tell anyone," Hermione said softly as she touched his shoulder.

"If I could cast a muffil..."

"I know," Hermione said. "And I am sorry for doing this to you, but I promise I won't say a word to anyone about anything I hear. And knowing how sick and tired I am, I may just sleep through anything I hear."

"Probably not," he cautioned her.

"Well, then," Hermione shifted her feet. "I'll keep your secret. Deal?"

He sighed and nodded his head and then walked toward his bedroom. He returned a minute later with a clean blanket and pillow for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly.

"Good night," Severus simply said before he turned and walked back toward his bedroom and shut the door.

She fell asleep almost instantly in the heat of the room with the wool blanket wrapped around her. Hermione was dreaming about what summer would be like at Whale Cove. She could see herself walking along the nearby cliffs looking out at the sea, when a loud gutteral scream pulled her back into reality.

She sat up with a start and her head snapped towards the closed door.

She heard him whimper nonsensical words in his sleep with 'stop' and 'no' occasionally mixed in. Hermione got up from her bed and tip-toed to his door and listened carefully; She wasn't violating his privacy, she was just worried.

She heard him mutter a couple of spells and then it all went silent. Hermione waited a moment and then turned to walk back to her bed.

'Not as bad as I thought' went through her head just before she heard a loud crash and a scream.

Hermione turned on her heel and ran toward the room, whipping open the door to find Severus sound asleep but thrashing in the bed. A lamp had been kicked over in his distress and the mattress he was laying on had actually shifted away from the frame.

Hermione approached the bed, unsure of what to do and, just as she got to his side, he quieted and seemed to settle. She looked down at his face, half covered in blankets and noticed the tears that hadn't dried. Her heart ached for him in that moment; the man who appeared so strong yet cried in his sleep about the horrors he had witnessed and experienced.

Hermione bent down and picked up the lamp that was laying on the floor. She placed it back on the table and looked back toward the man fast asleep. She couldn't help herself as she reached down and carefully brushed some hair from his eyes; he was peaceful again. She rested her hand gently on his head for a moment and then turned to walk away.

Hermione walked back out of his bedroom and hesitated before shutting the door. After once last glance back at him, she shut the door and went back to her own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, here's where the Marriage Law starts to come into the story. Now, my North American Marriage Law has an entirely different premise than the traditional UK one (I don't want anyone to be confused-it is a Marriage Law but an very different one). **

**I will explain the Law itself in a few chapters but, for now, Severus and Hermione are in the dark about it and so are you. **

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape woke to the rapping of an owl on the window of his trailer.<p>

He looked at the image confused and rolled over in his bed, thinking it must be a dream, but the tapping continued.

After a few minutes of relentless noise he turned back to the window and squinted. It was definitely an owl pecking at the pane of glass. Suddenly, realization hit him and he bolted from his bed.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he slammed his bedroom door open and stalked past the sleeping woman in his kitchen.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked groggily from her spot.

"Be prepared to pack, we may need to leave immediately," he said as he shoved his feet into boots and threw his coat over his shoulders.

"What?" Hermione asked confused as she rose from her bed and walked toward his door with the wool blanket wrapped around her.

She watched him walk toward and owl, untie a scroll and start back towards the door. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and Hermione immediately let out a gasp.

"They've found us!" Hermione said wide-eyed as he pushed her in the doorway and shut the trailer door behind him.

"I don't think he'd send a scroll," Severus quipped as he turned on the light and illuminated the shabby trailer so he could read.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked as she tried to read it as he unrolled it.

"Give me a bloody minute," Severus snapped as he started to read.

"What?" Hermione asked as she saw his eyes go wide.

"What kind of law...?" Severus mumbled as he continued to read.

"Law?" Hermione asked. "Are we being extradited?"

"No, this is impossible," he said as he snapped the scroll shut and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"What? Severus tell me!" Hermione snapped as she tried to grab the scroll from his hand.

It was then that he noticed the gold ring on her left hand.

He snatched her hand and looked at the ring carefully. It was inscribed with runes.

"How did that get on my hand? Where did it...?" She started.

"Holy fuck!" He swore as he dropped her hand and started to run his hands anxiously through his hair.

"What?! Why am I wearing a bloody ring?" Hermione asked as she tried to pry it off her hand, it wouldn't budge.

Severus then looked at his own hand. There was a matching ring on it.

"Fuck!" He swore again.

"Tell me what the hell is going on! Right. Now!" Hermione demanded as she looked at him scared.

"Read for yourself," he said as he handed her the scroll and walked toward his kitchen cupboards looking for the bottle of scotch he kept.

"The North-Eastern Ministry of Magic sends you congratulations on your recent marriage..." Hermione read.

Severus poured himself two fingers of scotch and lifted the glass to swirl the amber liquid around.

"Please go to the nearest registration office in Grand Barachois and see a Ministry official about...what the hell?!" Hermione yelled.

Severus knocked back the scotch and reached for the bottle to pour another.

"This is a mistake, it's got to be a..." Hermione stammered as she looked between Severus and the letter.

He lifted the glass up and looked at her seriously.

"Holy Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she reached for the glass in his hand in downed the liquid.

"Did you know about this...that this...that we could be bound to each other if I..." Hermione asked after she had swallowed.

"If I did know, why would I have ever agreed for you to bloody stay here last night?!" Severus snapped back at her.

"Don't yell at me!" Hermione yelled back. "I didn't cause my heater to break!"

"No, but if you had gone to Grant's like I had instructed..." he started.

"You're not my bloody teacher! You don't instruct me!" Hermione snapped at him.

"No, it appears as though I am now you fecking husband!" He snapped back. "We are going to this...this Grand place and getting this straightened out. There must be a loophole, or an annulment or...or something."

"Would the Ministry in England...?"

"No, bad blood between us and the Americas, we don't share information, which is one of the reasons I chose here," Severus said as he sat down heavily in a rickety chair.

"So we're not in danger," Hermione surmised.

"Not in that sense, no," Severus conceded. "But if we can't convince them we had no intention of marrying..."

"Do they have annulment laws here?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't know they had this bloody law!" Severus snapped. "How would I know about..."

"No reason to snap," Hermione interrupted. "I'm in this as deep as you."

He nodded his head in agreement and sighed.

"It's Sunday," Hermione noted. "Would they even be open?"

"I'd guess no," he said softly. "We need to look up this Ministry office in Grand..."

"Barachois," Hermione supplied. "I don't even know where that is."

"Could be days away by car," Severus said. "Maybe we need to ask Grant or visit a library and look at a bloody map so we can plan."

"What about these?!" Hermione asked as she pointed to her ring that couldn't be removed.

"It's cold so just wear gloves as much as you can and eat with your right hand while your left is hidden," Severus said. "There's no need to share this or alarm anyone if we can visit this office and just get it voided."

"I can imagine the reactions..." Hermione muttered.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" He asked, suddenly. "I haven't been able to figure out the combination."

"Neither," Hermione said surprised.

"Potter?" Severus asked.

"No, Harry and I are just friends, he's like a brother and..."

"I always thought you were with Weasley, but when you and Potter came out of the tent half dressed my suspicions changed," Severus noted.

"No, they are both just my friends. Ron and I were once involved but not anymore," Hermione said as she looked at him confused. "Why are you suddenly interested?"

"I was just wondering who would try and beat the tar out of me," Severus explained.

"Oh," Hermione chuckled. "Probably both of them."

"Noted," he said as he nodded his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know many of you were surprised by the last chapter and things are not going to be explained quite yet. Our two heroes are still trying to deal with the ramifications of what has just happened to them. And things get even more problematic for them in the next few chapters...**

**Let me know what you think! reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"The roads look horrible," Hermione said an hour into their trip the next day.<p>

"They are," Severus said as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands. "I hate driving far in the winter."

"Maybe we should have waited until the snow let up," Hermione said as she watched the car in front of them fishtail and then correct itself.

"It's a five an a half hour journey in good weather," Severus noted. "It'll be closer to eight in this. If we waited until the snow let up it would be April before we visited the registration office."

"Will we even make it there before they close for the day?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," he said quietly, an air of resignation tainting his voice. "We may need to stay the night."

"A honeymoon?" Hermione quipped.

"Not a laughing matter," Severus said seriously.

"Sorry," Hermione chuckled. "I use humour to keep myself from going mad. We are bloody married because I slept on the pull out bed in your trailer one night! Not to mention that you are also my former teacher, and we're on the run from a..."

"Yes, I see the humour in it now," Severus deadpanned.

"Well, Edwin, hopefully you and I will be happily divorced by tomorrow," Hermione stated. "It wasn't a good marriage anyways, you didn't once bring me flowers."

She saw Severus smile briefly at her comment. The car was quiet over the next few hours as the two of them tried not to worry about the precarious situation they were in.

* * *

><p>"Why don't I drive the remainder? You've been at it all day; your nerves must be shot," Hermione said as they exited the diner that had stopped to eat in.<p>

She had also taken the opportunity to call Harry and Ron and let them know they'd be gone until tomorrow. She and Severus had left under the guise that there was an auction in Sydney where she could get a lot of cheap knick knacks for the rooms.

"I think we should find a place to stay for the night," Severus said as he watched the winds pick up. "The office is probably closed and we're only a couple of hours away and can go in the morning."

Hermione took out the brush and started to take the snow off the car. It had snowed more than she expected while they were inside.

"Go start the car," Severus said as he took the brush from her hand and started to sweep the snow off. She relented and chalked his act up to chivalry instead of a need to control an uncontrollable situation.

Hermione nodded and started the car and turned the defrosters onto 'High'. When he finally joined her inside the interior was toasty and she was looking closely at the map using the light.

"Well?" He asked.

"There's not much between here and Grand Barachois so maybe we should check out that Inn we passed half a kilometre back?"

"A sound plan," he said as he brushed the snow off his pants.

Hermione started the car and headed toward the one Inn they had seen in town, only to discover that there was just one room available with one double bed in it.

"I'll sleep in the car," Severus said as he looked at the bed and the small wooden chair in the corner of the room.

"Nonsense there's got to be a way," Hermione insisted. "I'll sleep in the chair and you take the bed; I'm smaller than you are."

"No, I couldn't," Severus said as he looked around the room for an alternative. He was thinking of breaking their promise and casting on the bed to split it into two.

"Well, you're not sleeping in the car; you'll freeze," Hermione said as she looked at his face riddled with indecision. "And we agreed to not cast unless it was a life and death situation."

Severus looked at her surprised; he wondered how she had just read his mind.

"I can sleep on the floor," Severus said as he gestured toward the spot next to the bed.

Hermione looked at the flat carpet and sighed.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor," she said softly. "You have a bad back."

"How do you know I have a bad back?" He asked, surprised.

"You've said so a few times," she admitted as she walked over to a side table and deposited her purse on it.

"I can't have you sleep on the..."

"I insist," Hermione said with a fake smile.

He looked at her for a long moment before he nodded his head. He was incredibly tired from the journey and his back really was aching; sleeping on the floor may have paralyzed him.

"I'd like to have a hot shower, but please go first," he said as he gestured toward the washroom.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "I would love to warm up too; I feel like I haven't been able to shake a chill all week. Can you turn up the heat in here?"

"Luckily it's just a cold," Severus noted. "Going out in this crap weather today didn't help either of us feel better."

"Not to mention the fact that we may be bound to each other for the rest of our days," Hermione said nervously as she looked for shampoo in the washroom. He could tell her nerves were shot and staying in a hotel with him might just be her breaking point. "Maybe I should have a pet name for you until we are divorced?"

"Just have your shower," he said with resignation.

The idea of a 'pet' name, even in jest, was not something near and dear to his heart. Severus hoped the situation would be quickly cleared up in the morning and they could go back to their pre-marriage friendship. In truth, her nervous humour was starting to annoy him terribly. He just wanted to go to sleep and have this all over with tomorrow.

The idea of being married to a former student didn't sit well with him. Truthfully, the idea of marriage itself was problematic to his psyche as it wasn't ever something he intended to do with his life. Sure, he enjoyed the company of a witch on occasion and, the fact that it had been a long time since he'd enjoyed said company was grating on his nerves a little, but being married to Hermione fecking Granger was not the solution to that issue.

Severus adjusted the radiator, flicked on the television, and found some curling to watch. At some point he must have nodded off from driving fatigue because he woke when there was a knock at their door.

"Coming!" Severus said with a start as he walked toward the door.

"Compliments of the Inn," the kind woman on the other side of the door said as she handed Severus two steaming cups of cocoa.

"Thank you," Severus said as he took them, confused. "That's very...kind."

"Oh," Hermione said shocked behind him as she stepped out of the washroom in her bathrobe. "Edwin, I didn't know we had company...love"

Severus turned to sneer at Hermione and was caught off guard by her partially open bathrobe. The surprised look on his face caused her to look down at herself and, to her great embarrassment, she was showing way more cleavage than she or Severus were comfortable with. She quickly pulled her robe closed across her chest.

"I...I didn't real..." Hermione stammered.

"The proprietor of the Inn just brought us some cocoa," Severus said as he looked at Hermione standing next to the bed with slightly damp, mostly frizzy hair and an blush covering most of her body.

"On a night like tonight, everyone can use a nice warm drink," the lady smiled at Severus and Hermione before she started to wheel the cart with the other mugs on it toward the next room.

"Thank you!" Hermione called out to her before Severus shut the door.

Severus turned and glared at Hermione.

"We should do that at the Motel," Hermione said, trying to cover her upset.

"Interrupt everyone's evening to bring them instant hot chocolate?" Severus asked sarcastically as he handed her a mug. "Love?"

"You just bah humbug everything, don't you?" She said before she took a drink. "I was just kidding and I'm sorry about my...my robe."

Severus looked at her a long moment and seeing her uncomfortableness with the situation decided to push past it.

"It seems an unnecessary intrusion into people's time spent at an Inn or, in our case, a Motel where they probably don't wish to be disturbed," Severus said as he sat back down on the chair and looked toward the TV.

"Because they rent rooms to get away, and possibly have sex," Hermione mumbled to herself her face going red once more.

"Usually it's given when travelling or staying somewhere that is not your home," Severus said distractedly. "Not in our case, of course."

"Of course!" Hermione said before she started to chew her lip.

Hermione sat on the corner of the bed and watched the sport happening in the TV set. "What sort of sport is this?"

"Curling," Severus said as he closely watched a shot being taken.

"I've...I've heard of it, but haven't ever, uh, watched it," Hermione said her voice cracking

Severus turned and looked at her briefly. He realized in that moment, that she was just a young woman, about to stay in a hotel room with a man, possibly for the first time in her life. He decided to take pity on her.

"You send the rock down the ice, sweeping if necessary, to get your rocks closest or even on the bulls eye, which is called a button. And, in the process, hope to knock out any of the opposing team's rocks that are close to it as well. The team with the rock closest to the button wins the round."

"Interesting," Hermione said, her body relaxing somewhat.

Severus watched the final shot and then put down his half-drank mug. "I'll take my shower."

"I'll make up a bed for myself," Hermione said as she watched the next round continue.

A half hour later she hadn't moved from her spot, and Severus had emerged from the washroom in a cloud of steam wearing his slightly wrinkled jeans and turtle neck.

"You look cozy," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I feel much warmer," Severus supplied, still feeling the head cold he had contracted lingering.

"I better make that bed," Hermione said as realization hit her how much time had passed as she watched the curling match. She also appreciated in that moment, how much more relaxed she had become with their situation.

"Take whatever things you need, I can sleep without a pillow, if necessary," Severus said as he took off and placed his folded shirt and socks neatly on the window ledge.

"Did you think to bring extra clothes?" Hermione asked.

"No," he admitted. "I was just going to wear my trousers and the undershirt to bed, if that's not bothersome to you."

"No, that's fine," Hermione said as she looked at her own clothes that had seen better days. "I think I'll just sleep in this bathrobe so I don't wrinkle my clothes any more then they already are."

"There is an iron," Severus noted.

"Would you rather I wore..." Hermione asked.

"No, I don't care," Severus said quickly. "I just thought I'd make you aware."

"Oh," Hermione mumbled before she took the coverlet off the bed.

She made up a bed for herself on the floor using his blankets, the extra blankets in the closet, and two pillows from the bed.

"Are you sure you'll...?" Severus started as he sat on the now-stripped bed.

"I'm fine," Hermione huffed as she shifted to get comfortable in her bed on the floor.

"Well, goodnight then," Severus said before he turned out the light and lay down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is the second one today so please read chapter 10 first or none of this will make any sense. I am truly enjoying this story and putting these characters in an uncomfortable situation. **

**On another note-there is a book club that GTH is running about this story. I'm not affiliated with it, but it seems like a fun idea. If you are interested in joing and discussing this story with others please go to: www dot fanfiction dot net topic/155212/124843382/1/Book-Circle-1The-Margaree-Motel. **

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Severus was awoken by not only his extreme cold, but the chattering of Hermione's teeth on the floor on the other side of his bed. He pulled the thin sheet around himself and rolled over to look down at her. There on the floor she lay with two blankets over her but she was shivering. Confused he reached for her and felt the cold air that was low to the floor in their room.<p>

'Heat rises,' he reminded himself as he felt the icy air that was surrounding her.

He got up out of the bed and walked to the radiator. It was turned onto the full heat and, although the room was warmish, it was by no means warm. He stood for a moment and assessed the situation. He could trade places with her and sleep on the floor to suffer the same cold fate while she shivered under a thin sheet, or he could tell her to get in bed with him and they could share blankets and both be warm.

Decision made, he walked over to her and roused her gently by shaking her shoulder.

"Maeve," he said softly. "Maeve."

Hermione didn't rouse.

"Hermione," he tried and he saw her eyes flutter.

"What?" She asked, groggily.

"You're freezing, get in bed," he said as he pulled a blanket off her and reached for her arm to help her up.

"But, you can't sleep on the floor," she said as she swiped at her eyes.

"I'm not going to," he said as he directed her towards the bed.

"Okay," she said as she climbed in bed.

He watched her collapse on the mattress and then he reached for the covers and tossed one over her. She immediately snuggled into the blanket. Gently, he lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath her before he walked around to his side of the bed and lay as far away from her as was humanly possible before covering himself with a separate blanket and turning his back to her to sleep. The situation was, by no means, ideal but it would have to do.

In the new warmth that was his blanket, Severus Snape found sleep.

Hours later, Hermione awoke with a start when someone rolled into her and whacked her hip hard.

"Ow!" Hermione squealed as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

Severus Snape was lying in bed next to her, tangled in a blanket and flailing his arms to get free.

"You're fine," Hermione said reassuringly as she tried to avoid being punched. "Calm down."

When he seemed to slow down she grabbed him by the upper arms and forced his hands back down toward the mattress. He was whimpering and saying nonsensical things. Finally, she felt his body relax and she let go of his arms. Hermione fell back onto the mattress next to him and breathed a sigh of relief.

She lay there for a few minutes wondering what he could be dreaming about. She was sure that he had seen many horrible things as a Death Eater and wondered what memories were haunting him tonight. Was it something he had done? Something he had failed to do? Or something he saw someone else do?

He was finally asleep and breathing evenly when she checked him again. Fatigue overtook her mind and Hermione fell into a deep and restful slumber, hoping she wouldn't be punched in her sleep.

When Severus Snape awoke in the early hours of the morning he was keenly aware of a person not only sleeping next to him, but sleeping with a hand on his shoulder. His back was facing Hermione so he rolled slightly toward her and felt her hand drop from his shoulder to the top of his chest. Hermione Granger was asleep a few inches away from him, snuggled under a blanket except for one hand which was on his person.

The situation confused him completely; when he had put her to bed she was on her side and he was on his. How she had migrated towards him was a mystery. For propriety's sake she was far enough away from him and couldn't in any way be considered snuggling. All that was on or even close to his person was the one hand that now lay on his chest, but was originally on his shoulder.

Severus Snape wasn't a stupid man; he knew he had to get out of this compromising position as quickly as possible and without disturbing her. He rolled back to his side and slowly started to ease his way off the edge of the bed. He finally heard her hand flop onto the mattress behind him and breathed a sigh of relief until he turned to face her and saw her eyes wide open and on him as he kneeled on the ground next to the bed.

"Is that a move you're perfected with other witches? Because it could use some work," she said slyly.

"Very funny," he said as he pushed down on the mattress and stood. "Why were you accosting me in my sleep?"

"Accosting you?" Hermione asked, confused. "How was I doing that?"

"You had your hand on me," Severus said.

"On your shoulder!" Hermione scoffed. "You make it sound like I was fondling you while you slept!"

"How do I know you weren't?" He asked as he crossed his hands over his chest indignant.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Hermione said as she sat up in the bed.

"When I put you to bed, you were on your side, and when I woke up, you were on mine," Severus continued. "Care to explain that?"

"You nearly assaulted me in my sleep!" Hermione snapped.

"What?!" He asked horrified.

"Not sexually," Hermione quickly interjected. "You were flailing about and you almost gave me a black eye. I calmed you down and kept a hand on your shoulder so I would be warned if that happened again while you slept."

"Oh," Severus said, suddenly deflated.

"Thank you Hermione," she said sarcastically as she stood from the bed and started to march toward the washroom door; her bladder was calling her into action and she needed to get away from the man who just accused her of taking advantage of him.

"I didn't hurt you?" He clarified.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "No, I'm fine."

She walked toward the washroom and went to shut the door.

"I'm sorry," he said kindly.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said softly before she shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Severus and Hermione finally start to get to the bottom of things in this chapter but, like all government offices, things are not always straight forward. **

**I didn't hear much about the chapters from yesterday so I'm wondering what everyone thinks of the story at this point...**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"We need to speak with an official about a mistake," Severus said to the woman sitting at the desk of the marriage registration office in Grand Barachois.<p>

"The next appointment I have..." she said as she looked over a floating schedule before her.

"We actually need to see someone today; we have travelled from Cape Breton and..." Hermione started.

"In this weather?!" The woman gasped. "All broom travel has been suspended for..."

"No, by automobile," Severus clarified.

"Why would you do that?" The woman gasped.

"We're living without magic right now," Hermione started to explain.

"Oh, you're one of those couples," the woman said with derision.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, affronted.

"You're part of the Social Engineering Movement?" The woman asked with a slight sneer.

"I'm sorry, we don't know what you are talking about," Hermione said as she placed a hand on Severus' arm to calm him down. She could sense him tensing next to her.

"Well, I don't have any appointments until next week," the woman said dismissively.

"On a day like today, you don't have a cancellation?" Severus asked as she loomed over her.

"Not as yet," she said with some snap to her voice.

"We'll wait," Hermione said as she grabbed Severus' sleeve and walked toward a nearby bench.

The woman went back to reading the newspaper and ignored them.

"Severus..." Hermione said as she pointed to the cover of the paper floating in front of the secretary.

It read: 'Terror in the UK'

"Might I have a look at that paper when you are finished?" Severus asked the woman.

She peered around the paper and quickly nodded before turning back to her reading.

Twenty minutes later a young couple appeared in the office and said they were here for their appointment. The secretary noted their names and whisked them into the interior office.

"Easy enough for them," Hermione muttered under her breath as she watched Severus walk toward the secretary's desk and start to read the paper.

"They are rounding up the muggleborns," Severus said as he read the paper quickly.

"What else?" Hermione asked as she read over his shoulder.

"It looks like Tom has full control of the Ministry now," Severus muttered as his eyes quickly flew over the text.

Just then, an owl flew into the room and perched itself on the secretary's desk.

"What else?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

"Just that..." Severus started.

"Can I help you?" The secretary asked indignantly as she walked back into the office.

"Uh, sorry," Hermione said as she and Severus backed away from the desk. The secretary tsked and walked toward the owl. She took a scroll from its leg and looked at the couple waiting.

"It looks like you can take the three forty-five appointment," the secretary said.

"Nothing before then?" Severus asked.

"That's the only cancellation for today that I have received," the secretary noted.

"We'll take it," Hermione said as she stood and started to do up her winter coat.

"We'll have to stay another bloody night," Severus complained.

"At least we won't have to wait until next week," Hermione explained.

He nodded his head and they exited the office. At least their trip wasn't for naught.

"What do you want to do until then?" Hermione asked as she looked up and down the snow covered street from the vestibule of the building.

"Find a cheap motel for the night and an even cheaper meal?" Severus suggested.

"You really know how to treat a girl," Hermione quipped before she pulled up her hood and stepped outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Again, the wheels of government officials turn painfully slow...**

**Many of you were wondering about the conditions of this law and some are revealed in this chapter. More will be explained later, but it's a start. **

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there has <em>not<em> been a mistake?" Severus asked the official with anger in his voice.

"The Marriage Law of the North Eastern Ministry of Magic states, and I quote..." Mr Mamus began.

"You already have quoted them, thank you," Hermione cut him off.

"But we were not in the same bed!" Severus said as he banged his hand down on the desk.

"Within the same room constitutes..." Mr. Mamus began

"But that's just it," Hermione said rising with a smile on her face. "He was in his bedroom, and I was sleeping on a sleeper sofa in the kitchen."

"What?" Mr. Mamus asked.

"We were not in the same room," Severus said clearly. "We are not romantically involved, nor do we wish to be married."

"You had to have been in the same room sleeping as two single adults for the law to recognize you as married," Mr Mamus said as he summoned another parchment. "Had you filed the paperwork in triplicate ten days prior to the night in question, none of this would be an issue right now."

"What a ridiculous piece of legislation..." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Without that legislation, sir," Mr Mamus said as he straightened in his seat. "Witches and wizards would all be having sex outside of the bonds of marriage and..."

"So, it's a morality-based marriage law? Was there an issue with pre-marital sex prior to the law?" Hermione interrupted.

"Many young people in this region were quite sexually active outside of the bonds of marriage until we put this law into effect," Mr Mamus explained. "Once they knew they were bound for life...well, let's just say it worked."

"Don't they just fill in that paperwork you mentioned and have sex anyways?" Severus asked, intrigued.

"No, our out-of-bonds birth rate has plummeted since the law came into effect," Mr Mamus said proudly. "Apparently, it's not worth the paperwork and approval period. But when a couple, such as yourself, chooses to sleep together..."

"We did not!" Hermione protested. "As we have both stated, we were not even in the same room, nor were we sexually involved."

Mr Mamus looked at the parchment he summoned and then up at them.

"You were not in the same bed?"

"No," they both answered together.

"You were not having sex?"

"We were not having sex," Severus explained calmly.

"But you did sleep in a confined space, together?"

"A trailer with two main rooms, each of us in our own," Hermione explained clearly, hoping this discussion was finally getting somewhere.

"That is odd," Mr Mamus agreed.

They both sighed with relief. They could both feel the spectare of divorce in the air.

"If that was the case, then there's no way you could have touched each other..."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she hoped he would explain without her having to admit anything.

Mr Mamus continued to look at the parchment in front of him and shake his head.

"What would touching have to do with it?" Hermione asked as she cleared her throat.

"It's a stipulation, you have to have touched with emotion while sleeping" Mr Mamus explained. "That way teens aren't being married off to their fifth cousins if they went camping together and no paperwork was filed."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Well, then, it's obvious it's a mistake," Severus said as he stood and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would you both permit me to cast on you to confirm this?" Mr Mamus asked.

"Of course," Severus said, answering for them both.

Hermione nodded in the affirmative and held her breath.

Mr Mamus chanted an incantation she had never heard before, and waved his wand in the air above them both. They were forced together as if a magnet was drawing them closer and closer until a ring of magic fell around their torsos and started to wildly spin.

"I've never seen this before," Severus whispered to her.

"Neither have I," she said as she pulled her face back from his chest to speak. She felt as if, as the ring spun it forced them closer together until she could hardly keep a centimetre between them.

"I'm sorry," Mr Mamus said as the magical ring disappeared. "You are legally bound. The incantation confirms there was touching the night of the binding and since then you have shared a bed."

"We were stuck in a snow storm and...what do you mean touching that night?" Severus asked, confused.

"I would have to perform another test to get the exact information but..."

"Perform the bloody test!" Severus snapped at him.

"Uh, there's no need," Hermione said softly.

"What do you mean?!" Severus snapped at her as his attention re-focused onto her blushing face.

"You had a nightmare and I went in to see you," Hermione started as she watched Severus' eyes get wider and wider. "I think I stroked your forehead when I moved some hair from your eyes. I may have...I may have placed my hand on your head to calm you down."

"You came into my room?" Severus asked, shocked.

"I heard a crash and..."

"I'm sure you'll be very happy together," Mr Mamus said as he tried to shuffle them from his office. "Sometimes the accidents turn out to be the best marriages.,,"

"No, I will not permit this travesty of a law to bind me to her for the rest of my days!" Severus Snape yelled.

"Thank you for that!" Hermione snapped back. "Do you think I want to be married to you?!"

"Well, regardless, you are," Mr Mamus said as he tried to walk them to the door.

"Does this division of the Ministry allow divorces?" Severus asked.

"Annulments can be granted if you can prove there is absolutely no romantic involvement," Mr Mamus sighed; this meeting was going longer than scheduled and it was the end of the day.

"We aren't involved!" They both said at once.

"There would have to be a hearing," Mr Mamus explained.

"Tell us when and we'll be there," Severus said excitedly.

"Usually these things take weeks but...considering your interest in quickly dissolving this..."

"Yes," Hermione and Severus agreed.

"I might be able to hold a Level 1 hearing as early as tomorrow if you can provide me with some information right now," Mr Mamus sighed as he accio'd a quill.

"Anything," Hermione said.

"I'll need the names of character witnesses that can attest to the fact that you are not romantically involved," Mr Mamus started.

"They are all a day's drive away," Hermione said sadly.

"Can they not apparate here?"

"As I explained when we first met," Severus calmly explained. "We are in hiding from..."

"Oh, yes, I forgot," Mr Mamus joked. "Well, that won't work."

"Anything else we can do?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, where did you stay last night, when you didn't have sex?" Mr Mamus asked.

Severus looked at him, angry at his inference.

"The Hideaway Inn," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Nice name," Mr Mamus quipped. "Is there a wizard who can..."

"It was muggle establishment," Hermione interjected.

"Well, that complicates things," Mr Mamus said as he stared at them.

"The owner, Mrs. Partridge brought us cocoa and checked us in," Severus explained. "If you gave her Versatium and then confused her..."

"It'll have to do," Mr Mamus sighed.

"We can also take Versatium," Severus offered.

"Fine," Mr Mamus sighed as he looked at the clock. "I can probably arrange for a noon hearing."

"We'll be here," Hermione smiled at him.

"And, just so you know," Severus started. "We are staying in the same room again tonight, but it's for monetary issues alone. There are two queen size beds in it."

"I will note that on the record," Mr Mamus said as he walked toward the door. "Until tomorrow."

Severus nodded and gestured for Hermione to walk ahead of him. The laws in North America were proving to be vastly different from those in England.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Please look at the bottom of this post for the Marriage Law information as it pertains to this story. **

**Thank you so much for following my little tale. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell," Hermione said as she turned a document to face Severus.<p>

"What?" He asked as he shovelled some more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"There are stipulations we have to adhere to, if this doesn't go our way," Hermione explained. "There are laws within the laws."

"What kind of stipulations?" Severus asked, half listening.

"We cannot spend more than 3 nights away from each other in a row, and no more than six during a month unless stipulated by business travel that is registered ten days in advance," Hermione explained.

"The Americans and their rules. It's going to be annulled, so I don't know why you bother..." Severus said confidently.

"We have to submit to a magical physical exam after one month of marriage," Hermione continued.

"For what?" Severus asked.

"To prove we have consummated the marriage," Hermione read on.

"Archaic," Severus said as he continued to eat.

"We are bound by a fidelity clause," Hermione explained as she pointed at the document. "And our bond is recognized internationally as soon as we cross into another Ministry territory."

"So no moving away for a swift divorce," Severus said as he slowed his eating.

"An application for annulment must be made within 48 hours of marriage and only one annulment hearing is granted per marriage," Hermione continued to read. "The outcome of the hearing is binding for life."

"Very different from the UK," Severus noted as he wiped his mouth. "Well, we applied within the time frame and with the hearing tomorrow..."

"If that hearing doesn't go our way..." Hermione started. "We're stuck with each other."

"Then, it has to, there is no other alternative" Severus said as he gestured for the waitress to bring the check.

"You seem awfully confident," Hermione noted as she watched him pay for the bill. "Edwin, there are other documents that we need to get besides this one which only basically outlines the law."

"They will take one look at us, hear the circumstances and know that this was a horrible error," Severus said as he got up from his seat and started to put on his coat.

"Why would looking at us have anything to do with it?" Hermione asked as she put on her jacket and placed a hat on her head.

He looked at her like she was acting ridiculous.

"I never thought I would say this to you," he started as he did up his scarf. "But that's the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"What?!" Hermione asked as she followed him out of the diner. "Why is it dumb?"

He went outside and stopped walking; standing in front of her, he just looked at her for a moment before he spoke again.

"You do realize you are both young and beautiful, don't you?" He asked as the snow fell all around them.

"What?" She asked shocked. "No, I..."

"Well, whether you realize it or not, you are," he said as his breath puffed in the air around them. "And I, very obviously, am not. They will clearly see the error at the hearing."

He turned to start to walk away and she grabbed his arm to prevent him.

He turned and looked at her confused.

"You are not old and you are very handsome," Hermione said honestly. "And I'm not saying that to...to even the score or something. You actually are."

He looked at her surprised for a moment and then quickly masked his shock.

"Well then, you don't share the opinion of the vast majority of society Miss..."

"Maeve," Hermione reminded him.

"Maeve," he finished, embarrassed of his almost-error. "And your opinion of my age and looks, fortunately, has no bearing on what the Ministry will find."

"Well, that's fortunate for us," she said as she let go of his arm. He turned and walked away swiftly and, instead of joining him, she watched him go. Severus Snape was a conundrum.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: <strong>

**The North American Marriage Law was established as a morality-based law to prevent un-married witches and wizards from engaging in sexual activity prior to marriage. The Law was enacted in 1958. In the three years prior to the enactment of the Law, Ministries around the United States and Canada all reported an above average rate of pre-marital sexual activity and un-bonded birth rates. In order to stop, what the Ministries deemed as an unacceptable fate of their society, the North American Marriage Law was enacted. The Law states that any of-age witch and wizard that sleep in the same room and engage in emotional touching are bound by law. The bonding of witches and wizards drastically rose in the first year of the Law and quickly declined when few annulments were granted. Surprisingly, since the enactment of the Law, the average marital age in North America has dropped from twenty-four to twenty. Some experts believe this is a direct result of the Marriage Law, while others disagree and see it as a new trend within the wizarding community. Several stipulations are present within the Law itself, namely:**

**1. The witch and wizard are given 48 hours after the bonding to apply for an annulment. Annulment hearings are usually held within a few weeks of application. An annulment can only be granted if the witch and wizard can prove that either a) a true magical error occurred b) there is no romantic involvement and the engagement was accidental c) the witch and wizard are related and no less than fourth cousins. One annulment hearing is permitted per bond and the findings of that hearing and final and binding. For more information on annulment procedures please consult the Ministry document entitled _Annulment Procedures_.**

**2. The witch and wizard must both agree to the initial sleeping arrangements which created the bond. If either witch or wizard is coerced into these arrangements the bond is void. The Ministry will also take into account instances where there is a significant age difference between the witch and wizard that would not be conducive to marital health or longevity. The Ministry will not tolerate domestic abuse within the bonds of marriage. For more information on coercion and abuse please consult the Ministry document entitled _Happy Marital Relations: What Every Witch and Wizard Needs to Know_.**

**3. A witch and wizard may sleep in the same room and engage in emotional touching if paperwork is filed and approved by the local Ministry ten days prior to the act. The forms must be filed in triplicate and filed with the Marriage Registration Office, the Morality Office, and the Medial Health Faculty at the Ministry. Any engagement prior to official approval from all three offices will result in official bonding. For more information please consult the Ministry document entitled _Initial Bond Requirements_.**

**4. Once bound, the witch and wizard must submit themselves to a magical physical examination no more than one month after the bond occurred. The purpose of this examination is to verify that the marriage has been consummated. The Ministry would like to encourage all bonded couples to have children and propagate our way of life. For more information please consult the Ministry document entitled _Sexual Relations Within a Magical Marriage_.**

**5. Once bound, the witch and wizard may not stay separately for more than 3 nights in a row and no more than 6 nights apart during a one month period. If there is a need to stay apart, for the purposes of work for example, the witch and wizard must apply for special permission from the Ministry. For more information please consult the Ministry document entitled _Daily Life Expectations Within a Marital Bond_.**

**6. Once bound, the witch and wizard are bound by a fidelity clause and may not sleep with or engage in sexual activity with others. Both witch and wizard must make themselves available to the other throughout the marriage unless illness or other problems prevent such activity. If one of the partners should die, a new bond can be sought. For more in information please consult the Ministry document _Fidelity: It's True Meaning_.**

**7. Once bound, the witch and wizard's magic are also joined. Their magic is viewed by the Ministry as an extension of the bond and a way to solidify their union within the community. For more information please consult the Ministry document _Magical Bonds: A Guide for Marital Relations_.**

**8. All North American marital bonds are recognized internationally. The bond is registered with the office in which the witch and wizard reside and will only be made available to other agencies if the witch and/or wizard cross into their territory. For more information please consult the Ministry document _International Marital Bond Registration_.**

**9. Magical rings are immediately attached to both witch and wizard upon the creation of the bond. The rings are only removable upon death and are a sign to all others in the community that the witch and wizard are joined. Inscriptions and runes placed on the rings are there through the magical bond which exists between each unique pair and are placed as a part of their joined magic. For more information please consult the Ministry document _Magical Rings: The Runes the Guide Us_.**

**10. Amendments, punishments, and further additions to this Law can be found in Ministry Documents 4-65, 5-87, 7-22, 7-89, & 8-53. The amendments, punishments and further additions all must fit the original purpose of the Law: to discourage pre-marital sexual activity and promote legitimate marital relations between a witch and wizard that further propagate our way of life and encourage the production of the next generation of witches and wizards raised in legally bound marriages.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Many people seemed to enjoy the Marriage Law I set up in the last chapter-and some of you noticed how much fun I had writing it. I did. I totally did. **

**There were a few misunderstandings that I should clear up-Hermione was not staying with Harry and Ron at the hotel so the Law didn't apply to her before Severus. Also, the Law is North American so them staying in a tent in the UK would also not apply. **

**The hearing is coming soon and our heroes are going to have quite the fight ahead of them. But, until then, things get even more complicated...**

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke to snoring across the room. Not gentle snoring, loud annoying snoring coming from the man who, hopefully, wouldn't be her husband after today.<p>

He hadn't woken up during the night, which was fortunate and, having separate beds was much more comfortable for them both.

She lay on her side for a while watching him sleep on his back a few feet away. She was surprised by his frank admission yesterday that he didn't think himself handsome.

Sure, with the loud noise emanating from him at the moment, he wasn't a heart-throb, but he was by no means difficult to look at. His tall frame, high cheek bones, piercing eyes and beautiful voice made Severus Snape a nice male specimen. Recently, with him wearing muggle clothes, tool belts and tying his hair back, she had to admit he was more attractive than in the long black robes with the scowl on his face. Although, Hermione had to admit, she had never thought of him that way until she had yesterday. Now, she had trouble _not_ thinking about him that way and it was slightly disturbing.

Last night, they had spent the evening combing over several magical newspapers including the Nor'Easter and the Atlantic Quire. They had todays addition and several others that they had managed to convince people to give them at the Ministry Office. One bloke had a significant pile under his desk and was happy to hand them all over. The picture in England, since they had left, was not a pretty one. North American magical newspapers were reporting that the Ministry had been officially taken over by the Death Eaters. No dead were listed, but it had to be significant, Severus surmised, for that to happen. There were rumors in both newspapers that the Death Eaters were setting their sights on North America next. Many of the articles focused on North American wizarding security and were scant with the details about the UK. One article focused on how drastically life had changed since Dumbledore had been murdered.

Only two articles in all of the papers even mentioned that Harry Severus, Hermione, and Ron were missing. One article speculated that they may have been caught by Severus and were being held by the Death Eaters. Another article speculated that Severus had somehow displeased Voldemort and that he had been killed while Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the run. It was a challenge to read the newspapers and see few details. Either North American newspapers weren't interested in what was going on in the UK or they were careful about what they shared. Severus told Hermione that he believed it was the second option; they were closely watching what was happening but not reporting on it. In none of the papers were their pictures or any of them which brought them all a great deal of relief.

'It's reassuring,' Hermione thought to herself as she continued to watch him snore. 'That the Ministry here understood they were refugees from the UK and dealt with them in all matters under their assumed names. Regardless of sharing with the UK, it took away at least one worry.'

His snoring suddenly stopped and she swiftly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Several moments passed in which she felt she was being scrutinized. Hermione had felt the same way last night when they were both trying to get to sleep.

She heard blankets shuffle and feet pad across the floor. Just as Hermione was about to open an eye to see what he was up to, she heard his voice.

"You can stop pretending to sleep," he said as she heard a door creak open and then shut.

Hermione sat up and threw the covers off her and looked around. The door to the washroom was closed and he was inside.

She sat there and waited a minute for him to emerge again.

"How did you know I was awake?" She asked anxiously as soon as the door opened.

"You're breathing was shallow and uneven," Severus said as he walked toward an ironing board and started to set it up. He was wearing the same clothes he'd had on for days; they didn't have any money to make frivolous purchases and without cleansing charms she was sure they truly looked like refugees at this point.

"You were watching my chest?" Hermione asked, bothered by the prospect.

"Yes," he admitted as he walked back into the washroom and filled the iron with water.

"And you don't see a problem with this?" Hermione called out to him, indignant.

She heard the water shut off and he emerged again carrying the iron.

"Not when one is trying to ascertain whether you are fake-sleeping or not," he said without issue. "Now, are you having a shower? Because I would like to iron my pants, which would require me to take them off."

"Say no more," Hermione said as she stood from the bed and marched toward the washroom. "I would just appreciate not having my person scrutinized in such a manner."

"Stop pretending to sleep and it won't happen again," Severus said as he adjusted the dial on the iron. "Now, if you toss out your pants and sweater, I can iron them as well," he offered.

"Really?" She asked, shocked.

"You look so surprised," he said not looking at her as he tested the iron. "I _am_ capable of kindness, in case you were unaware."

"I know," she said softly back, not sure how to take this side of him. "Thank you."

Hermione went into the washroom and stripped off her wrinkled pants and underwear. She was going to wash the panties first and use the hairdryer to get them manageably dry. She then took off her sweater and bra and folded the pants and sweater into a neat pile before depositing them outside the washroom door. As she scrubbed at her underwear she heard footfalls come toward the door and then walk away from it.

'No one,' she thought. 'Would believe Severus Snape was ironing my clothes right now.'

Hermione finished with her panties and then jumped into the shower to clean herself. When she was ready to dress a half hour later, she found a hanger on the outside of the washroom door with her top and pants neatly ironed on it.

"Your turn," she said as she walked into the room to see him watching a morning news show.

"I have to be quick," he said as he got up and walked toward the washroom. "The hearing is at half past."

"I thought it was at ten?" Hermione asked, surprised as she followed him toward the door.

"An owl arrived," he said as he shut the door behind him and spoke through it. "One of the Ministry Officials is leaving on a ski vacation, so they moved it up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked angrily as she rapped on the door.

"I tried to," he yelled through the door as she heard rustling. "But short of opening the door and walking inside, you couldn't hear me. After the way you acted about my watching your breathing this morning..."

"You can hear me now," Hermione pointed out, annoyed. She was speaking quite loudly but it wasn't impossible.

"With the shower on, and your singing, it was hard to get through to you," he said as she heard water start in the tub and a curtain pulled across.

At that moment, Hermione was a little ticked off that not only were they possibly going to be late, but that they would also not have time for breakfast, and she was starving. If he had just peeked his head in, and told her, she would have hurried and they wouldn't be rushing now.

"You could have just opened it like this..." she said as she whipped open the door.

"What the fuck!" He yelled from his spot naked in front of the sink.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as her face went sixteen shades of red. All she could see was loads and loads of very white skin, dark hair on his chest and groin, a Dark Mark and a semi-erect penis.

"Get the hell out!" He snapped at her as he threw his wet boxers into the sink.

Hermione snapped the door shut quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled through the door.

There was no response from inside. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't get the image of a very naked Severus Snape out of her mind.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, quietly.

Still no response.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Was all she could think.

"I'm incredibly sorry!" She yelled again, her voice shaking.

"So it seems!" he snapped from the other side of the door.

She heard the curtain pull back harshly and then pull across the bar again.

Hermione banged her head against the door several times in humiliation and frustration.

"Get away from the bloody door!" Severus yelled at her from his place in the shower.

Hermione walked away from the door and threw herself on her bed. She felt like a complete idiot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: We're dropping in on the Hearing as it's in progress. I know some of you may have wanted more detail here, but there is a reason why it's brief. It'll all make sense eventually.**

**I also have a request: I'm not completely happy with my summary of this story and several people have commented or PM'd and offered suggestions for improvement. If anyone else has a suggestion or can think of a summary that better encompasses this story, can you PM it to me? I love writing stories, but think I really suck at summaries and I would really appreciate the help.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"You rented a room to this couple?" Mr Mamus asked Mrs. Partridge.<p>

"Objection! We are not a couple," Hermione said as she stood from her seat.

"Miss, it has been explained to you that this is not a muggle courtroom and therefore objections are not permitted, if you continue to..." Mr Hensen, a Ministry Official started.

"She won't interrupt again, your Excellency," Severus said as he hauled Hermione back down into her seat.

"Hey!" Hermione gasped.

"Bloody stop that!" Severus hissed at her.

Things had been awkward with them ever since she had walked in on him naked in the washroom. She had apologized profusely and he had decided to say little in return, which further made the situation intolerable. Upon their late arrival at the Ministry, they had both been taken into separate rooms, given Veritaserum, and had been asked a series of questions that ranged from banal to humiliating to provocative. Hermione had hoped that her answers, though at times problematic for the case they were making, at least clarified how they ended up sleeping together in his trailer. She wasn't sure what Severus had said in his interview and knew, somehow, he was not going to tell her after what happened this morning.

"Did you rent a room to them?" Mr Mamus asked again.

"I did," Mrs Partridge said robotically. She was under Veritaserum.

"Did you have opportunities to observe them?"

"I observed them at check in, check out, and when I brought them cocoa," she said.

"How were they at check in?"

"The man, Mr Calder, checked them in," she explained. "She was standing by the fire in the lobby. I didn't speak to her then."

"Who was the room for?" Ms Mamus asked.

"It was for the two of them," she explained. "He originally asked for two beds but we didn't have one like that available."

"How did he react to this?"

"He said they would manage," she answered.

"Looks good for us," Hermione whispered as she leaned into Severus. "We asked for two beds."

Severus merely nodded and said nothing; he was focused on Mrs. Partridge's testimony. Hermione noticed that, after his veritaserum interview, he seemed less confident they would get an annulment. Yesterday, he was so sure that this hearing would be an easy annulment but today, as they sat in the hearing, he almost looked like a deer caught in headlamps.

"And at check out?" Mr Mamus asked.

"She was worried about the roads and he said a few things to calm her down as we finished the paper work," Mrs Partridge continued.

"Did they seem familiar? Comfortable with one another?"

"Yes," she answered. "They had matching rings and acted like they were a couple recently married."

"Why do you say that?" Mr Mamus asked.

"He seemed a little guarded around her," she answered. "She kept looking toward him for approval."

"I did not!" Hermione gasped and started to rise.

Severus placed a hand firmly on her leg and forced her to sit back down.

"And the other time you observed them?"

"I was bringing cocoa around to all the guests," she explained. "He looked a little wrinkled and she was only in a bathrobe with messy hair."

"What was your impression?"

"That they'd just had sex," Mrs Partridge said mechanically.

"Because of their appearance?"

"That, and she called him 'love'," Mrs Partridge explained.

"I what?!" Hermione snapped as she tried to squirm away from Severus' grip on her thigh.

"Stop it now!" Severus hissed into her ear.

"I did not!" Hermione hissed back.

"You did, and I thought it was weird at the time, but I said nothing," Severus whispered.

She looked at him wide-eyed as the questioning continued.

"I did?"

"You did," he confirmed quietly.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, more herself than him.

"I haven't the foggiest," Severus said back distractedly.

"In the morning was there any evidence in the room that either person had slept anywhere else beside the bed?"

"No, all evidence pointed to the fact that they had slept in the bed together," she confirmed.

"Thank you," Mr Mamus said. "Mister and Madam Justices I would like permission to perform a test?"

"You have it," one Justice said as he nodded.

"Can you both please stand?" Mr Mamus asked Severus and Hermione.

Hermione and Severus stood and looked at him confused.

He cast around them and looked back at the Justices who nodded. A piece of parchment appeared in the air above their heads and slowly floated into the hands of Mr Mamus.

"What was the test?" Severus asked. No one cared to answer his question.

"Neither of you are virgins, but there is no evidence that you have had sex with each other," Mr Mamus explained. "It doesn't however indicate that you have not been involved in some other form of sexual activity that was not picked up in your veritaserum testimony."

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"And this information is necessary how?" Severus asked. As far as he was concerned, there was irrefutable evidence that they had not engaged in sex; an annulment would have to be granted.

"But we do know from your interviews," Mr. Mamus continued, ignoring his question. "That you have touched each other with emotion while both asleep and awake. And that you have had romantic and sexual thoughts about each other."

"I touched you when we shook hands, are we also married?" Hermione barked at Mr. Mamus. She was getting angry and concerned because the conversation was going in the wrong direction.

"And that she," he said as he pointed to Hermione and ignored her outburst. "Has intimate knowledge of Mr Calder's body. Her Veritaserum testimony was very detailed."

"I walked in on him by accident as he was preparing for a shower!" Hermione yelled. "He was naked and it was a bloody accident!"

"I also think it needs to be added into evidence," said one Justice before them. "That Mr. Calder's hand has been on Mrs. Calder's thigh throughout most of this proceeding."

"To keep her in her seat!" Severus finally snapped as he stood from his chair. "This is a bloody travesty!"

"Do you have any evidence that contradicts what has been presented?" Mr Mamus asked the pair.

"We are not romantically involved, nor did we intend to marry!" Hermione yelled. "We have testified under veritaserum to this court, and yet you continue to..."

"Mister Justices, if I may?" Severus asked. They all nodded in agreement and he continued. "Although the evidence presented today does indeed look suspicious, I would like to remind the court that the entire purpose of this law is to keep witches and wizards from being sexually available to each other outside of a bond."

All the justices nodded.

"If that is indeed the case," Severus continued. "Then the evidence that we have not had sexual relations with each other, as proven by this court, should explain why we want this marriage dissolved. We did sleep in the same quarters and, at one point, in the same bed, but we did not engage in sexual activity and then approach the court with regret asking for an annulment. We approached the court asking for an annulment because, truly, we had no knowledge of this law and never intended to marry. If the court would please look at those facts when considering this case, they would see that we are merely a man and a woman, new to this area and completely unaware of this particular law. We deserve an opportunity to right this wrong."

The justices nodded and a bubble immediately appeared around them as they discussed the case. Hermione, Severus, and Mr Mamus could hear nothing. Hermione could see them looking at pieces of parchment which had their veritaserum testimonies on them. One justice kept raising his head to look at them and narrow his eyes. Another justice seemed more interested in the time than the case before her.

"Nice speech," Hermione said to Severus as she leaned in and whispered.

"Thank you," Severus said with a nod.

A half an hour passed with the Justices huddled in the bubble before them and no decision made. Hermione's stomach rumbled and she shifted on her seat. Her body was making her and anyone within five feet of her painfully aware of her hunger.

"Take a couple of dollars and go get something to eat from that stand in the main entryway," Severus said as he handed her some cash.

"No, I'm fine, I'll wait for the decision," Hermione said stoically as she gave back the money.

Severus grumbled something incoherently next to her. Although his stomach didn't reveal it, he must have been just as hungry as she was. She had seen the man eat and he could pack away the calories. Although, after seeing his body naked, there's a questions as to where he puts the food. He was far too long and lean to get away with eating as he did. But, she hadn't seen in exercise beyond working at the Motel.

One justice appeared to be arguing with another but Hermione and Severus couldn't hear a thing being said.

They saw one Justice, the one who had been arguing, stand and start to walk away. Two Justices appeared to call out to him, but he didn't look back. He merely walked out of the bubble, into the regular hearing room, and past Severus and Hermione without a second glance.

"Is that a good sign?" She asked.

"I don't know," Severus said, worriedly.

Just then, the bubble dissolved and the Justices looked at them.

"You make a compelling case, and the fact that you have not had sexual relations works in your favour," the Justice started. "Your veritaserum testimonies also corroborate the information that you have not had sex."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Veritaserum testimony, however, can be unreliable and sometimes tampered with by the interviewee, so it is not therefore, legally admissible as truth unless used on a muggle. The test performed in the courtroom, however, only has the ability to test for penetrative sex, which leaves the door open for all kinds of other types of sexual relations," the Justice continued.

"But we haven't, not even while legally bound," Hermione pleaded.

"That being said," the Justice continued. "Ignorance of the law is no excuse. You are married in the eyes of this Ministry. You agreed to the sleeping conditions that created the bond, are not significantly different in age, knew each other prior to the bond, and seem to be in no danger. In fact, you appear to get along quite well, and have no issues with nudity, romantic thoughts, sexual thoughts, or physical familiarity with one another..."

"Oh fuck," Severus muttered.

"It is therefore the decision of this Court, that the marriage should stand," the Justice finished before he banged his gavel and stood. The other Justices stood with him and started to gather their belongings and leave.

"What?!" Hermione snapped as she jumped up in her seat.

"Best of luck!" Mr Mamus said to them before he quickly brushed past and toward the exit.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

She looked down to see Severus leaning on an elbow as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thank you for your overwhelming response to the last chapter. I know most of you were quite sure they wouldn't get an annulment bc what would I write about?! but it was nice to hear your take on the hearing. Our poor heroes are now going to have to deal with the ramifications of this ruling. **

**Anyone who wants to know what was said in the private the interviews, is going to have to wait for a few chapters. All requests for this information can be filed in triplicate with the appropriate office. **

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"I demand an appeal!" Hermione yelled as Severus dragged her through the corridor by the waist and outside into the cold. She had been yelling and screaming atrocities at anyone in the building since the decision had been given. For a while he just sat and nursed the headache that was building in his skull but, eventually, he had had enough and he pulled her from the Courtroom.<p>

"Stop it now!" He hissed at her when they finally stepped outside.

"Stop what?!" Hermione yelled loudly. "Asking for justice?!"

"You are making a fool of yourself and making my headache ten times worse," he said, some venom in his voice.

"We cannot accept this decision it's...it's..."

"Ridiculous, I know," he finished for her. "But regardless, we are not going to get anything done by insulting every person who works there. You have a copy of the law and all it's affiliated documents?"

She nodded in the affirmative.

"We'll take it with us and study it," he said as he tied a scarf around his neck. "We are two intelligent people; there must be a loophole somewhere that we can call them on. Trust me, we are not done with this."

"And until then?" Hermione asked.

"We carry on as usual," Severus said as he gestured for her to walk with him. "There's is no need for this absurd situation to alter..."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked as she pointed to her left hand that she'd taken the glove off of. A gold ring gleamed in the winter sun.

"We'll think of something on the way home," he sighed. "My point being, those reams of paper you have in your satchel must have something in them that we can use, some kernel of information that would work to our benefit, and you and I are going to find it."

Hermione stared at him with a wrinkled brow.

"So, are you moving into my room or am I moving into yours? That's definitely carrying on as usual," Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked.

"We can't spend more than 3 nights in a row away and no more than 6 a month separate," Hermione said as she looked at him worried. "Have you not been listening? We are still married Edwin!"

Severus thought for a moment and said nothing. His headache was pounding behind his eyes, his neck was tight, and his jaw felt like it might snap in two. Between Hermione's yelling and the idiotic interview and the sham of a hearing, Severus thought that dealing with a maniac back in the UK might have been a better gig.

"Sleeping in my kitchen constituted sleeping together for the purpose of this law?" He asked finally.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative. The confused look on her face suddenly morphed into one of happiness when realization of what that meant hit her.

"So we just need to do that, until we clear this up," Severus said.

He heard her release a breath beside him.

"So, I take it that works for you?" He asked as he rubbed at his temples.

"It does," Hermione said as she looked at him concerned. "And the rings?"

Severus thought again.

"We may actually need to tell them," Severus said quietly as he closed his eyes to that horrible thought. "Otherwise, you sneaking into my trailer and the rings..."

"It's a little too much to hide," Hermione agreed. "Headache?"

Severus nodded in the affirmative.

They walked along in silence to their car.

"Can I ask a question?" Hermione asked once they got to it.

"Apparently, you have many rights to me at this moment, so a question is permitted," he said tiredly.

"How will we know when they find the remaining Horcruxes? I mean, you seemed as surprised as I was when we read the newspapers."

"I'm not in contact with anyone, if you must know," Severus said as he walked around toward the driver's side door.

"Then how will we know?" Hermione asked as she followed him.

"The Order knew the final destination was the Americas but nothing more specific than that," Severus explained as he leaned against the hood of the car with his elbow and massaged his head. "Remus will probably be sent to find us."

"And how will he do that without..."

"I rented a storage locker in Los Angeles when we landed," Severus explained as he took out his keys and watched her gently take them from him. "It is emitting a low level spell that only he'll know is from me when he runs a scan. Also, in that locker, is our location."

"That's quite the plan," Hermione said as she gently pushed him toward the passenger side of the car and he, without issue, went.

"It has been a contingency plan for two years, just in case," Severus explained as he watched her open the driver's door and lean across the seat to open the passenger door for him.

"And everything went as planned?" Hermione asked as he slid into the car.

"No," he answered with a wince as they both did up their seatbelts. "I was unable to drain my muggle bank account, hence our threadbare existence."

"Why don't you sleep for the first few hours and let me drive?" Hermione said kindly as she looked at his ashen face. "We need to get something to eat before we leave town though."

"I thought I'd read the law and..." Severus started.

"You look like your head is about to explode," Hermione said kindly. "Just bloody sleep. And, for the record, threadbare existence or not, we are doing just fine."

"We were, until two of us ended up bloody married," Severus said as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

"True," Hermione agreed. "Perhaps it'll end up being a quick fix; one that we'll laugh about years from now?"

Severus turned his head and looked at her as if she may be insane.

"Yes, let's hope for that," Severus said sarcastically before he turned his head back and closed his eyes again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: It's a short one but it's got punch. I love that you guys are getting so into this story! I have people making predictions, others angry at the Ministry, and still others asking when the sex scenes start...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Grant's where?!" Severus asked shocked as he threw his gloves down on the Motel counter.<p>

"I found him on the floor of his kitchen in the evening and called an ambulance," Harry explained. "They are running tests; Ron should be coming back from visiting him any moment. He got a ride into town with the trucker staying here. He was bringing him back as well."

"Heart attack?" Hermione asked.

"No, they said his heart was fine, which is why they were so concerned," Harry said as his eyes caught the ring on Severus' hand. "Why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

Severus looked at his hand and sighed. He'd forgotten, in the news of Grant, that he'd taken off his gloves.

"It's a long story," Severus said. "But right now, I need to go see Grant."

Hermione nodded next to him.

"He's married?" Harry whispered to Hermione as they watched Severus gather his gloves and turn to leave.

She shook her head in the negative. It was not a subject she wanted to talk about.

"Okay, do you have a bunch of stuff to unload from the auction?" Harry asked Hermione as Severus walked toward the door. Severus paused at the door when he heard her say 'no' to Harry before he walked outside.

He was backing the car out of it's spot when Harry came storming from the office and stood in front of his car.

"She told you?" Severus asked as he rolled down his window and let the cold air into his car.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled from the office door.

"You knew about the law and you bloody trapped her!" Harry snapped as he banged his hand down on the hood of the old car.

Severus put the car in park, got out and slammed the door. He stalked toward Harry and loomed over him.

"I absolutely did not!" Severus snapped.

"Are you telling me that you brought us somewhere without knowing the laws of that place? That doesn't sound like you!" Harry demanded as he poked Severus in the chest.

Severus pushed him back harshly.

"Severus!" Hermione called to him.

"Edwin!" Both Harry and Severus yelled at once, both turning to look at her.

"I looked up the laws," Severus admitted. "I know their Code of Apparition, I know Wand Law here, and I know that this particular branch of the Ministry in the Americas will not, share information with the British so our identities, even if revealed, are safe. What I never thought to check, because I had absolutely no reason to do so, was if your friend, my former student, slept on my couch for one night because her heat was out, that somehow I would be bloody married to her!"

The wind was suddenly taken out of Harry's sails and he felt Hermione's hand on his arm, pulling him away from Severus.

"Go to the hospital," Hermione said to Severus. "We can all talk more later."

Severus nodded and walked back to the car, then drove off without a backwards glance.

"Holy fuck Mione!" Harry said as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"We demanded a hearing so it could be annulled," Hermione explained. "That's why we were gone so long."

"I take it the hearing hasn't happened?" Harry asked.

"No, it did," Hermione said sadly. "A series of unrelated, and yet compromising things, led them to believe that this was a good match and they refused to dissolve the marriage."

"You're fucking joking, right?" Harry asked, pissed.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said. "I have a copy of the law and all it's requisite documents. Our current plan is to scour it and find a loophole."

"I'll help," Harry offered.

"Until then, we have to abide by the stipulations of the bond," Hermione said as she swallowed hard.

"What are those?" Harry asked, worried.

"The rings won't come off, we cannot sleep with anyone else, and we are supposed to sleep together..."

"Sex with Snape?!" Harry snapped.

"No, not sex, well, not yet at least..."

"What do you mean sleep together then?" Harry asked.

"In the same bed or room," Hermione explained. "We figured that I could sleep in his trailer on the kitchen bed and because that qualified the first time..."

"It would still qualify now, bloody brilliant!" Harry said.

"It was his idea," Hermione explained. "So, you see Harry, he doesn't want this any more then I do."

"I guess," Harry said as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Mione."

Just then a truck pulled up in front of the Motel. Ron jumped out and waved to the driver who soon pulled away. He ran towards his friends and gave them both a hug.

"You're back!" He smiled at Hermione.

"I am," Hermione smiled back. "How's Grant?"

"They were getting the results from all his tests soon but Hank had to get on the road so I had to leave."

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "Well, S...Edwin is on his way there and he'll at least find out."

"Yeah, good," Ron smiled. "So how'd you auction trip go?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned looks.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Let's get a cup of tea," Hermione suggested as she linked an arm through Ron's and they started toward Grant's small kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I know many of you were hoping for Ron's reaction in this chapter but instead I have cut away to Severus and Grant. This chapter provides you with some important background information about Severus and Grant's history. Enjoy!**

**This is also the second post for today so it you have not read Harry's reaction to their marriage, go back one chapter.**

**I love reviews-I admit it! I absolutely love to read your reactions to the story, predictions, all that. They make me smile and sometimes actually laugh out loud bc I think my readers have to be the funniest and most interesting group around. I appreciate the time you are devoting to my story, so thank you.**

**So, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Just a cough?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat on an uncomfortable chair next to Grant's bed.<p>

"Apparently not," Grant said, his voice barely audible.

"Have you received word from the doctors?" Severus asked as he looked at all the machinery surrounding and hooked up to his friend.

Grant shook his head in the negative.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"You remember that diner in Sydney?" Grant choked out before he started to wheeze.

Severus smiled at him and nodded.

"You took pity on me," Severus said.

"You just looked like you needed a friend," Grant said softly.

"I had run away from my father," Severus explained. "Staying with you those few days let me clear my head. I may have killed him otherwise."

Grant chuckled, not realizing how true the words Severus spoke were.

"You were pretty beaten up," Grant said softly. "Not a good man?"

Severus nodded his head in the negative. "To me or my mother. She was the reason I went back in the end."

Grant nodded in understanding.

"My father wasn't the gentle sort either," Grant said as his eyes started to close over.

Severus watched him struggle to stay awake for a few moments before he spoke.

"Why don't you rest?" Severus said softly. "I'll wake you if anyone comes in."

Grant opened his eyes one more time and nodded. He then turned his head and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Severus sat in the sterile room with Grant and his roommate that snored, and listened to the quiet humming and beeping of the machines around him. It had been a long time since he'd been in a muggle hospital and it brought back memories he'd rather forget; broken limbs, lying to doctors, and the pitying looks of nurses who knew what was going on, but could do nothing about the situation. The technology seemed to have changed a great deal over the years. Everything was electronic and there seemed to be fewer nurses caring for the patients. Canadian hospitals also seemed more modern than their British counterparts but, in the end, they were still buildings filled with the sick and dying.

Grant had mentioned the first time they met and Severus remembered it as clearly as if it were yesterday. He was fifteen and had just taken a severe beating from his father while on summer holiday from school. It had been the first time he'd really stood up to his father and he'd received double the injuries because of it.

He had truly wanted to kill the man for the first time in his life and had, in a moment of upset, pulled out an illegal international port key and used it. He'd said Sydney, thinking Australia was as far away as he could get, and had arrived in Sydney, Nova Scotia instead. It was a humiliating disappointment but the port key only had one more use and he needed to think about whether he really wanted to return to England before he used it again.

To add insult to injury, he had no concept of Canadian currency and had transfigured a piece of paper into a hundred dollar bill. The diner he had eaten at had refused the money, insisting it was counterfeit. Severus was only a few moments away from the police being called when Grant had stepped in and paid for his lunch.

Severus was sitting on a bus bench outside trying to think of what to do next when Grant and his wife pulled up in a truck and asked him if he was alright. Their warm smiles and genuine concern caused Severus to do something he rarely did; be honest. He told them, truthfully he was not. They asked if he had anywhere to stay and when he nodded his head in the negative Iris told him, without censure, to get in the truck.

They drove him out to the Margaree Motel fed him and gave him a room to stay in and sort things out. They asked few questions, pressed little for answers, and gave him the space he needed.

Four days later, he told them he needed to go back home and they drove him back into Sydney, gave him a card with their address and phone number and told him that if he ever needed to get away from his dad again to call them. Iris hugged him and handed him a sandwich and Grant patted his back kindly. They left him at the bus station with a ticket to Halifax in his hand. Once he was alone, Severus went to the empty washroom to apparate home. Grant and Iris, with their small act of kindness, had shown him how good people could be in a world where he was beaten by his father and bullied by his peers.

The next time he saw them was six years later after the fall of Voldemort. Iris was not the same woman he remembered. She was tired a lot, forgot things easily and spent more and more time in bed. Grant alluded to the fact that she was suffering from depression but Severus never heard any details. He knew their thirty year old daughter, Constance, had died in a car accident earlier that year and assumed she was still grieving the loss.

Grant was working hard to keep the Motel going and he appreciated Severus' help over the winter. Severus appreciated a place to stay while the Death Eaters fought amongst themselves after the fall of their leader. Lily's Death had been devastating, his trial quick, and his escape to the Margaree Motel almost instantaneous.

It was the solitude he needed to sort out his thoughts and plan the next part of his life; prepare for the role he was about to take on. Dumbledore had readily given him the time off, knowing when he came back events and roles would be set in motion. Truthfully, it was the last time in his life that Severus had been free of his role as Death Eater and spy which is why, when he knew he needed to take them to escape, the Margaree Motel had been his first choice.

The only other time he'd considered going to the Motel was five years ago when he was at a Potioneers Conference in Boston. He had even gone as far as to look up information on the Olsen's and had discovered that Iris had died. Part of him had wanted to visit Grant in person and offer his condolences, but another part of him knew if he visited while at the conference the location as a safe house would be compromised; he was being watched. Instead, he wrote a note and sent it to Grant using muggle mail. It was the best he could do for his friend at the time. Now, as he sat here looking at Grant and his grey pallor, Severus Snape wondered if he would ever be able to repay the man who had done so much for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Everyone wanted to know Ron's reaction-here it is. It may or may not be what you expect, but hopefully it works for you. I've had a couple of requests asking how long this story will be. I am hoping to finish it by New Years and I have 28 chapters written at this point. Timeline-wise, they are married in late February (currently now in the story) and the story will finish around the time of the Battle of Hogwarts (May). I hope this helps everyone sort out where we are in this little tale. I'm picturing about 40 chapters but you never know...**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione, Harry and Ron sat around the breakfast table in Grant's kitchen not eating or talking much. They had not received word on Grant, and Severus had not returned all night. Hermione had told Ron about the Marriage Law and, after the initial shock and upset, he had become rather reclusive. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.<p>

"I guess I should finish the tile on room three and then we'll have to get started on the drywall in your room Maeve," Harry said. "You'll have to stay in one of the half finished rooms for a while."

"No, she's got to stay with her bloody husband, remember?" Ron snapped.

"You say it like it's something I want," Hermione said back to him, hurt in her voice.

"You seem awfully resigned to the situation, that's all I'm saying," Ron said flippantly.

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked, her voice raw.

"Because it's bloody true," Ron said, not meeting her eyes.

"We demanded a hearing and they found against us," Hermione started. "We presented valid information, but they seemed convinced that we should stay married."

"Because they found out you slept together!" Ron snapped.

"I was in his kitchen," Hermione said, dumbfounded; she had been over the story twice with him already.

"But at the Inn you were in the same bed," Ron said as he pointed a finger at her. Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes as his face contorted in anger before her.

"There was only one; he wanted to sleep in the car, and I tried sleeping on the floor, it was just stupid to not sleep in a bed when there was one," Hermione explained. "We were on opposite sides and didn't even come close to each other."

"So you say," Ron started.

"It's bloody true," Hermione said seriously; she was done with his accusations. "And I don't have to justify myself to you, anymore."

"Because we're no longer sleeping together?" Ron pointed out.

"Ron, that's enough," Harry warned, his voice sharp.

"Is it? Because I don't think it bloody is!" Ron snapped at the two of them as he rose from his chair roughly. "She's bloody married to Snape!"

"Edwin!" Harry and Hermione corrected him.

"Whatever his name is," Ron said angry. "He's still the same greasy git that made our lives hell for years, and will soon be taking his husband's rights with you!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped as she too stood.

"Ron...er Ian, mate, you need to step back and think..." Harry started.

"He will won't he?!" Ron lashed out. "You said the law itself says after a month..."

"But that's a whole month away, and we hope we can get it annulled by then and..."

"Oh yeah, he'll be trying real hard for that," Ron said sarcastically. "You're probably the first chance he's had at pus..."

"Don't speak about him like that!" Hermione snapped. "Or me, for that matter!"

"I think we all just need to calm down," Harry said as he got up as well.

"Maybe you should do Harry too," Ron said loudly. "After Snape, he'll be the only one of the three of us you haven't slept with!"

The crack of Hermione's hand across Ron's face happened at the same time the door to the room banged open.

Severus Snape didn't miss a beat as he charged across the room, grabbed Ron by the collar, and slammed him against a wall.

"Severus!" Hermione called out in shock.

"Edwin!" Harry called as well.

"I don't care what the fuck you think of me, or even what you say about me," Severus warned menacingly as he pushed Ron harshly up against the wall. "But don't you ever, EVER, insult her again. Are we clear?"

Ron nodded his head with derision and Severus pushed him up against the wall again, smacking his body hard into it.

"Edwin, I think..." Harry started.

"I'm not sure you understand," Severus said clearly as he felt Hermione's hand pull at his shoulder. "I don't need a wand, to hurt you."

Ron nodded his head in the affirmative and Severus released him. Ron buckled slightly and Severus stepped back. Severus looked around at Harry and Hermione, both gaping at him and swiftly walked out of the room.

"Holy fuck," Ron muttered as he got his bearings.

"You can be a real prat sometimes," Harry said as he picked up an overturned chair.

"Mione, I..." Ron started.

"Don't talk to me right now, please," Hermione said as he picked up her coat and walked outside after Severus.

"Edwin!" She called as she watched him march towards his trailer. "Edwin!"

"Not now...Maeve," Severus called back to her as he opened the door to his trailer and let it clap shut behind him.

Hermione walked up to the door and knocked. "Edwin?"

"I just need to sleep," Severus called out to her.

She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. He was flopped on the bed in his room with the door wide open and his shoes still on.

"We were wondering about Grant," Hermione said, knowing he wouldn't want to discuss what just happened with Ron.

"Lung cancer," Severus said softly, his face partially buried in a pillow. "They think it's quite far advanced, but need to run more tests."

"Oh my god, Severus," Hermione said as she walked toward the room and stopped at the doorway.

"Edwin," he reminded her.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

Severus didn't reply.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked.

There was no response for a while and she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Don't allow him to speak to you like that," Severus said slowly. "Young men think that because you may have slept with them at one time, that it is within their rights to call you a slut whenever they please. His being an asshole, has nothing to do with you."

Hermione found herself smiling at his sage words of advice; he was more on the mark than he realized.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "And, for the record, I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Severus said with a slight chuckle.

"Are you going back to see Grant?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I need some sleep and I have to fix the heater in your room then..." Severus started to mutter and yawn at the same time.

"I slept here last night," Hermione said. "And if it's okay with you, I'll stay here while my room is being torn up. I know we can spend 6 nights apart but...it's just easier this way."

"I'll change the sheets when I wake up and you can take the bed from now on," Severus said with a yawn as he shifted slightly on the bed. "I'll sleep in the kitchen. There's no reason for you..."

"I'm fine where I am," Hermione said softly as she picked up a blanket off the ledge and draped it over him.

"I insist," he said softly, weariness edging his voice.

"Then we agree to disagree," Hermione smiled as she started to walk away. "Have a good nap, Edwin."

He mumbled something she couldn't understand, and then Hermione let herself out of the trailer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: The progress in their relationship continues as they try and get to know each other better. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I'm posting 2 chapters today so there should be another after this for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>For over a week Severus Snape had been staying with Grant until the wee hours of the morning, coming back to sleep, and then working around the Motel until he left again.<p>

Everyone saw how exhausted he was, but no one could fault him for wanting to spend time with Grant.

Ron had been actively avoiding Severus since their fight and had been uncomfortable around Hermione ever since. Although it was true that they had slept together a few times, it had been over a year ago and Hermione had thought it was water under the bridge at this point. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Maeve!" Harry knocked on the door to the trailer early one morning. "Maeve! We need you to drive us into town!"

Hermione woke at the sound of her 'name' and looked about the room. It took her a moment to understand her surroundings before she jumped from the bed and walked past Severus sleeping in the kitchen bed.

"Simon?" Hermione whispered as she opened the door blurry-eyed.

"We need more..." Harry started.

"Shhh," Hermione said as she grabbed a coat and pulled it on before stepping out of the trailer.

"Sorry, we need more grout so I can finish the last of the tiling and Ian wants to try and pull his foot out of his mouth," Harry explained.

"So he just wants to come along for the ride to what...?" Hermione asked.

"Apologize, I believe," Harry said as he looked at her strangely. "I'd drive myself but I'm still bollocks at it and well, Ian..."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" Harry asked. "That's his jacket and isn't that his t-shirt?"

"I, uh..." Hermione stammered. "It's cold so I grabbed the first coat I could reach, and last night I was really tired and I just grabbed something to put on."

"Between the two of us, are you two...?" Harry asked conspiratorialy.

"No!" Hermione gasped. "He's asleep in the kitchen if you care to check!"

"No, I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "And it's none of my business if you..."

"Well, we aren't," Hermione scoffed.

They stood in silence for a moment, their breath freezing in the air around them.

"Can we still have that ride?" Harry finally asked.

"Sure," Hermione said quietly before she turned and went back in the trailer.

She was still reeling about Harry's insinuation when she heard a familiar voice.

"To what do we owe the early morning wake up call?" Severus asked as he sat up in bed.

"Sorry, go back to sleep," Hermione said softly.

"No, I'm awake now," Severus said as he swung his legs out to the side. It was then that Hermione noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest was well-developed and had small patches of hair on it.

She watched as he unselfconsciously ran his hands through his hair and stretched.

He looked up and saw her staring at him and then, suddenly, became aware of his shirtless chest.

"I couldn't find the t-shirt I normally sleep in," he said as he pointed towards her. "I believe I've now located it."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was half asleep when I came into bed and just pulled on the first thing I found."

"It's fine," he said softly as he stood from his bed. He walked past her toward the washroom.

"How's Grant?" Hermione asked.

"He's not sure he wants to do treatment," Severus explained not turning to face her. "I think he's seen some friends go through it and doesn't want that for himself."

"Understandable," Hermione agreed. "Does he have any family we should be contacting?"

"No," Severus said. "His wife Iris, died years ago and his daughter was killed in a car accident when she was thirty."

"That's horrible," Hermione said surprised.

"It's reality," Severus said softly before he walked into the washroom and shut the door behind him.

Hermione walked into the bedroom to find some of her own clothes to wear,. As she was dressing she heard the shower go on and, as she was pulling on her boots, he emerged from the washroom dressed in a bathrobe.

"If you're going into town, be careful. The roads were horrible last night," Severus said as he towel-dried his hair and walked into the bedroom.

"Severus," Hermione said as she walked toward the bedroom door.

"Maeve," he said to remind her of his name.

"Edwin," Hermione corrected herself.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you need to talk with him about the Motel," Hermione explained. "There must be someone, a distant relative, or a neighbour that he should..."

"I will," Severus nodded.

She stood for a moment and waited for him to say more. When he didn't she sighed and started to turn to leave.

"Have you looked at the Law?" Severus asked.

"I was up late last night reading the first set of clauses and...and nothing so far," Hermione said .

"Well, I'll try and spend some time with it today," Severus said as he looked toward the papers sitting on the nightstand.

"Maybe after supper we can sit down together and..." Hermione started.

"I need to go to the hospital," Severus said as he pulled out a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

"Is Grant awake the entire time or..."

"No, on and off," Severus responded.

"Then, why don't I go with you and we can look it over together when he's sleeping," Hermione noted.

Severus merely nodded.

Hermione turned and left the trailer to drive into town with Harry and Ron.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: It's the second one for today and it's a shorty. So, if you have not read chapter 21...go back! Again, I'm establishing their relationship a little before things take an incredible turn for...something very devious.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Edwin, I really think we should re-consider going in to the hospital," Hermione said to Severus as he walked into the office.<p>

Severus stopped for a moment and waited for her to hand keys to the man standing at the counter.

"Enjoy your stay Mr Gibbons," Hermione said kindly.

When Mr Gibbons left the office he turned to look at her questioningly.

"The roads were horrid this morning and Mr Gibbons just told me that cars are in ditches all over the place," Hermione explained.

"I promised Grant I would be there tonight," Severus merely said. "You don't have to come."

"I just think..."

"I'm going Maeve," Severus said.

"Fine, then I'll come too," Hermione said. "When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour," Severus said before he passed through the office and into Grant's quarters.

"Maeve," Ron said as he walked into the office. They had, somewhat repaired their relationship in the last couple of days but things were still awkward.

"Yes?" Hermione asked as she finished filling in the registry with Mr Gibbons information.

"Simon and I were going to watch a film tonight and we wanted to know if you would join us," Ron explained. "You know, make some popcorn, have a laugh."

"I'd normally love to Ian, but I'm going to the hospital with Edwin tonight and..."

"Always him," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Not always him," Hermione snapped. "I am going to see Grant."

"Of course you are," Ron said with resignation.

"You know Ron, I don't know what your problem is but..."

"I don't have a problem," he said before he turned and walked out the door.

Hermione dropped her head to her chest and sighed. She didn't know how to fix whatever was wrong between them; if circumstances were different, she may not even try. But they were in this situation together and, although he didn't seem to care that he was making things awkward, she did.

"He has feelings for you," Severus said behind her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"It's long been over," Hermione said, still not raising her head.

"Maybe for you," Severus said as he walked up behind her. "Imagine, the woman you still care for, a woman you had a relationship with, is now married and living with another man right across the way from you."

"But you and I aren't..."

"That isn't the point," Severus said. "He isn't with you anymore and us being married, however temporary we hope it'll be, makes it incredibly apparent to him that he won't ever be that person for you again."

"I'm getting relationship advice from my husband?" Hermione joked as she turned to face him.

"I know what it's like to be a young man in love with someone that won't have you," Severus said kindly.

"You?" Hermione asked.

"Me," he said as he went to walk past her.

"Who?" Hermione asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Someone, a long time ago," he said as he met her eyes.

"You won't even tell your wife?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked at her and she released his arm from her grip.

"I'll see you in an hour Mrs Calder," Severus said before he walked back outside.

Hermione smiled at his joke. He hadn't called her by her married name until just then.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Many of you predicted this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. I know loads of people have started asking when they start getting physical and I have to say, I just wrote when it happened and I'm about 10 chapters ahead so...it'll be a bit. They need to get more comfortable with each other first, hence this chapter. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! **

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe there isn't a bloody loophole," Hermione said as she watched Severus navigate the slippery road.<p>

"We need to check into that age clause," Severus began. "And we still haven't looked into..."

"I've been of age for.. ," Hermione explained.

"No, I mean age difference, there was some wording to the effect that the age difference cannot be too great. Maybe nineteen years is just that."

"It's actually less than that. Because of my time-turner usage I've actually aged another nine months," Hermione explained.

"How much did you use the bloody thing?" Severus asked as he turned to look at her.

"A lot?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Nine months is..." Severus didn't finish his sentence because the truck started to slide.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed as he struggled to regain control of the vehicle.

"Hold on!" He yelled as the truck wildly slid across the road, hit a snow bank and slid down into a ditch tilting the truck on its right side.

He heard the crack of Hermione's head smacking against the window as the truck came to a harsh stop.

"Hermione?" He asked as he unhooked his seat belt and slid across to her.

"Sev'rus?" She asked, confusion clouding her voice.

Severus braced his legs against the door so he wouldn't crush her and took her face in his hands.

"You're bleeding," he said as he tried to assess the damage in the moonlight.

"I hit my head," she said as her eyes rolled around slightly.

"Are you going to be sick?" He asked, knowing vomiting usually accompanied a concussion.

She shook her head slightly and winced in pain.

"We're off the road," he said. "I'm not sure how far we are to the next house but we're a ways out of town."

Hermione nodded her head carefully.

"I'm going to tie my scarf around your head to contain the bleeding and then I'm going to climb out and see where we are," Severus said calmly.

Hermione nodded her head weakly.

Severus did just as he said and used all the upper body strength he had to launch himself out of the top of their truck. When he looked around there wasn't a light in sight, not that he could see far in the wind and the snow. Also, it was after one in the morning so few houses, even if near, would have lights on still.

He carefully lowered himself back into the cab of the truck and took a moment to assess the situation. A snowstorm was raging outside of the truck, if he started to walk anywhere he could easily get turned around and lost leaving her alone and injured in the truck. If he stayed, he could make sure she stayed awake throughout the night until she could be assessed by a medical professional. He looked back outside the window again and noted that the snow had already started to obstruct his view. No trucks or cars would be coming by, he knew enough after nights of driving home at this time to know he rarely encountered anyone. They had agreed early on that casting was permitted in life and death situations and this seemed like one of them.

"No magic," Hermione mumbled. "I'll be fine."

"Said the woman with the possible head injury," Severus explained.

Severus searched the cab of the truck for useable items. There was an old wool blanket across the back seat, a shovel on the floor, a discarded bottle of water that had frozen, an empty disposable coffee cup and a small package of crisps that someone hadn't yet opened. He knew he had some throat lozenges in his pocket and, besides what she had in her purse, which he wasn't privy to, that was the sum total of their supplies.

"You're sure about magic?" He asked her, looking at her eyes to make sure they were clear.

"Absolutely," Hermione said softly. "It's just a good bump and a little blood, nothing that hasn't happened before."

"We're going to have to stay the night then," Severus told her as he placed the collection of items on the tilted dashboard and watched them fall toward her end of the cab.

She said nothing in return. He looked at her and saw that she was shivering.

"Fuck," he swore to himself as he shimmied towards her again. He wasn't sure if she was just cold or if she was going into shock. The temperature outside was about minus ten so it could have been either.

He positioned himself next to her and coaxed her to move forward and sit between his legs. Severus wrapped his frame around her and hugged her against him for warmth.

"You're going to be fine, just relax," he said softly as he held her tightly.

She shivered in his arms and he used his foot to pull the wool blanket toward them. He covered her with the blanket that smelt like spilled coffee and oil and used his hands to rub up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Better?" He asked several minutes later.

She nodded her head slightly and he felt her relax a bit more into his frame.

"You need to stay awake," he said as he reached for the bottle of frozen water. "I know you want to sleep, but you cannot."

She said nothing in return.

"Hermione?" He asked, worry caking his voice.

"Maeve," she said softly.

He chuckled. "I think we can dispense with the names for now."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Tell me about your...your OWL scores," Severus said, reaching for a subject he knew she could talk about and stay awake.

Slowly Hermione started to talk about her scores, he then coaxed her into a conversation about transfiguration before he pulled himself away from her and crawled up to the top of the cab to remove snow from the door. They couldn't have their only escape hatch weighed down with snow.

"The wind seems more extreme than usual tonight," he said as he crawled back to her and again folded her into his frame. He could feel that her body had cooled in the short time he'd been away from her.

Severus started to rub her arms and legs to warm her up as he spoke.

"Tell me about..."

"No, you tell me about the...the girl you loved," Hermione said softly.

"May I remind you that you are the one that needs to talk and stay awake," Severus said, avoiding the subject.

"Hearing the story of you in love as a young man...that'll keep me on the edge of my seat," Hermione countered.

Severus sighed and said nothing for a long time.

"I'm feeling sleepy," Hermione teased.

"Madam, I will not cave to blackmail," Severus said.

"Just tell me," Hermione said softly. "I'm sick of talking about myself. I want to know more about you."

He felt her snuggle into his frame a little more and, in a moment he would later describe as weak, Severus Snape started his story.

"She was my friend," he said quietly. "From childhood. Probably the only real friend I had."

"And you loved her?" Hermione asked.

"Not always," Severus explained. "What ten year old loves a girl?"

"True," Hermione agreed.

"But, eventually, yes, I did love her," Severus said.

"And she didn't?"

"I think...I think if things had been different, our world different, she could have," Severus said. "But it wasn't and she didn't. But young men don't necessarily need love reciprocated to be in love."

"What was she like?" Hermione asked.

"She was smart and beautiful and incredibly brave," Severus started.

"A Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no," Severus said.

"Oh my, that is a revelation," Hermione said sarcastically. "Severus Snape in love with a non-Slytherin?"

He said nothing in return.

"I was just teasing," Hermione said to break the silence.

"I know," he replied.

"Tell me more about her," Hermione coaxed.

"She became angry with me for something I did, rightfully so, and never spoke with me again," Severus said quietly.

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. There was little light in the cabin but she could still make out his sharp profile.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"No better and no worse than Mr Weasley did," Severus said.

"What did you do?" Hermione pressed, still looking at him.

Severus didn't say anything for almost a minute and Hermione wondered if he ever would answer her question.

"I called her a mudblood," he finally said, his voice cracking slightly.

Hermione's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "She was muggle born?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"The woman you fell in love with was muggle born," Hermione muttered to herself. "Surprising."

"How so?" Severus asked. "My father was a muggle. I grew up mainly as a muggle when not in school."

Hermione shifted in his arms to face him more fully. "I did know that you were the Half Blood Prince."

"You've lost the blanket," he said as he pulled it back up over her shoulder.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked.

"That is a questions you don't want the answer to, trust me," he said as he didn't meet her eyes in the dark.

"Do you still see her? Is she still part of your life?" Hermione asked.

'No," Severus said.

"Then why would it matter who she is?" Hermione asked.

Severus said nothing in reply.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Can we just leave it?" He asked quietly.

Hermione sighed. He'd already told her more than she expected and the name of this woman seemed to be something he wished to protect. He did deserve some privacy.

"Has there been anyone since her?" Hermione asked.

"You mean any other women or any other women I have loved?" Severus asked.

"Both, I guess," Hermione asked.

"I don't think we need to discuss..."

"It's a long night, Severus," Hermione reminded him.

"There have been other women since her, but none that I have felt that way for," Severus explained.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"I thought I loved Ron," she offered. "But I think that if I loved him, it would have been harder to not be with him. Does that make sense?"

She felt him nod his head behind her.

"Who says married couples don't talk?" She asked.

She felt his chest shake against her back in a deep reverberating laugh.

"You are correct Mrs Calder," he laughed. "On that note, I better clear the door."

"Thank you for taking care of me," Hermione said softly as he shimmied past her.

He merely nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Too bad we don't have a light," Hermione said. "We have until morning with nothing else to do but study the Law and come up with a solution."

"I think with your head injury, you should try not to over-exert your brain," Severus said as he opened the door and started to scoop off the snow. He placed some in the empty coffee cup and handed it back to her. "Drink that to stay hydrated."

"This marriage just keeps getting better and better, cheap diners, cheap motels, and now drinking snow out of a grungy old paper cup," Hermione joked.

"Only the best for my bride," Severus joked before he shut the door and climbed back down the cab and pulled her back against him.

Hermione snuggled into his frame and turned so she could bury her face in his chest. Severus stiffened slightly against her and she looked up at him.

"You smell better then this horrible blanket, you don't mind?"

"Uh, no, it's fine," he said as he tried to relax his body. He knew the blanket did smell, but the position they were in was incredibly intimate. He hadn't had a witch snuggle her face and body into his chest in...too many years.

"Take a short nap," Severus said, hoping he would have some time to relax before she woke up. "I'll wake you in twenty minutes."

Hermione nodded her head against his chest and sighed. It was going to be a long, long night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I have a double post for you today so there will be another after this one for your reading pleasure. I just enjoy writing a slightly dim Ron a little too much. Thank you for your positive response to this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for my friend," Harry said to the woman at the desk. "Maeve Rankin. She came in from a car accident and..."<p>

"I'll see where she is," the woman at the desk said calmly back. "There have been a few people brought in last night and this morning who went off the road. Horrible night it was."

Harry nodded in the affirmative and looked at Ron who was gazing around the hospital for any signs of Hermione.

"I'm sorry I don't have a Rankin in the hospital, are you sure it was..."

"We received a call that this was where they were taken," Harry explained, confused.

"They?" The woman asked. "Who was the other person?"

"Edwin," Ron supplied. "Edwin Calder."

The woman looked at the screen in front of her and frowned. She then looked up at the two desperate young men and sighed.

"Does this Maeve you are looking for, also go by the name Calder?" She asked.

"Oh shit, they're married," Harry said as he shook his head. "Yes, Calder, that's right."

The woman smiled back at him. "She's just waiting to get a few stitches in room E3. It's down the hall and on the right."

"Thank you!" Harry said as he and Ron started to walk quickly toward the room.

They easily found E3 in the tiny hospital and pushed open the door to Hermione's room.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," Ron said as they walked into the room.

"When you two didn't arrive home, you gave us quite the scare," Harry said as he walked toward her bed.

Hermione smiled up at the two of them. "I'm fine, really. There's no need to..."

"Look at that gash!" Ron said as he pointed to her forehead.

"Thanks Ian," Hermione sighed.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he turned to face Severus who was leaning against one of the walls of the hospital.

"I'm fine," Severus said as he looked at the two young men. "I wasn't the one who's head ricocheted off a window in the crash."

Hermione chuckled at his joke.

"How did you get help?" Harry asked.

"They came to us," Hermione explained. "A snow plough was going by at about..."

"Five," Severus supplied.

"Five in the morning and Severus flagged it down," Hermione explained.

"You were still in the truck?" Ron asked.

"With the weather throughout the night," Hermione explained. "It was the safest place to be."

"You didn't cast," Ron said as he turned to face Severus. "Why didn't you bloody cast?"

"I told him not to," Hermione said quickly.

"We agreed it wasn't necessary," Severus explained.

"You're stuck in a ditch in a snowstorm with her head split open and..." Ron started, his voice rising.

"Don't call attention to us," Severus hissed at him.

"Ian, it wasn't life and death," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, and that's why we're here waiting for you to get your head fixed," Ron snapped at them.

"Ian, regular people have stitches all the time," Harry interjected. "No concussion?"

"No," Hermione said. "We figured out last night that I didn't have one, so it was not necessary to use..."

"Maeve Calder?" A young doctor asked as he walked into the room reading a notepad.

"Present," Hermione said as she eyed Ron, telling him to shut his trap.

The young doctor looked up at the crowd in the room and smiled. "I'm doctor Michael Swan and I understand you need some stitches."

"It would be helpful," Hermione joked.

"And the rest of you are...?"

"Oh, Simon Calder, friend," Harry supplied as he gestured toward Ron.

"Ian Waters, friend," Ron said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Edwin Calder," Severus said simply as he nodded at the doctor.

"My husband," Hermione said, looking at no one.

"Oh, well the husband can stay, but the friends need to wait outside while I do my magic," Dr Swan explained.

"Magic?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Ian, let's go," Harry said as he shuffled his friend out of the room so he could explain it was a joke.

"Let's take a look," the doctor said as he walked toward Hermione snapping on some latex gloves.

Hermione tried to sit still as he poked at the gash on her forehead. Severus saw her wince several times and walked toward the bed to stand closer.

"I'm thinking we're around seven stitches," the doctor said to himself more than to anyone else.

"Seven?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I'll make them close so there's less puckering," he said as he continued to examine her head.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly as he pulled back and turned toward a tray that had been set up.

"We'll start with a local," Dr Swan said as he lifted up a needle. "Once that takes, I'll be back in a few minutes to close that up."

Hermione watched him place the needle near her forehead and she quickly reached for Severus' hand. He allowed her to grasp it and squeeze as the needle went in to numb the area.

"That should feel good in a couple of minutes. I'll be back soon," the doctor said with a smile. "Just lay back and relax while it kicks in."

Hermione nodded her head and put it back against the pillow; she didn't let go of Severus' hand.

Twenty minutes later she and Severus were walking out of her examination room and toward Harry and Ron, who were folded into some waiting room chairs.

"It all went well?" Harry asked as he stood from his seat.

"I'm just tired," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Your forehead looks like a Tacshen plant mum keeps in the garden," Ron said as he leaned in to look closer at her forehead.

"Ian!" Harry hissed.

"What?" Ron asked, oblivious to his insult. "It's a great plant; makes fragrant tea."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "Where are you parked?"

"Just outside," Harry indicated.

The four of them walked to the car amidst the piles of snow that the various ploughs had cleared off the lot.

"How were the roads coming in?" Severus asked.

"Mostly cleared," Harry explained. "The snow let up in the early hours of the morning."

"We know," Hermione chuckled as she snaked an arm through Severus'.

He was caught off guard by her gesture and looked down at her surprised. She said nothing and merely leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. Harry reached the car and started unlocking doors quickly. He turned to tell Hermione to get in the back when he noticed her standing with her head on Severus' shoulder and her eyes closed.

"We'll take the back," Severus said uncomfortably as Ron gaped at them.

"Uh, fine," Harry said as he cleared his throat and got in the driver's seat. Ron slid into the passenger's seat without a word and Severus helped Hermione get into the back. He sat down and had just done up his seat belt when he felt Hermione's head lay across his lap. She was tucked up on the seat and had now sprawled across his person.

Severus sighed and placed a hand on her hip while she settled in for the ride. His eyes caught Harry's in the rear view mirror and held them for a moment before Harry looked away to start the car.

Severus realized in that moment that he was truly married to this woman and that she was, ultimately, his responsibility. Whether a divorce or annulment was going to happen in the future or not, he needed to care for her in the present, and treat her as a husband should.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: This is the second post for today so go back a chapter if you haven't read the after-math of the car accident already. Enjoy!**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Five days later, everything had returned to normal at the Margaree Motel. Hermione was back hanging curtains and setting up the finished rooms, Severus was installing toilets and sinks, Ron was painting walls, and Harry was finishing the last of the tiling in two rooms. Grant was still in the hospital and his condition had deteriorated significantly. The entire group had just visited him that morning and everyone noted on the way home how worn he looked.<p>

"I finally got Grant to agree to see a barrister," Severus said at dinner that night. "He was meeting with him today."

"Do you think it's the time for barristers?" Hermione questioned.

"Before it's too late, it's always better to settle your estate," Harry explained as he reached for his glass. "The Dursley's had a cousin that didn't, and it was a case for the courts."

"Over things?" Ron asked.

Ron, once he thought about it, had been grateful for what Severus had done for Hermione. Although he wasn't impressed with them still being married and essentially living together, he could see that there was no more than friendship between the pair.

"When you own something, everyone wants it," Severus supplied.

"Do you know what he's doing with the Motel?" Hermione asked.

"I advised him to sell it," Severus explained as he cut his meat. "With the renovation, it should give him quite a bit of money in case he needs extra care or if he wants to leave it to someone in town or a charity."

"Does he have any relatives?" Hermione asked as she looked toward the potatoes.

"Some distant ones, I suppose," Severus said as he reached for the potatoes and handed them to her without a word. "He has some friends in town that he's had for years. They're older as well, so maybe to their families?"

"That's sort of sad," Hermione said softly.

"Not everyone leaves the world with fanfare," Severus said quietly.

"They should," Hermione explained. "There should be someone for everyone. Someone to remember that person."

"What a very romantic notion," Severus said quietly. "Not realistic, however."

* * *

><p>"Did you really mean that, about death earlier?" Hermione asked as she walked up to the chair he was sitting in and reading in their trailer.<p>

She had been washing her face in the washroom, getting ready for bed, and thinking about the sad notion of dying without anyone alive caring that you did.

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked as he put down his book at looked up at her.

"That some people just die alone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did," he said as he wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Why would you say that?" She asked as she sat down on the coffee table across from him.

"Because it's true," Severus said as he uncrossed his legs and stared at her. "Although you have many friends and would be greatly missed by them and your family, there are others in the world that, if they died, might have one or two people mourn their loss, possibly no one."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows and thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Are you putting yourself into that category?"

He nodded his head slightly. There was no use sugar coating the obvious.

"You don't think anyone would miss you?" Hermione asked.

"I think many would possibly rejoice at my death," Severus said, honestly.

"How can you say that?!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I don't say it to be argumentative," Severus said. "I say it because it's true. Think of the students I tormented. The Death Eaters I betrayed. The Order Members I have insulted..."

"Yes, but think of all the people that are going to hear you were always on the side of the Light," Hermione explained. "That you sacrificed..."

"I am not some bloody romantic hero!" Severus snapped as he stood from his seat. "You'd do well to remember that!"

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked as she too stood.

"I have killed people Hermione! I have tortured, maimed, kidnapped...in fact I am the farthest from a hero that you could find!"

"You may have done those things," Hermione said loudly, challenging him. "But how many have you saved? Because play that evil card all you want Severus, I know you. Over the years that you have been in this role, how many people have you warned the Order about to save them from an attack? How many victims have you spirited away to safety while no one noticed? How many people did you kill so their suffering would end?!"

He looked at her wide eyed and said nothing. Everything she had said about him was true; he had done all of those things and more to help others.

"So don't bloody play this lone wolf, bad ass card, because you aren't that person and you aren't alone, not anymore! Many would care if you died, many would mourn your loss. I, personally, would be bloody devastated!"

It felt, in that moment, like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Neither said anything as they just stood toe to toe starring at each other, their chests heaving from the heated argument.

Severus swallowed hard and the moment was broken. Their eyes both looked away and Hermione turned on her heel and walked toward his bedroom and slammed the door behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Ron is still an imbecile, as illustrated in this chapter. **

**Things are getting hectic with the holiday approaching and I may need to take a few days off. I'm a bunch of chapters ahead but I still need to edit and post and keep writing to stay ahead of the story. **

**Soooo, I promise I'll post tomorrow, but from the 22-26th don't expect daily chapters. I'll try and post something, but I can make no promises as these are the holidays and I want to be with my family and friends-as I'm sure you do as well. **

**Once things quiet down, you can expect daily posts again. So, that means the Quick Fic I intended to have done by New Years, will probably be a week or two into January before it's complete. I hope everyone understands.**

**Review are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Several mornings later, Hermione was woken up by an owl rapping on the bedroom window. She looked at it tapping the glass with it's beak as snow gently fell around it. The scene could have made a beautiful painting, but she was pulled from this reverie by the notion that the owl was there for a reason.<p>

"Shit!" She said as she sat up in the bed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Hermione jumped out of the bed and burst into the living room uncaring of the amount of noise she was making.

"What the devil...?!" Severus barked from his place on the sleeper.

"A bloody owl!" Hermione screeched as she started to look about for her boots.

"Fuck!" Severus swore as he bolted up from bed and shoved his feet in a pair of bedside boots.

Hermione threw him his coat, which his placed over his bare torso and she flung her coat on herself before the pair of them stumbled out of the trailer and into the bright, glaring morning light.

"Holy crap it's bright," Hermione said as she squinted and grabbed onto Severus' shoulder.

He led her around the side of the trailer where they encountered the owl.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he ran across the snow covered grass towards them. He'd been hauling scrap wood out of a room when he saw them emerge in a frenzy.

"It's an owl," Hermione said as she watched Severus unwrap a scroll from its leg.

"Why are you getting a bloody owl?" Ron asked, confused.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

She watched as Severus unrolled the scroll and started to read.

"Well?" She asked.

"Just a bloody moment, woman!" Severus snapped.

"He's a right peach in the morning," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a small smile; he was absolutely right about that.

"We're going to Grand Barachois and clearing this up once and for all!" Severus snapped as he thrust the scroll into Hermione's hand and stalked past them.

Hermione looked after him and then turned back and unrolled the scroll. Ron stood next to her and read the text as well. It was a notice from the Medial Health Faculty requesting that Maeve and Edwin Calder come in for their magical physical as one month of their marriage was about to expire, and they had not yet verified consummation.

"Fuck," Hermione gasped.

Ron looked at her worried. "You're not going to do it are you? Or you haven't already, have you?"

Hermione just looked up at him and said nothing.

"Have you?" Ron asked, wide eyed.

"A month has already passed?" Hermione asked, perplexed. Usually this was something she marked on a calendar but somehow, with all this, and with Grant, and with the renovation, and with the accident...

"Mione, have you slept with him?" Ron asked as he took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped at him as she tried to pull away.

"Have you bloody slept with him?" Ron yelled as he continued to shake her aggressively.

"Ron, you're hurting me!" Hermione yelled as she tried to break free.

"Are you fucking him in that trailer?!" Ron yelled at her.

"Ron! Oww!" Hermione yelled again.

It was then that she felt Ron wrenched from her and watched in disbelief as Severus punched him full force in the nose, knocking Ron into the snow. The force of being pulled away from Ron's grip sent Hermione onto her backside in the snow.

"Sev...Edwin!" Hermione yelled as she tried to get up.

"Is this why you are sleeping late everyday?" Ron asked as he soon recovered and stood before Severus with blood gushing from his nose.

"R...Ian stop it!" Hermione snapped as she went to walk between them.

"No, he wants to fight," Ron said as he pushed her away.

Hermione looked at the two men standing near her. Rage was emanating off each of them.

"Don't bloody do this!" Hermione cried.

"You take every fucking chance to act like an ape!" Severus yelled at him just a Ron rushed toward his middle and knocked him to the ground. Ron and Severus struggled a little and she watched a Ron punched Severus, who was pinned to the ground, once in the eye.

"You just like getting your filthy git hands on her!" Ron yelled as he launched another punch and missed.

Severus took the opportunity and flipped him onto his back and pinned Ron.

"She says there's nothing going on!" Severus yelled. "Stop accosting her!"

Severus shook Ron's shoulders and leaned down until their faces were close.

"What she ever saw in you, I'll never understand," Severus said with a hiss as she raised himself up and took a few steps back from Ron. "If you ever abuse her again, you'll be in a room at the hospital as well!"

"Yeah well," Ron started to yell at Severus' back as he walked away. "At least she got to experience a real man before she got stuck with the likes of you!"

Hermione looked at Ron disgusted and followed Severus back to the trailer.

"Let me see," she said as she watched him walk toward the counter, lean down and get the ice cube tray from the freezer compartment of his refrigerator.

"I'm fine," he said as he turned away from her and started to crack the ice in the tray out.

"You are not," Hermione said as she reached around him and took the tray from his hands, walked over to a cupboard and took out a cloth. She lay it down, broke the ice into it and pulled it into a bundle. She walked toward him and coaxed him to turn around and face her. His eye was red and slightly swollen.

"Oh, that's nasty," she said as she held the ice filled cloth up to it.

"Ahh," he winced upon contact and grabbed at her wrist.

"Just give it a minute," Hermione said softly as she continued to hold the cloth against it.

They stood in silence for a long time with her holding the ice against his eye and he holding her wrist. His one eye that was uncovered kept looking at her oddly.

"No lecture?" He finally asked, his voice cracking from disuse.

"Nope," Hermione answered.

His brow furrowed and he drew back a little in pain.

"Don't," Hermione said softly as she placed a hand gently on the back of his neck and drew him toward the cloth again.

Just then the cloth started to drip down the front of his naked torso.

"I should lay down," he said as he reached for the cloth bundle and took it from her hand. Hermione released it and watched as he walked toward his bed.

"Go lay down in the bedroom," she said. "I'll go and see Harry and let him know about Ron."

"You shouldn't go near him," Severus said as he carefully lay down on the pillow she'd just vacated. "I had no idea he'd get violent with you."

"He was...it wasn't him, not really," Hermione said softly as she stood at the bedroom door and watched Severus. "He wouldn't have hurt me."

"And that's why you were crying out in pain and telling him to stop?" Severus asked.

Hermione said nothing in return and turned to walk toward the door.

"We have to go back to Grand Barachois today," Severus called as she opened the door to leave.

"Not with you like that," Hermione said softly.

"It's just a black eye," Severus said dismissively. "I've had worse. We need to see the bloody Ministry about the scroll we got today. An hour?"

"Fine," Hermione said softly before she stepped outside and shut the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's the next twist. I'm so interested to know what you guys think! Remember, I will try and post between the 22nd-26th but I can't make any promises. So, if I don't post again before Christmas-please have a wonderful holiday!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>The roads to Grand Barachois weren't as bad as before and they made it there in six hours with plenty of time to deal with the imbeciles at the Ministry. But, no one from the Marriage Law Office would meet with them until they had their medical testing done. Which is how, Hermione and Severus found themselves sitting in chairs outside Mrs. Epstein's office at 3:40 pm.<p>

"Come on in Mr and Mrs Calder," Mrs Epstein, a short and stout woman said as she ushered them into the room. "I understand the physical exam had some issues?"

"The issue was, that we had to submit to one," Severus said as he walked across the room and took in the shelves filled with books.

"Couples that have no consummated their marriage within a month are referred to me," she said kindly as she sat behind a desk.

"I'd think that the fact that we hadn't been going at it like rabbits would be a good reason to cancel this entire marriage," Hermione said as she sat in a chair and nodded to Severus to do the same.

"I cannot change the appeal decision, so there is no use trying to garner my sympathy or support. I am merely here to enforce the law. I see you have filed for an extension," Mrs Epstein noted as she looked at some parchment before her. "Might I ask why?"

"We don't wish to be married, and as that is the case, we also are not going to do anything to jeopardize that possibility," Severus said assuredly as he paced the room.

"So, you want to have sex, but you are under some misguided notion that refraining will help your case?" Mrs Epstein asked.

"I didn't say that," Severus replied gruffly as he stopped pacing.

"Yes, that's actually exactly what you did say," Mrs Epstein said as she looked down at her parchment. "You realize the penalties for breaking the Marriage Bond Contract can include time in prison, severe fines, international travel bans, and being added to the International Watch List as a person of interest?"

"Aren't those punishments a little severe for people who, according to the law, actually wanted to have sex with each other, but aren't?" Hermione asked.

"We take contract law quite seriously in at the North Eastern Ministry of Magic, ma'am," Mrs Epstein explained.

"We have come to notice that," Severus said with venom.

"But there was a mistake," Hermione started.

"No, you were bound, you appealed, and the marriage was upheld," Mrs Epstein explained curtly. "The North Eastern Ministry of Magic doesn't make mistakes. Let me repeat: You are bound for life. So, you can submit to the process or fight it; it is your decision but, I must make you aware of the punishments tied to fighting the system that is in place."

"The Law allows for official complaints to be launched," Severus noted.

"Yes, you may file an official complaint with the Ministry after you have completed a minimum of 3 sessions of Marriage Therapy with Healer Quinny."

"But not until then?" Severus clarified.

"No, you must complete the required sessions first," Mrs Epstein said as she wrote on a piece of paper.

"Mr and Mrs Calder, for the purpose of this report and to demonstrate your willingness to work within the system, I need to ask you a series of questions," Mrs Epstein said kindly.

Severus looked at Hermione and nodded. They had discussed being as open to what the Ministry requested as possible. If they played along they may actually get somewhere.

"Mr Calder, do you find Mrs Calder attractive?" Mrs Epstein asked.

"I don't see how this is..." Severus started then Hermione caught his eye and looked at him pointedly. "Sure, she's attractive."

Mrs Epstein wrote down his answer and continued.

"And you Mrs Calder, do you find your husband attractive?"

"I do," Hermione answered.

Mrs Epstein wrote down the answer and continued.

"Have you had thoughts that are of a sexual nature about your wife?" Mrs Epstein asked.

Hermione nodded at him.

"Yes," Severus said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you Mrs Calder, sexual thoughts about your husband?"

"I have," Hermione said softly, her face turning six shades of red that she hoped Severus didn't see.

Mrs Epstein continued to fill in her form.

"Mrs Calder, you have no issues with your past sexual history?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't suffered any type of sexual trauma that hasn't been reported?" The Healer asked as she looked between Hermione and the form she was filling out.

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"And you, Mr Calder?" the Healer said as she continued to read.

"This is preposterous," Severus groaned.

"I need you to clarify your answer for my report please," Mrs Epstein said as she looked up at him.

"No," Severus said sharply. Mrs Epstein wrote the answer down on the parchment.

"I see you, Mrs Calder, have some trauma to your forehead and you Mr Calder have a blackened eye," Mrs Epstein noted as she looked at them with piercing eyes. "Is there violence in this marriage?"

"Gods, no!" Hermione replied as Severus scoffed. "We were in an accident and Edwin was in a fight with another man who was...he was hurting me."

Mrs Epstein wrote their answer down and stared at the paper for a moment before returning her eyes to them.

"And have you been sleeping in the same bed?" Mrs Epstein asked.

"No, we've been sleeping in the same bloody trailer, which, according to your ridiculous law qualifies as sleeping together!" Severus snapped as he got up and started to pace again.

"Yes, well, part of your marital problem may stem from the fact that you are not sleeping in the same bed," Mrs Epstein noted. "I would like that to change. Can you both agree to actually sleep in the same bed?"

Hermione and Severus looked at her with furrowed brows.

"If you are working with our process you will agree to this very minor requirement," Mrs Epstein said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Hermione said. Mrs. Epstein wrote her answer down.

"Agreed," Severus said. Mrs Epstein wrote his answer down and the parchment she was writing on glowed green.

"I'm sorry Mr Calder, but your answer wasn't truthful," Mrs Epstein said as she folded her hands on the desk and looked up at him.

A moment of awareness was followed by Severus looking around the room with a sneer. "This entire room is a lie detector, am I correct?"

"Yes," Mrs Epstein smiled at them. "And up until now, you both have been quite truthful."

"What?!" Hermione asked as she stood from her chair.

"It's tied to the parchment," Severus explained as he looked around the room. "Sensors capture our baseline, then magically indicate, once she writes our answers on the parchment, whether we are lying."

"We don't have this in..." Hermione started.

"We do," Severus interrupted. "But that is not a conversation for right now."

"Please calm down and listen to my recommendation," Mrs Epstein said as she sat back in her chair and gestured for them both to sit. Hermione did, Severus continued to stand with his arms crossed over his chest. Both people felt as if they had been violated.

"Well," the Healer said as she tapped her pen. "It seems as though some therapy may be in order so we can get you two back on track."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's a combination of couples counselling and sexual coaching that..."

"This is ridiculous," Severus interjected.

"Ridiculous or not, Mr Calder, until you submit to a minimum of three sessions with Healer Quinny you cannot lodge a formal complaint with the Ministry."

"Fine, we share a bed and submit to this counselling, agreed Maeve?" Severus snapped.

"Sure," Hermione said as they both watched Mrs Epstein write on the parchment and the evidence that it didn't glow.

"Can we have our first session today?" Severus asked.

"The Ministry will be closing for the day in a few minutes but, I have just enough time to contact Healer Quinny and see when her next available..."

"Do it," Severus said as he started to pace again. "We request an appointment as soon as possible."

Within minutes an appointment was booked for ten am the following day with Healer Quinny. Severus and Hermione walked in silence out of the Ministry and onto the street.

"I take it we are staying the night?" Hermione asked as they approached the car.

"Unless you want to start driving in the dead of night..." Severus said as he opened his door and leaned across the seat to open hers.

"Did you hear the list of punishments?" She asked. "Any one of those punishments would either cripple us or reveal us."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Severus said as he started up the car and the heat blasted the inside. "We cannot afford the fines, if one or both of us is in jail and Remus shows up it's a disaster, if we are denied travel we couldn't return to England for battle, or if put on that international watch list..."

"They are quite...determined to make our marriage work," Hermione noted.

"We need to beat them at their own game," Severus said as he looked at her. "Until we find a loophole, we need to do this. We're going to jump through their fucking hoops and find some way to..."

"Wait, all of our answers in the room were true until you lied about sleeping in the same bed as me?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at her out of the corner of his eye and put the car into drive.

"Edwin?" Hermione said as she smiled at him.

"We need to get a room," Severus said as he started to drive through the lot.

"Edwin?" Hermione asked again.

"I've already told you that I thought you were attractive," Severus finally admitted.

"Yes, I'm not thinking about that answer," Hermione teased.

Severus said nothing in return as he rounded a corner.

"Edwin?" Hermione teased again.

"I think we should stay at the Acadian again, don't you?" He said, still avoiding her question.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and groaned; he was not going to play along.

"Yes, but apparently we only need one bed from now on," Hermione said as she looked at him as he drove. "And you're buying me a nightgown because I'm not sleeping in my bloody clothes one more night."

"And now the demands begin," Severus muttered under his breath.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This is a long one so I hope you enjoy it. Couples therapy is going to be a challenge for our duo but it's also going to get them to confront some hidden feelings they have for each other. Thank you for the lovely responses! Happy Christmas Everyone!**

**Oh, before anyone takes issue with their therapy sessions, I'd like to remind you that this is a work of fiction, in a wizarding world, and not supposed to look like therapy that would be conducted by professional human therapists in Canada. So, just go with it. And, if you really can't take that it's not realistic therapy, skip these chapters (but you'll miss a lot!).**

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

><p>When Severus and Hermione walked into Healer Quinny's office it was a completely different experience.<p>

"Helllooo," she said excitedly as she gestured for them to take some seats. "You are Mr and Mrs Calder?"

Severus and Hermione nodded. They had now entered into the world of couples counselling and sexual coaching without ever intending to marry or have sex in the first place. The room had incense burning in the corner, muted lighting, was filled with plush pillows on overstuffed furniture, and had flute music playing in the background.

"You've got to be kidding," Severus mumbled under his breath.

Hermione elbowed him and took a seat.

"I understand that after a month of marriage there aren't...fireworks?" Healer Quinny asked.

"This marriage is an error," Hermione explained simply. "We are merely friends that somehow ended up in this situation and we are trying to rectify it."

Healer Quinny looked at Severus who nodded in the affirmative.

"And you need to do at least three sessions with me before you can file an official complaint?"

"Exactly," Severus said as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Well, I don't expect to perform a miracle if you are so sure that this marriage is wrong," the Healer said as she sat back in her chair. "But you also must understand that I am accountable to others."

Hermione and Severus nodded.

"How about you hand yourselves over to my process for a few sessions, I write the report stating you performed all tasks I assigned and were co-operative, and we go our separate ways?"

"Sounds reasonable," Severus said. Hermione could feel his body relax next to hers.

"This room, against my wishes as a Healer, is set to capture lies," the Healer continued. "You encountered a similar room with Mrs Epstein?"

"We did," Hermione said.

"I don't agree with it's usage in counselling, but...well, let's just say I have been over-ruled. My compromise is I always make my couples aware of it prior to therapy beginning."

"Thank you for the courtesy," Severus said kindly. He was liking this woman more and more as they spoke. She may, her surmised, be the only sane individual in the Ministry, despite the incense.

"So let's begin with a brief history," the Healer started.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Seven years," Hermione supplied.

"And have you always been friends?"

"No," she chuckled. "Very much the opposite."

"Until?"

"November," Severus offered.

"And what occurred in November?"

"We moved here with some other friends," Hermione explained.

"Do you trust him?" The Healer asked Hermione.

"Absolutely," Hermione said quickly.

"Do you trust her?"

Severus paused for a moment. "As much as I can."

"Please explain," the Healer said as she steepled her fingers in front of her.

"I don't trust easily," Severus said flatly.

"Do you distrust her?"

"No," Severus said.

"So she hasn't done something to garner..."

"No, it's me," Severus said.

"Good," the Healer said as she leaned forward and looked at the pair of them.

"I need some past sexual history before we start to talk about current life," the Healer said softly. "I will make it as painless as possible."

Hermione smiled at her.

"Maeve," the Healer said. "I see from the report you are not a virgin and have no sexual trauma in your past, is that correct?"

"It is," Hermione said with a nod.

"How many partners have you had?"

"Two," Hermione answered.

"Recently?"

"It's been a year," Hermione explained.

"Just two sexual experiences or..."

"No, two partners a few experiences with each," Hermione said as she started to blush.

"Straight forward sex?"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No bondage, anal penetration, domin..."

"No, none of that," Hermione said quickly, her voice jittery.

"Satisfying?"

Hermione shifted in her seat.

"Sort of," Hermione said softly. "One experience was quite good, but the rest..."

"Fumbling and awkward and over all too quickly?"

"Yes" Hermione said emphatically.

"Other non-penetrative sexual experiences? Oral sex, masturbation?"

"Yes, and yes," Hermione said as her face got even redder.

"There is no physical reason that you would be unable to perform sexually?"

"No," Hermione answered as she shifted in her seat.

"Okay, I think I have all I need for now from you," the Healer said reassuringly. "Now Edwin, you are also not a virgin and have no sexual trauma in your past?"

"Correct," Severus said flatly.

"How many partners have you had?"

"Twenty-five to thirty," he said clearly. "Last time, was in September."

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"Straight forward sex?"

"Mostly," Severus said, revealing nothing.

"Please explain," the Healer asked.

"One witch wanted to try anal, and it wasn't successful," he said without batting an eye. "Another witch liked to have her hands tied to a bed post, but the rest were...without incident."

"You saw the same witches frequently?"

"I did," he offered.

"Have you ever seen a prostitute?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Were you satisfied with your sex life?"

"I left each act satisfied, yes," Severus said clearly.

"But?" the Healer asked.

"But?" Severus asked.

"You said the act was satisfying, but was your sex life satisfying?"

Severus pondered the question a moment before answering. "No."

"How so?"

For the first time in the interview he shifted in his seat and re-crossed his legs.

"I'm not sure," he said.

The candles in the room all flickered at once and Hermione and Severus looked around the room, confused.

"You do know," the Healer said softly as she pointed with her quill to the candles.

Severus cleared his throat and shifted in his seat again. "What does it matter?"

"I'd say, right now, this question is the one that matters most," the Healer replied.

Severus sat and said nothing for a long time. Hermione secretly wondered if this was going to be the end of their therapy; if he was going to clam up and refuse treatment. He'd already told her more information then she was sure he wanted to; she wasn't sure why he was refusing this questions.

"Edwin?"

Severus took a deep breath through his nose before speaking. "There was no intimacy or personal connection. No...love. It was merely an act."

The Healer smiled at him and nodded her head. "Thank you for your honesty."

Severus nodded his head and didn't look at Hermione.

"Last bit of history, non penetrative sexual experiences? Oral? Masturbation?"

"Yes to both," Severus said flatly.

"And have you ever had trouble getting an erection? Ever been unable to perform?"

"No, to both," Severus said confidently.

"Okay, now that all out history is out there," the Healer said. "We don't have any more secrets and can move forward."

Severus and Hermione both sighed with relief. The first hurdle was over.

"I'd like you to turn your chairs and face one another," the Healer said as she got up from behind her desk.

Severus and Hermione did as they were told.

"Closer," the Healer said as she pushed Hermione's chair toward Severus until her knees were on either side of his and his were butted up against the front of her chair.

"Please hold hands," the Healer said softly as the music in the room seemed to get slightly louder.

Severus reached out and grabbed Hermione's hands in his.

"Gently," the Healer said as she eased up his grip on Hermione.

They sat close, loosely holding onto each other. Severus was looking at their hands and Hermione was looking at the Healer for instruction.

"Look at one another, really see the person across from you," the Healer said softly, her voice soothing.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and she broke into a fit of giggles. He smirked at her outburst.

"Try and relax," the Healer said as she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and eased them down.

"I'm trying," Hermione said as she tried to focus on her breathing.

"Look at Edwin and Edwin look at Maeve," the Healer continued. "Tell me one thing you like about each other."

"I like your sense of honour," Hermione said.

"Great answer Maeve, but I mean physically," the Healer explained.

"Oh," Hermione said, embarrassed.

They sat and stared at each other for a long while.

"You have beautiful eyes," Severus said softly, taking the lead.

Hermione looked at him shocked; then recovered, before answering.

"You have a strong masculine jaw," Hermione said in return.

"Good," the Healer coaxed. "Now, I want you to place your hands over each other's hearts and..."

"I'm not going to..." Severus said as he pulled his hands away from Hermione's.

Hermione just took his hand and placed it on the left side of her chest. He went to pull back and she held it in place.

She reached across with her free hand and placed it on his.

"Now what?" Hermione asked as Severus shifted in front of her.

"I want you both to try and align your breathing with each other," the Healer said as she walked around them in a circle. "Breath in together and then out together."

Hermione was trying to breathe but her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew he could feel it. Which, in turn, made her even more nervous.

"Try and calm your anxiety around each other and get in tune with the other's body," the Healer continued. "Feel their presence and maintain eye contact, Edwin."

Hermione watched at Severus' eyes snapped up towards hers and seemed to bore into her soul. She concentrated on his breathing and could feel the rise and fall of his body; the wiry chest chairs rubbing against the inside of his shirt as his chest rose and fell.

"Good," the Healer coaxed. "Your breathing is closer."

"What's this supposed to accomplish?" Severus asked as he tried to ignore the breast tissue that was below his hand.

"Shhh, just be in the moment," the Healer cautioned.

Severus huffed loudly and said nothing in return.

Several minutes passed while they completed this activity.

"Good," the Healer finally said. "You can stop now."

Their hands dropped into their laps and Severus and Hermione looked away from each other.

"You slept in the same bed last night, as per the stipulations?"

"We did," Severus said as he watched the Healer walk toward a shelf and get a book off it.

"And how was that?" The Healer asked.

"Fine," Hermione said.

The candles flickered around the room, indicating a lie.

"Uncomfortable," Hermione admitted. "It's one thing when there isn't another place to stay, it's another when it's a choice."

"It took a long time to fall asleep?"

"It did," Severus nodded.

"It will get easier the more you do it," the Healer explained. "But sleeping on opposite sides of the bed like strangers..."

"We are, essentially, strangers," Severus commented.

"And that's what we are going to fix," the Healer explained. "You are going to continue to sleep in the same bed but I need some part of you touching the other: an arm, a leg, a hand, even a foot. You need to make that connection in sleep as well."

Hermione nodded and Severus said nothing.

"Physical connection is the first step towards intimacy," the Healer continued. "I would like you to take steps towards this. Hold hands, sit closely, Edwin, place your arm around her back when you sit together..."

Hermione and Severus said nothing but both nodded.

"If you are comfortable, you can give each other massages, cuddle...it depends how you feel," Healer Quinny continued. "I'd like you both to start reading this book."

She held out a hard cover book and Severus took it from her.

The cover read: _Healing A Bond: A Magical Journey for a Witch and Wizard._

"We'll meet again in a week and..."

"A week before we can have another appointment?!" Severus snapped.

"You need time to do your homework," Healer Quinny said nicely. "When you return, Mrs Epstein will require pensieve memories to illustrate that you have followed my therapeutic advice. Again, not my choice but I have no say in this, either."

Severus sighed heavily next to Hermione.

"Any questions?" The Healer asked as she walked toward the door.

Hermione and Severus nodded their heads in the negative and rose from their seats. There was no getting out of this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! Ho Ho Ho! I hope you have a wonderful holiday!**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"I thought she was the one sane person at that bloody Ministry," Severus scoffed as they drove home. He had been reeling about their session ever since they had left Healer Quinny's office almost an hour ago.<p>

Hermione had said little.

"I could over look the incense and the book, but aligning our bloody breathing, massages, feet touching when we sleep?"

Hermione just sighed and looked out the window.

Severus drove for another few minutes and, suddenly noticing her glaring silence, looked over at her strangely.

"You're awfully quiet," he noted. "When we left the hearing I practically had to carry you out kicking and screaming..."

"Honestly, I found it very relaxing at the end there," Hermione said whistfully. "And that room, having to be honest...it was kind of freeing."

"What?!" Severus asked as the car jerked slightly to the side.

"We're not honest enough in life," Hermione said thoughtfully. "If I was truly honest, I would have told Ron when he yelled that comment about a 'real man' that he was horrible in bed. I would have told him about the other bloke I slept with just after we broke up because I was so worried it was me that was the terrible one in bed. I would have told Harry that he needs to stop whining about Ginny all the time and focus on the task ahead of him. I would have told you that I probably would have gone insane with those two by now and that you are both a comfort and a joy. I would have said a lot of things..."

Severus said nothing in return. It took him a long time to process what she had said, about him in particular. He wasn't good at these discussions with women. A couple of witches, over the years, had grown quite fond of him but he'd always kept them at arm's length, never growing attached. He had to admit, if even only to himself, that he had grown ridiculously attached to Hermione. He questioned whether the Bonding promoted the attachment through their magical abilities because it seemed odd it would happen on it's own.

"Who was the bloke?" Severus asked, deciding to avoid the subject entirely.

"Victor Krum," Hermione said as she stared out the window at the fields covered in snow. "I visited him for a week after Ron and I broke up. He did me a favour."

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked.

"He agreed to sleep with me so I could tell if it was me or Ron," Hermione explained.

"Yes, that was some favour," Severus scoffed.

"It was," Hermione said as she turned to face him. "Despite what the paper's wrote about us, there was only one very chaste kiss shared until I arrived that week."

"No matter how you want to put it, I'm sure he was happy for the task," Severus explained. "I take it you discovered it wasn't you?"

"Eventually," Hermione explained. "It took a few tries to get comfortable...I can't believe I'm talking about this with you!"

"You don't have..."

"No, I appreciate the honesty," Hermione continued. "Eventually I realized that all young men are relatively bad in bed."

"That is true," Severus agreed.

"You as well?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore," Seevrus said as he cleared his throat. "But at the start...horrible, I'm sure."

"How do you know?"

"I could tell that, although I was pleased at the end, the wtitch was still wanting something more. It took a few years to discover what that was and actually do something about it."

Hermione looked at him a moment and considered her next question.

"What did they want?"

"Orgasm, more foreplay, more attention, oral stimulation," Severus listed it matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, Ron didn't even attempt, and Victor..." her voice drifted off.

After half a minute of silence, Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands before she spoke again. "It sort of felt like a Hoover."

Severus burst out laughing and couldn't bring himself under control for a couple of minutes. Hermione joined him with some embarrassed laughter and the car continued back toward Margaree.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Harry asked. He was walking toward them from Hermione's old room. It was dark outside and was almost as if he had been watching for them all day.<p>

"We're in couples counselling," Hermione said as she reached into the car and grabbed the bag with the new nightgown in it she'd forced Severus to purchase.

"What?!" Harry snapped. "You've got to be bloody joking!"

"Unfortunately, we are not," Severus said as he slammed his car door shut.

"What do you have to do for this counselling?" Harry asked.

"Trust me," Severus said as he walked around to Hermione's side and took the bag from her. "You don't want to know."

"No, I kind of do," Harry said, annoyed.

Severus nodded toward the trailer and both Harry and Hermione followed him inside.

Hermione immediately put on the kettle and started to get out mugs.

"We're in marriage therapy and sexual coaching," Severus said as he sat down on a chair.

"What the hell is sexual coaching?" Harry asked.

"We're not really sure either," Hermione admitted. "But there was a lot of talk about building intimacy."

"And why, exactly, are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"We need to do three counselling sessions with Healer Quinny..." Severus started.

"And complete the tasks she assigns us," Hermione added.

"Before we can file an officail complaint with the Ministry," Severus finished.

"What tasks?" Harry asked.

"We need to read this book," Severus said as he pulled the hardcover copy out from inside the bag that had her nightgown in it.

"A Magical Journey?" Harry muttered as he read the cover.

"We also need to get to know each other better," Hermione said. "We're required to actually sleep in the same bed now and we have to touch while we sleep."

"Like...intimate tou..." Harry asked uncomfortably.

"No, like this," Hermione said as she placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "So we have a connection of sorts."

"Oh, okay," Harry sighed with relief.

"We have to hold hands and become more physically aware and connected to one another," Hermione said as she rubbed Severus' shoulder lightly.

"Couldn't you just say you..."

"The room is spelled to find lies," Severus explained as he watched Harry wince at Hermione's attention to his person. "We also have to relinquish pensieve memories when we return in a week's time."

"Fuck! And I thought the UK was a shit show," Harry said as the kettle started to boil.

Hermione let go of Severus and went to make the pot.

"We did get some more papers," Hermione said as she indicated the bag on the table.

Harry excitedly reached in and pulled out a women's nightgown, a half of pack of new panties, and three magical newspapers.

"Uh..." he stammered as he looked at the items before him.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said as Severus reached for the items to hand to her. "I made him go shopping."

Harry watched in disbelief as Severus Snape casually handled Hermione's undergarments.

"Any word on...?" Harry asked as he cleared his throat.

"No," Severus said as he took a mug of tea from Hermione and stood for her to take his seat.

"I'm..." Hermione started but stopped when he placed his hand on her hip and shoved her a little towards the chair. "Fine."

Harry was reading the paper intently when Hermione realized he hadn't said anything about Ron.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"He's out," Harry said, not meeting her eyes.

"Out? Out where?" Hermione asked.

"We went to a pub last night," Harry admitted. "He was upset and...well, he needed some time with you two away."

"And?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"And we met some locals," Harry said. "He went out with them again tonight."

"He's out drinking?" Hermione asked. "With what money?"

"Now this is where..." Harry started.

"With what money?" Severus asked.

"He trasnfigured..."

"Unfucking believable!" Severus Snape roared as he smacked his cup down on the counter next to him.

"He transfigured as in...he used magic?" Hermione asked.

"He transfigured some paper into a pile of Canadian cash," Harry said. "He'd already done it by the time I realized."

"And you did what exactly?" Severus asked.

"I took his wand," Harry said as he produced it from inside his jacket. "But at that point, it was done. I also took most of the money."

Harry took a wad of cash out of his pocket and dropped it onto the table.

"That was a life and death scenario?!" Hermione snapped. "Getting fecking wasted?!"

"She cut her head open in a car crash and we didn't resort to magic!" Severus said as he pointed at Hermione. "By bloody Ron Weasley has his heart broken and wants to drink it away and that...that is a reason to call attention to ourselves with magic!"

"I didn't say I agreed with it," Harry yelled back. "And I didn't bloody do it!"

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said as she got up and went to her friend. "You're right, you did..."

"I apologize for my outburst," Severus said to Harry. "I was...overcome and shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Now, what the hell are we going to do about Ron?" Harry asked.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sound asleep in bed when she heard a car door bang shut outside and it woke her. She felt Severus, who was sleeping behind her with his hand on her hip, raise his head up off the pillow.<p>

"Please don't get into it with him now," Hermione said as she looked at the bedside clock. "It's after two."

She felt Severus relax behind her and put his head back on the pillow. They were sleeping a respectable distance apart with only his hand connecting them.

"It's bloody ridiculous is what it is," he said as she felt his hand tense and squeeze her hip.

"That it is," she yawned as she heard Ron exchange drunk goodbyes with whoever was dropping him off.

"Can I ask, what you saw in him?" Severus asked behind her.

Hermione rolled to face him and looked at his dark eyes, barely visible in the moonlight that was streaming into their room.

"I've been asking myself that for a while now," Hermione said honestly. "Maybe it was because he was always there, maybe he was an easy choice...part of me thinks it may have been because of his family."

"His family?" Severus asked, interested.

"I grew up an only child," Hermione said as she heard Ron swearing across the way about his key not working. "He had a big family that I think I always wanted."

"As in siblings?" Severus asked.

"Yes, maybe children one day," Hermione said quietly.

"You want lots of children?" Severus asked, surprised.

"You thought I'd want to put my career first?" Hermione smiled at him.

He nodded in the affirmative.

"I want both," Hermione said. "And because we live so much longer than muggles, I think I can take time for each."

"True," Severus nodded with a slight chuckle. "I suppose as your husband, I should be asking this...how many children?"

They heard Ron banging on the door outside calling for Harry to let him in. Hermione broke into a fit of giggles and Severus laughed with her.

"I don't mean to scare you Mr Calder," Hermione joked. "But I was thinking six."

"Six children?!' Severus dramatically scoffed. "How will we manage?"

"Making them or feeding them?" Hermione joked.

The air in the room suddenly became very tense. Realization hit them both at the same time that they were officially married, laying in bed together in the middle of the night, touching each other, and discussing future children.

"We better get back to sleep," Severus said as he cleared his throat and took his hand off her hip.

"Uh, yes," Hermione said uncomfortably before she rolled away from him.

They heard a door open, Harry admonish Ron, then the door close. Silence fell over the Motel and trailer.

Hermione felt Severus shift on the bed behind her and groan as he tried to get comfortable.

"Good night Edwin," Hermione said softly as she felt his hand lightly touch her back between her shoulder blades.

"Good night Maeve," Severus said in return. They lay in uncomfortable silence for a long time before sleep overtook them both.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, I think we are back on track again. I'm 9 chapters ahead of this one and hopefully will start writing again tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter-I considered going into more detail, but decided to keep things simple and straightforward.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Please me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"You seem different," Grant said to Severus.<p>

Severus thought back on the last few days. He, Harry, and Hermione had reamed out Ron for his behaviour, disregard for their rules, danger he had placed them in, and general idiocy. Over the last few days he had been apologetic, then slightly indignant, and then reverted to being generally annoying. They had decided not to tell him any details about the counselling sessions or the homework that they had been assigned. Besides, he already thought they were sleeping together, so what did the truth really mean.

"How so?" Severus asked as he crossed one leg over the other and studied the chess board.

"More relaxed, more...rested," Grant wheezed as he looked at Severus.

"I've been sleeping better," Severus noted.

"Nightmares?"

"Not in..."

Severus stopped thinking and re-counted in his mind the last time he'd woken up from a nightmare. He'd been sleeping with Hermione for almost a week now and not once had he woken up in a cold sweat or had she indicated he had woken her. Even prior to that, with her sleeping in the trailer with him, but in another bed, he could count on one hand the times he'd woken up.

"It's been a couple of weeks," Severus said. 'They're much more infrequent."

"The Margaree agrees with you," Grant said as he moved his knight.

"Something agrees with me," Severus muttered, more to himself than Grant.

Just then Grant broke out into a series of hacking coughs and appeared to be gasping for breath. Severus lunged for the 'Call' button and alerted the nursing staff to the issue then he went to Grant and started to rub circles on his back. He had been like this for weeks now; normal conversation, followed by near death experience. Grant had refused treatment for his cancer and was dying.

The nurses came inside and shot him full of drugs Severus knew would knock him out. They filled his lungs with more oxygen and Grant settled down in his bed. Severus watched until he saw his friend's eyes close in a drug induced sleep and then he gathered his coat to leave. He would come back tomorrow and visit again.

"You Edwin?" An older man asked as he passed Severus in the hall outside Grant's room.

"I am," Severus said with a nod.

"He asleep?" The man asked.

"Yes, the nurses gave him some medication that put him to sleep. He'll be out for a couple of hours. Are you Cliff?"

"That's me," Cliff smiled at Severus a somewhat toothless grin.

"Sorry you came all the way in to..."

"Staying with my daughter Helen through till spring," Cliff said. "She's just a few blocks away and insists I can't take care of myself anymore."

"That's how you can visit him so often," Severus nodded as all the pieces got put together.

Grant had mentioned his friend Cliff frequently but Cliff always came in the daytime and Severus at night. Their paths had not crossed until today. Grant had a few other friends that either lived in town or were now in retirement homes there. He'd heard about their visits but had yet to encounter one because they were probably all getting settled for the night when he was arriving.

Today, was their second counselling session with Healer Quinny and Grant's hospital was on the way. Hermione had visited with Grant for a while that morning but then left Severus alone with him for a bit so they could play an ongoing chess game they had.

"I'll come back again after lunch, I suppose," Cliff said as he looked toward Grant's room.

"You drive in all the way from Margaree to visit him everyday?"

"I do," Severus nodded.

"That's awfully nice of you," Cliff said, then he looked at Severus seriously. "Grant's got no one left."

"I know. He helped me out a couple of times when I was in a bind," Severus explained. "And he's a good man. It's the least I can do."

"Still, awfully kind of you," Cliff said nicely as he patted Severus on the shoulder. "Hope I run into you again, Edwin."

"Me too," Severus said with a nod before he walked past Cliff and out into a blistery day. Sleet was falling from the sky and looked like an almost impenetrable sheet.

* * *

><p>"While Ms Epstein reviews the pensieve memories, I would like to talk about how this last week went," Healer Quinny said as she sat down across from them.<p>

"We both have read the book," Hermione started. "There are some...it's interesting."

"And what did you think of the book, Edwin?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "I think it's ridiculous."

None of the lights flickered; he was being honest.

"Thank you for your honesty," the Healer said. "Ridiculous or not, I'd like to try some of the exercises in it this week."

Severus merely shrugged.

"You slept in the same bed all week and touched in some way?" The Healer asked.

"We did," Severus said as he remained perfectly still. He hoped that was the last of the questions about sleeping that they would be asked. He didn't want to tell either of the women in the room that yesterday he'd woken up with a rock-hard erection and his hand cupping Hermione's right breast. As far as he knew, Hermione was none the wiser.

"And how was that?"

"Fine," Hermione said as she looked toward Severus. "At first a little strange, but eventually...it was easy."

"And have you been holding hands?"

"No," Severus said clearly. "I don't do that."

"Okay, physically connecting with each other on some way?"

"I rubbed his shoulder once, uh, he..."

"I helped you with a jumper zipper you got caught," Severus offered, trying to be helpful.

"So the answer would be a resounding, 'no'," the Healer noted.

"It's challenging when..."

"This is therapy," the Healer said. "It's supposed to be challenging, and you are supposed to be working outside of your comfort zone."

"We'll try better this week," Hermione said with determination.

"This upcoming week, I'll need you to work on what you were supposed to do last week, and your homework for this week," Healer Quinny said.

"Can we not do the hand holding?" Severus asked, seriously.

"It's just an example," Healer Quinny said. "As long as there's a physical connection, that's all that matters. She's your wife, you should want to touch her."

Severus sighed next to Hermione. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"The first exercise we're going to do today will require you to stand," she said as she rounded her desk. They did as they were told and she placed them so they were facing each other. "Now, Hermione, I want you to touch Severus, in a non-sexual way."

"Like patting his arm, or something similar?"

Healer Quinny nodded, stepped back and waited.

Hermione reached out and touched Severus' cheek softly with her hand. She cupped the side of his face and felt the scratchy hairs that had grown in since he had shaved that morning.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. She continued to touch his face then skittered her hand across to his shoulder. There she kneaded the muscles for a moment before ghosting her fingers up his neck and she took the pad of her finger and swiped it around the edge of his ear. When she eventually dropped her hand onto the top of his chest she noticed that he had his eyes closed.

"Is that okay?" Hermione whispered to Severus.

He merely nodded and didn't open his eyes.

Hermione rested with her hand on his chest for a few moments before she swiped it over to his arm and down to his hand. She lightly brushed her fingers across his stomach and ran them up his other arm. When she pulled her hand off his eyes slowly opened.

"How did that feel?" Healer Quinny asked.

"Good," Severus said, giving away nothing.

"You closed your eyes, why?" The Healer inquired.

"It was easier to focus," Severus answered honestly.

"Edwin, you're going to do the same for Maeve," Healer Quinny instructed.

Severus watched Hermione straighten her back and stand up a little taller before she closed her eyes as she'd seen him do.

He started by placing both hands on her shoulders. He kneaded the muscles there for quite some time. So long, that Hermione thought it would end there, until she felt his hands drop down her arms.

He placed more pressure than she did when touching her and Hermione felt as if her body was being electrified by him. His hands roamed up and down her arms a few times before she felt them ghost up her neck and into her hair. She felt his fingers move like tentacles along her scalp massaging it as they went. Shivers went up her spine and she tried to control her breathing. When he was done with her scalp she felt two lone fingers run across her eyebrows and lift off her person.

Hermione took a moment to re-focus before she opened her eyes and saw his deep black orbs penetrating into her.

"How was that Maeve?" The Healer asked.

"Very relaxing," Hermione admitted.

"Good," Healer Quinny said as she looked between the pair. "Now, we are going to enter into a conversation where you are both only allowed to use positive language and I don't want you to break eye contact."

Hermione and Severus nodded.

"Edwin, tell Maeve something you like about her mind."

"I like that you...you are relentless in your pursuit of knowledge."

"Maeve?"

"I like...that you treat knowledge as if it's something sacred." Hermione said softly.

"Tell her something you like about her personality."

Severus looked at Hermione and took a deep breath.

"I like that you are forgiving."

"Maeve?"

"I like that you are honourable."

"Now, tell her something you like about her soul."

"Her soul?" Severus asked, annoyance caking his words.

The Healer nodded her head and said nothing in return.

"I like that you...that you have a pure heart," Severus finally managed.

Hermione smiled at him.

"I like that you will always do what's right," Hermione said without prompting.

"Edwin, tell Maeve something you like about her body."

Severus broke eye contact and looked at Healer Quinny who encouragingly nodded her head at him. He looked back towards Hermione and noted that a blush had risen in her cheeks.

He knew she didn't think much of herself and now he had an opportunity, a rather humiliating one at that, to rectify the situation. Severus took a deep breath and ploughed ahead.

"Maeve has beautiful legs," Severus said as he looked at her carefully.

Hermione's face reddened more and she broke eye contact quickly.

"Maeve, you need to stay focused on him," the Healer prompted.

"Edwin has...well, he has a gorgeous chest," Hermione admitted as her eyes flitted back to his.

"Good," the Healer said. "Now one last exercise and then we are done for the week. I need you Maeve to lay down on that sofa."

Hermione walked toward the sofa that was indicated and carefully lay down on it.

"Now, Edwin you are permitted to touch her but only as instructed and you are not allowed to speak," the Healer explained.

"Who's not allowed to speak?" Hermione asked.

"Edwin," the Healer clarified. "His job is to merely follow instruction. Your job Maeve is to indicate whether his touch is enjoyable or not with the words: hot, cold, warmer and colder. Make sense?"

Hermione nodded and looked toward Severus unsure. He tried to reassure her with a look but wasn't sure it was understood.

"Start with her head," the Healer indicated.

Severus placed his hands on her head and started the rub. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to give into the sensations. It wasn't as good at the first time he'd done it.

"Cold," Hermione said.

He moved to her ears and it felt a little better. "Warmer."

When he gently started to stroke up and down her neck Hermione indicated that he was getting warmer. He stayed there a while and then moved down to her shoulders.

"Colder," Hermione said softly.

Severus moved down her arms and she smiled.

"Warmer."

Severus rubbed her arms softly for a long time before she felt his hands briefly lift and go to her hips.

"Uh, warm," Hermione said as she felt him knead at her hip bones.

"Legs," she heard the Healer whisper.

Severus' hands lifted again and started to rub at her calves.

"Warmer," Hermione sighed.

His hands moved up her legs to her knees and she giggled as he trickled his fingers over them.

"Focus, Maeve," the Healer indicated.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. "Ticklish."

When he got to her thighs she felt his touch lighten, it was barely there. In that moment she wanted more pressure but he wasn't abiding.

"Warm," Hermione said softly. "Maybe..."

"Maybe, what?" The Healer asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said as she shook her head in the negative.

"Okay, now release her," the Healer said softly.

Hermione felt Severus' hands pull from her. Her body suddenly felt incredibly lonely.

"I want you to just breath and relax for a few minutes while I go over the homework with Edwin," the Healer indicated.

Hermione nodded her head and felt Severus briefly touch her shoulder before she heard them walk away. The entire experience had not involved traditionally sexual body parts but Hermione had never been more turned on in her life.

It felt as if her body was vibrating with need; she wanted sex in that moment, more than she ever had in her life. Sex with Severus, if her body was to be trusted.

Hermione was pulled out of her reverie when she heard Severus hiss that they were not going to do...something. The Healer said something in return and he seemed to relent. Hermione couldn't hear the specifics so she focused back on her humming body. She felt charged in that moment and she didn't know what to do with this energy.

"How are you feeling?" Healer Quinny asked.

"Energized," Hermione said as she was helped into a sitting position.

"I've booked the next appointment for a week from now," the Healer indicated.

"Where's Edwin?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room and say no one else.

"He had to use the facilities," the Healer said.

"Oh, okay," Hermione nodded as she stood up. "He has the homework?'

"Yes, and I must emphasize that you need to follow my exercises or my report will reflect your lack of co-operation," the Healer noted. "They're not my rules, but I have to follow them."

"I understand," Hermione nodded. "I'll see you next week."

"Until next week," Healer Quinny smiled at her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: I know you are going to hate where I left this chapter, but there's a method to my madness...trust me! **

**Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to talk about Ginny," Harry said pre-emptively the next morning at breakfast as he sat down across from Hermione.<p>

"Harry, it's not that I don't care..." Hermione started.

"No, I get it, I do," Harry said assuredly. "I've been a little much about her lately."

"Lately?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Harry laughed at her joke.

"I have to go into town today to pick up some linens I ordered, do you need anything while I'm there?" Hermione asked.

"Alcohol?" Harry asked.

"Seriously," Hermione laughed.

"I am being serious," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Alcohol?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maeve, the other night when Ian and I went out...it felt good to be around others, to just relax and enjoy myself, to drink..."

"I'm sure it would," Hermione said.

"I know we shouldn't be frequenting bars, I'm not a moron, but I would like a night," Harry said.

"I'll take some of the transfigured money and buy...beer?"

"Beer, vodka, rum, rye, I don't think any of us care," Harry said. "I just want a night of fun."

"Fine," Hermione agreed.

"You're the best," Harry said as he leaned over the table and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am, aren't I?" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"So how are the newlyweds?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his toast.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and then leaned in conspiratorially.

"Something's wrong, but I'm not sure what," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered back.

"I mean, ever since our appointment yesterday he's been...off," Hermione said quietly.

"Isn't he always a bit off?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, I...I can't explain it," Hermione said as she held his eyes with hers.

"Did something happen at the appointment?" Harry asked.

"A lot did," Hermione whispered. "We had to...we had to touch each other."

"Sexually?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, non-sexually, but...but I got aroused Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, I so don't need to know that," Harry said as he sat back and looked at her shocked.

"You bloody asked," Hermione snapped back.

"So you think your...reaction has...bothered him?" Harry asked, his voice and face wincing.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "It was a quiet trip back, I asked him about our assignment for the week and he said we could talk about it later, then last night he came really late to bed and..."

"And do I need to know any more?" Harry asked nervously.

"And nothing," Hermione scoffed. "He just went to sleep, quite quickly actually and he didn't place a hand on me like he usually does."

"A hand?" Harry asked, his face contorting in pain.

"Like on my hip, or my back, or sometimes my shoulder," Hermione explained. "We have to touch when we sleep. He's usually responsible for it."

"So an innocent touch?" Harry asked.

"Yes, what did you think?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest, I didn't want my mind to go anywhere else," Harry chuckled.

"You can be a right bastard, you know that?" Hermione laughed as she chucked her napkin across the table at him.

"You seem to like right bastards, lately," Harry joked.

"Simon!" Hermione yelled, surprised at his retort.

"We're quite arousing!" Harry laughed as he dodged a bagel that was thrown at him.

Hermione got up from her seat and drank the last of her juice. "Any man who wants me to buy alcohol for him would treat me better just before I'm about to leave for town."

"I'm sorry Mione!" Harry said as he got up from his seat and fell on his knees before her. "I think you and your husband are a wonderful pair and you'll have a fabulous life together making loads of babies...now will you get me some alcohol?"

Hermione laughed at his dramatic apology and looked down at her dear dear friend.

"Maybe," she said with a smirk. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>"Come outside by the fire," Hermione said as she grabbed her hat and scarf. "It's not windy tonight so if you are dressed right..."<p>

"I'm perfectly fine here," Severus said, not raising his eyes from his book.

Hermione stopped all motion and just looked at him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I staying in the dark?"

Severus didn't look up from his book.

"Fine, be that way," Hermione huffed. "Look, I know with Grant, and the Motel, and the marriage, and...I don't know, life...you are under a lot of pressure, but I thought we were in this together, at least I did until the last couple of days."

"Hermione," Severus sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, or disgusted you but I can't take it back," Hermione huffed as she threw a hat on her head and opened the door to the trailer. "Have a nice bloody evening!"

With that she exited their trailer and slammed the door.

Severus lowered his book and looked at the door for several minutes before he registered, completely, what she had said.

'Disgusted him? She really thought that?'

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Right now, she was the furthest thing from disgusting, and that was...disconcerting. Didn't she realize the restraint he'd been showing? The sheer willpower it took to maintain a safe distance? He owed her respect and he thought he'd been giving it to her. Apparently, he had been chipping away at her fragile understanding of her attractiveness.

What Severus had really been upset about was the homework they had been assigned that week. Not only did she have to do to him, what he did to her in the office-clothed touching, but they were required to start kissing, fondling, touching and essentially snogging. There was also the possibility of completing the office exercise naked if the mood struck them. All of it was a little too much to handle.

At this point he didn't see her as a former student, or even as a young woman, but rather something else entirely. She was his wife, yes, and he felt a certain measure of protectiveness towards her person because of that role. She was also, essentially, his roommate and there was a certain comradery that came with living well together in close quarters. She was also a very, very attractive woman that he slept beside each and every night; one that didn't seem to appreciate the affect she had one him. Finally, she was someone he had come to trust, in his own way, because she hadn't divulged any of the secrets he had shared in therapy or any of the humiliating experiences along the way.

It was bad enough she had been forced into this sham with him, but now she had to be groped by an old man? And, thus far, they had not found one loophole that could get them out of this situation. Sure, they were filing a complaint after the third session but would they even have any arguments to present? All of it was a little too much for Severus.

His thoughts were broken by Harry's laughter and Ron making some odd noise that caused Hermione to join in. They had been getting along better recently but there was still some underlying tension whenever the three of them were together in a room. Ronald had been humbled by his magical mistake and it seemed to take some of the wind out of his sails when it came to accosting Hermione. The fact that, so far, there had been no ramifications for his magical mistake had made things easier on them all.

Severus Snape sat for a long time thinking about the series of events that all had to come together to bring him to this place, where he had to make an important decision. It actually hurt his brain to make some of the connections. In a moment of clarity he rose from his chair, donned his boots and coat and exited the trailer to head toward the fire.

He noticed as he got closer that Hermione was walking around picking up beer bottles off the ground while Harry and Ron folded the lawn chairs that had been sitting on the snow.

"You're too late mate," Harry said with a smile as he saw Severus approach. "We're just waiting for...Maeve to clear out before we piss on the fire to put it out."

Severus nodded to the two men swaying next to each other, obviously rather intoxicated. He then walked up to Hermione and took her by the elbow.

"We need to talk," he said softly.

She nodded in the affirmative and turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Severus will put it out with snow," Hermione said to her two drunken friends. "You lot go to bed."

"Awww, but I wanted to..." Ron started. "He takes the fun out of everything."

"Yes, I do," Severus said as he unfolded a chair and sat down in it. "Get to bed before you fall down and end up sleeping in the snow all night."

"Okay, goodnight...uh..." Harry paused.

"Edwin and Maeve," Hermione supplied.

"That's right!" Harry yelled as he jumped up.

"Good night Simon, goodnight Ian," Hermione said with a sing-song voice.

"Isn't she the best?" Harry asked.

"Indeed she is," Severus agreed.

They watched as Harry and Ron made their way in a crooked line across the parking area and to their room.

"You wanted to talk?" Hermione asked as she sat in a chair next to him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the chapter many of you have been waiting for. It's short but...intense. A couple of you noticed that their therapy sessions are using tantric sex techniques-great catch! So, without much delay...**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I wish to apologize for my behaviour the last couple of days," Severus started. "I know I've been less than forthcoming."<p>

"Thank you," Hermione sighed.

"I do have some reasons for my behaviour, but I should have discussed them with you instead of 'keeping you in the dark' as you say," Severus continued.

"I am sorry for what happened in therapy and..."

"What are you apologizing for?" Severus asked.

"I, uh, you know what I'm apologizing for," Hermione said as she looked away from him and back towards the fire.

"No, I actually don't," Severus said softly. "You were excited by the session?"

She looked at him and he noticed her eyes were slightly watery looking. She quickly snapped her gaze away.

"You know that was the whole purpose of the activity, right?"

"Yes, but we are acting and I should have..."

"I'm not," he said softly.

Hermione's gaze turned slowly towards him.

"I don't know if any man..." he started then stopped. "I am a man."

She looked at him confused.

"You are smart and beautiful and incredibly sexy," Severus said without batting an eye. "I know you don't realize these things about yourself, but others do; myself included."

"Sev...Edwin, you don't need to say...I'm old enough to know that..."

"That you were aroused by some of the activities we need to complete...well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I am, in no way, disgusted by you."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and said nothing for a long time.

"Now, I know that these activities would be best completed with someone else but..."

"And you think I have self-esteem issues?" Hermione laughed.

"I may be a man, but I know what I am," Severus said, plainly.

Hermione didn't know how to respond, so she diverted. "What's our homework?"

He shifted in his lawn chair and pulled out a piece of parchment with Healer Quinny's handwriting on it and gave it to her. Hermione leaned close to the fire and read the instructions.

"So, I get to do that to you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he nodded. "And I imagine my response will be similar to yours, hence the delay in..."

His speech was cut short by her mouth on his. If Hermione couldn't tell him how wonderful he was, she could show him. The homework for the week suggested this, and she took the suggestion.

His response to her kiss was to almost push her away at first, but she was standing and he was sitting and his leverage was off. At first his lips were rigid, not relinquishing to the kiss but, just as she was about to pull away and slink off in embarrasment, she felt them respond to her.

His returned kiss was demanding and overpowering. Hermione actually felt her knees go a little weak when he placed his two gloved hands on her hips and pulled her toward him. She didn't break the kiss as her body got closer and closer to his and eventually found herself standing between his legs. His height worked to an advantage because he only had to strain his neck upwards as she leaned over him. The kiss was electric. She felt his hands kneading at her hips and he moaned slightly into her mouth.

Hermione pulled away and looked down at him. They were both breathing heavily and the air around them was fogged with their cold breath. The fire was crackling behind her and the heat was radiating onto her back. The tingle over the rest of her body was something she had never felt before when kissing a bloke.

He reached up and tucked a piece of her wild hair back inside her knit hat and that was her undoing. Hermione leaned down and kissed him again as she climbed onto his lap and straddled him, her legs dangling over the arms of the lawn chair. The second kiss was more intense than the first as she felt his hands rubbing up and down her back and her body pushing against his. She felt as if she wanted to crawl inside him at that moment. His tongue explored her mouth and she moaned as he gave a small bite to her lower lip.

They stayed like that kissing and running their hands over each other's winter coat covered torsos until the fire died out and a chill set in over them. Severus pulled back from her and looked around her body to see the deteriorated fire.

"We need to go inside or we'll freeze," Severus said, his breath almost completely gone from their activity.

"We can continue..."

"No, I need to...we need to stop...to cool off," Severus said as he regained his sense. "Otherwise this is going to go too far and..."

"And we'll have no reason for a reversal," Hermione said softly.

"Exactly," he said as he helped her get up and off his person.

"You go to bed," he said as he cupped her cheek. "I'll deal with the fire and go to Grant's and..."

"You're not coming to bed?" Hermione asked as she touched his chest.

"Not while you are awake or..."

"I understand," Hermione nodded. "You're right, you're completely right about this."

"This was...unexpected and quite amazing," Severus said as he looked softly into her eyes.

"It was," Hermione agreed.

"Go to bed," he said softly. "I'll be there in a couple of hours, and we'll just sleep."

She nodded her head, turned and walked back towards their trailer.

'My wife,' Severus thought as he watched her leave.

He then admonished himself for the thought. The entire idea behind this, was to jump through the hoops necessary so they would be free of each other. He should remind himself of that more often.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: This is the second chapter today so read the last one before you get to this one or it won't make sense. I know many of you appreciated the last chapter and the action of it, but we're taking a step back and focusing on plot for a minute. Although there is a little something at the end for you...**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"He named you as the person who can make decisions about his care, should he be unable to," the doctor said as he sat across from Severus.<p>

"He's still fine," Severus said, confused. "We play chess, we talk, he..."

"His health is deteriorating rapidly Mr Calder," the doctor said as he shuffled some papers. "You need to be prepared for the eventuality that he won't be communicative at a certain point and it's always best to know in advance that you are responsible for all decisions made about his care after that."

Severus nodded his head slowly and looked out the window behind the doctor. The thaw was starting.

"Do you understand this Mr Calder?"

"Yes, I do," Severus nodded absently.

"And you accept this responsibility, because if you do not, Mr Olsen has a friend..."

"I accept it," Severus said robotically.

"Sign here, please," the doctor asked.

Severus leaned over the papers and quickly signed the document.

* * *

><p>"Where are the lights for the washrooms?" Harry asked as he walked up to the car and looked into the empty back seat.<p>

"The what?" Severus asked, zoned out.

"The lights? You were supposed to pick them up at the hardware store while you were in town?" Harry asked.

"I forgot," Severus said softly, not making eye contact.

"You forgot?! What the hell am I supposed to do all afternoon? I have the wiring all..."

"I fucking forgot!" Severus snapped at him as he banged on the roof of the car with his fist.

"Okay..." Harry said as he looked at Severus strangely. "Do you plan on going back for them?"

Severus' head snapped toward Harry and he just looked at him for a moment saying nothing, then he walked past him and toward the trailer.

"What the fuck..." Harry mumbled to himself before he turned and walked back toward the room he'd been working in.

"Where are the lights?" Hermione asked as she turned off the tap to the freshly cleaned shower.

"He didn't get them," Harry answered simply.

"What do you mean he..."

"I don't know, he nearly snapped my head off when I asked," Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together. The last time she had seen Severus was at dinner. He had been in a rather good mood because they had spent a half hour prior to dinner snogging like fools. They'd spent a lot of time doing that over the last few days and she had quite enjoyed it each and every time; it seemed as though he did as well. Harry and Ron had no idea that they were now physically involved and, without a conversation, they had decided to keep it that way.

"I'll go see what's up," Hermione said as she put down her cleaning bucket. "Where'd he go?"

"Trailer," Harry said absently as he measured a wall to hang a picture.

Hermione walked past him and out of the room. She saw Ron fixing a couple of the outdoor lights around the front lobby. She waved at him and he, hesitantly, waved back.

When she got to the trailer, Hermione walked inside. They had stopped knocking a while ago. She found him sitting a the kitchen table staring at nothing in particular.

"You alright?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at his serious expression.

He covered her hand with his own and sighed, saying nothing.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, worried. "Is it Grant?"

He nodded his head in the affirmative and said nothing.

"What's happened to him?" Hermione asked as she took her hand out from under his and crouched down next to him.

Severus turned and looked at her; his face caked with worry.

"He's not doing well, but yet he is," Severus said softly. "He still plays chess with me and we talk but...but the coughing fits are getting more violent and frequent."

"Oh gods," Hermione sighed as she placed a hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"He's on a lot of oxygen now and they have increased his medication," Severus went on to explain. "A hospital official pulled me aside to talk with me about responsibility for his care."

Hermione's brow wrinkled.

"Grant wishes for me to be in charge of his care when he eventually no longer can be," Severus said flatly. "I agreed."

"Of course, but do they think that's necessary at this point?"

Severus just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Oh Severus," Hermione said softly as she stood and pulled him against her frame.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and said nothing; he didn't even make a noise, but the ferocity with which he gripped her told Hermione he was probably crying on the inside.

* * *

><p>"You do realize," Severus said the next morning as they were waking up. "That if something does happen to Grant we're going to have to re-locate when the place transfers to whomever he gave it to."<p>

"Severus, you don't have to..." Hermione started as she rolled toward him and looked into his sleepy morning eyes.

"I do have to think about it, we all do," Severus said.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "Where were you thinking we go?

"The logging industry is quite large in New Brunswick, the money would probably be good but I'm not sure that's a place for a woman," Severus said as he looked into her eyes.

"Probably not," Hermione huffed.

"There's fishing..." he said.

"Harry can't handle the sea," Hermione said.

"We could all just get service jobs...maybe in Sydney or Halifax..."

"That might be a good idea," Hermione sighed. "Maybe even at a hotel, with all we've done here..."

Severus suddenly pulled her toward him a little more. The bed, their bed, had remained a no-snogging zone as they were both afraid things would go too far if they started anything there.

"Thank you," Severus said softly as he looked into her eyes. Their faces were incredibly close and she wondered if he was going to break protocol and kiss her.

"For what?" She asked as she rubbed a hand on his hip.

"For making me agree to this renovation," he said with a smirk. "I would have been perfectly happy as a handyman for months but doing this...it was good for Grant. He liked..."

"Likes," Hermione said after a few moments of him worrying over his use of the past.

"Likes seeing the place returned to its glory," Severus said. "I have been showing him some of the pictures of the finished rooms. They make him happy."

Hermione smiled at him.

"You did this. You made this possible for him," Severus said as he gently touched the side of her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione said wistfully as she looked at him and hoped he'd kiss her.

He leaned forward slightly and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're one amazing woman, Maeve Calder," Severus said when he pulled back.

She smiled at his use of her married name. She liked the sound of it more and more and that was probably something she shouldn't get used to.

"Our appointment is today," Hermione said softly.

"What do you think she'd going to make us do today?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows," Hermione chuckled. "We'll visit Grant on the way?'

Severus nodded and pulled back from her to look at the clock. they were up a little early.

"I know we said..." he started but was prevented from finishing as Hermione captured his lips with hers and climbed on top of him.

It was a nice way to wake up.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Here's appointment number 3! Things get more...personal in this one. **

**On a side note: Anyone following _That's All He's Done For Me_ should see a new chapter up sometime in the next few days-sorry for the long delay on that story but I've been focusing on this quick fic.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Here we are at appointment number three," Healer Quinny said as she clasped her hands together. Hermione and Severus sat on chairs opposite her and nodded.<p>

"Do you feel closer?"

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"Did you enjoy the homework this week? I know I'll get the pensieve report but, did it go well?"

Hermione and Severus nodded in the affirmative.

"I actually need a verbal answer for the record," the Healer said kindly.

"It was quiet enjoyable," Severus said, not looking toward Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"Did you consummate the marriage?"

"No," they both said at the same time.

Although, they had come close this morning. It had turned out that the no-snogging in bed rule had been a good one to have.

"Okay, well, hopefully we can get things moving along before our next appointment," Healer Quinny said as she stood from her seat.

"I'm sorry, after three appointments we are permitted to lodge a complaint, are we not?" Severus asked.

"Technically it's after the three weeks of work have been completed," the Healer explained. "So, at next week's appointment, we'll review your last week of progress and..."

"What?!" Hermione snapped.

"I thought things were going well?" The Healer asked.

"They are, but..." Hermione stammered. "But we need to file the complaint."

"I would think after all the two of you had accomplished, you'd want to give this marriage a try," the Healer said, confused.

Hermione swallowed hard and Severus shifted in his seat. They hadn't discussed actually staying married. All of their effort had been focused on cancelling the bond. Yet, things had been going incredibly well and...

"We can discuss it next week," the Healer said as she gestured for them to walk over to a table she had set out. "We are going to work with chakras this week."

Hermione and Severus got up from their seats and walked toward the table; both of them lost in the sudden confusion about what they wanted.

"Edwin, it'll be your turn to be our guinea pig this week," the Healer said as she gestured for him to sit on the table. "You'll need to remove your shirt."

Severus looked at her for a moment then did as he was told. The Dark Mark was harsh against the white of his skin. If the Healer knew what the symbol meant, or was startled by its appearance, she gave nothing away. Hermione had grown used to seeing it during their semi-clothed snogging sessions and wasn't fazed by the reveal.

"Lie down on the table facing the ceiling and unbuckle your pants."

"I'm sorry?!" Severus asked, surprised.

"Don't worry, we won't be doing anything with your bits," the Healer chuckled. "Maeve just needs access to the lower part of your stomach by your pelvis."

He let out a sigh of relief and lay back as he undid his belt and the button at the top of his pants.

"The idea behind this exercise is to awaken the chakras and create an energized atmosphere where love making is the next natural step," Healer Quinny started. "Today I will show you what to do on Edwin and this week Edwin you will try it on you."

Hermione nodded her head apprehensively.

"Chakras are massaged in a circular motion for a period of 2-3 minutes for each chakra," the Healer explained as she pulled out a bottle of oil and handed it to Hermione. "You place warmed oil on your fingers and massage his skin in a slow, thoughtful motion. You should be looking into each other's eyes as much as possible and focusing on the feel of each other, either as the giver or the receiver. The room should be warm, like this one, ideally the receiver is naked, but you two decide what works best for you when you get home."

"So, just circles?" Hermione clarified.

"It's surprising how amazing a repetitive circle can feel when done by the right person," the Healer said softly. "Let me show you when I mean on your hand."

Hermione felt the Healer place two warm oily fingers against the skin on the back of her hand and slowly draw circles again and again.

"You can vary the pressure but it shouldn't hurt, nor should your touch be so light that it's almost non-existent," the Healer explained as she massaged Hermione's hand.

"That actually feels quite nice," Hermione smiled at her.

"Do you think you can do that on Edwin?"

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative and turned to look at her partially naked husband lying on a table before her.

He looked incredibly uncomfortable with this activity and she hoped that she could relax him a little. Grant had not been well this morning when they visited and she knew his friend's health weighed heavily on his mind.

"The first chakra is located on the hairline of the pubic bone, so close to his bits but not at them," the Healer said as she placed some oil on Hermione's fingers.

Hermione swallowed hard and tentatively reached toward his pants. Severus was lying perfectly still and he looked incredibly uncomfortable. She undid the zipper a little more and shifted the waistband of his boxers down until she saw his pubic hair.

She had massaged his cock outside of his pants but had never touched him skin to skin here, elsewhere yes, but not here. She placed her fingers there and felt him jump slightly at her touch. She started to massage in small circles and couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. She felt his pubic hair rubbing against his skin underneath her fingers. Technically, she knew she wasn't low enough to be at the correct spot on his body, but this was the lowest she was going to go at this point. There was something incredibly weird about being like this in front of another person; even though they were both clothed and no sexual parts were involved.

Two minutes later the Healer told Hermione to stop the circles and just gently rest her hand on the spot she had been rubbing. Hermione noted that Severus had not got an erection throughout the process and wondered if it was working at all; he seemed to get erections quite easily when they were snogging.

"The next chakra is halfway between where you were and his navel," the Healer instructed as she put fresh oil on Hermione's fingers.

Hermione continued to do circles in the new spot and found herself glancing at him briefly. His eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling and steadying his breath.

"You need to relax Edwin or this isn't going to work," the Healer said softly.

"It's a difficult situation to relax in," Severus said truthfully.

"I know, but you need to be present in the moment," the Healer explained.

Hermione heard him let out a breath and felt him relax slightly. After two minutes she moved onto his next chakra which was located between the spot she was just in and his sternum.

He seemed to ease his posture a little more as they progressed but she could tell he was still holding something back.

"I'll leave you for the next chakra so I can look over the pensieve report," the Healer said softly as she gave Hermione more oil. "The fourth chakra is the centre of his chest between his nipples. Remember to massage for two minutes and rest your hand on the chakra after you are done for another minute. After that one, the next is just below his Adam's apple. I'll be back by the time you get any further."

Hermione nodded and started circles on the middle of his chest. She noticed after the Healer left the room that he fully relaxed on the table.

"Better without her?" Hermione asked with a smile.

He looked at her as if that was the most ridiculous question.

"Does it, at least, feel nice?"

"Had this been us, alone," Severus began as his breathing deepened. "It would be amazing but..."

"But?" Hermione asked.

She watched as he started to take deeper and deeper breaths.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned as she slowed her fingers.

He just nodded his head and said nothing. Hermione knitted her eyebrows and looked at him concerned.

"You're scaring me a little," she admitted.

"It...it's a little overwhelming," he panted as he kept breathing deeply.

"Good overwhelming or bad overwhelming?" Hermione asked as her fingers stopped the massage.

He said nothing in return and merely took breath after breath.

"Answer me," Hermione whispered, worried.

Severus took her free hand in his and placed it on his rock hard cock.

"Oh fuck," Hermione sighed as she felt the bulge underneath her hand. "It's good?"

He nodded his head in the affirmative as she placed her hand softly on the spot she had just finished massaging.

"But, you had no reaction when I was lower," Hermione said, more to herself then him. She watched as his breathing slowed and he relaxed back into the table.

"Shall I continue or...?" She asked.

He nodded in the affirmative and she moved onto the chakra by his Adam's apple her other hand still resting on his cock. When Healer Quinny walked back in Hermione quickly removed her hand from his lower body. She also noticed that Severus seemed to tense up again.

"How did it go with the heart chakra?" The Healer asked. "It's representative of the love in your relationship and that Edwin feels for himself. If he had a reaction it has to do with hidden feelings or emotions about you Maeve."

Hermione swallowed hard as Severus' eyes caught hers in a penetrating gaze.

"I take it, that chakra was...different?"

Hermione nodded mutely as she kept Severus' gaze.

"Good," the Healer said as she slowly guided them through the rest of the exercise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: I don't know about you, but I love writing these little moments between Harry and Hermione. This is the second one for today, so please go back and read the chakra session before you continue. I'm close to writing the end right now, so it looks like about 45 chapters total FYI.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me why you and Edwin looked so stunned when you came back today?" Harry asked Hermione as she made a bed in one of the rooms.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said softly as she pulled a sheet tight.

"I also noticed," Harry said conversationally. "That the two of you haven't really spoken to each other either. He didn't eat dinner with us tonight."

"I think he's tired from all the driving and with Grant..."

"Mione, just..."

"Maeve, bloody Maeve!" Hermione snapped at him.

Harry grabbed the edge of the blanket she was covering the bed with and pulled it from her hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"We couldn't file the complaint," Hermione sighed and sat on the bed.

"You've said as much already," Harry said as he sat down next to her. "You don't recall the outrage of Ian and my...?"

"I know," Hermione sighed as she lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Harry lay down next to her and looked at the ceiling as well. No one spoke for a long time.

"Things are confusing right now," Hermione finally said.

Harry said nothing and waited for her to continue.

"We...we've kissed and...and things have gotten physical," Hermione said as she covered her eyes with her hand. "I know you don't want to hear this, I know it, but I think I need to speak with someone."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze; telling her to continue.

"We haven't had sex," Hermione said. "But we've done a lot and...and it's pretty amazing and yet, we're trying for an annulment and..."

"That's got to be bloody confusing," Harry said softly. "You are attracted to your husband; the man you are seeking a divorce from."

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Do you not want an annulment any longer?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said.

"What about him?"

"We don't really talk about it, but I sense he has his doubts too," Hermione said. "Today, I had to massage his chakras..."

"Oh, hold on, that might be the limit of my..."

"Chakras are energy centres on your body," Hermione chuckled. "Like here."

She touched Harry's throat below the Adam's apple.

"Oh, alright, I thought you were talking about..."

"Well, there is one by his bits..."

"La la la..." Harry said with laughter.

"Okay, no more talk about his bits," Hermione laughed with him. "But, back to the chakra, he had a huge reaction to the Heart one. The Healer told me that it indicates blocked feelings about me."

Harry turned his head so he was looking at her profile.

"Do you love him?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and said nothing. She continued to look at the ceiling and not look at him.

"Do you think he may love you?"

"I think," Hermione started. "I think we have feelings for each other. I feel a connection with him that I've not felt with anyone else. Physically, we work very well together."

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but relationships are about more than..."

"I know," Hermione laughed. "We talk all the time and he's very...open with me."

"Open how?" Harry asked.

"He...he tells me personal things," Hermione said. "He's really struggling with Grant's illness. He's...he's the best sort of father figure Edwin has ever had."

"You know he hasn't explained how they met," Harry said.

"When Edwin was a teenager, he ran away from home and ended up here," Hermione explained. "Grant and his wife took him in for a bit."

Harry looked at her surprised.

"That's the basics, at least," Hermione said.

"He has told you quite a bit," Harry said.

"We talk a lot," Hermione said.

Harry said nothing in return.

"Lately, our therapy has become more...physical," Hermione said. "The physical nature of...of everything has been very revealing."

"Revealing?" Harry asked.

"We have to say what we find attractive about the other, massage chakras, kiss..."

"Someone watches you snog?!" Harry asked surprised.

"No, that part is at home," Hermione said with a chuckle. "The home part is the most intense."

Harry just looked at her for a moment, considering whether he wanted to even ask the next question.

"What's your homework this week?" Harry asked.

"He has to massage my chakras, we are to continue to snog, and..."

"And?" Harry asked.

"There are some nude suggestions," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Oh," Harry huffed.

"They are only suggestions but..."

"But you want to go there," Harry interrupted.

"It's just hard because...well, we had a rule about not snogging in bed, but this morning we did, and...and it almost went too far."

"So you don't want to have sex with him?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, I do, but if we actually do have sex...we might not have a leg to stand on with the Ministry," Hermione said. "So, choosing sex, is choosing to stay bound."

"And you're not sure you want that?"

Hermione huffed. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

Harry sat up and looked down at her. "Mione, you know I'll support you in whatever you choose but, but, you have to admit that it's a strange choice to be making."

"It is," Hermione sighed.

"Does the age difference...?"

"No, not really," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Maybe that has been my problem with all the other boys?'

"Maybe," Harry agreed.

They lay in silence for a long time staring at the ceiling, Hermione worrying; Harry thinking.

"You know," Harry said as he turned his head to look at her. "You haven't once called him Severus in this entire conversation."

Hermione turned her head and looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe," Harry smiled at her. "This could be the pop psychologist in me speaking, but...be just hear me out. Maybe he's a different person for you."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"You've got to admit, he's different here, more relaxed, more human...maybe you have feelings for Edwin, not for Snape?"

"So I've split his personality or...?"

"Maybe, had he been Snape this entire time, you've never be having this conversation with me. Maybe, his being Edwin is exactly what attracts you to him?"

"It's a thought," Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what else to say Mione," Harry said as he sat up on the bed. "You are in a relationship with him and I can't say whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. Only you know that."

Hermione nodded in the affirmative and sat up as well. She stood from the bed and looked down at her friend. "When did you get so bloody insightful?"

Harry shrugged and chuckled. "Canada brings it out in me?"

Hermione laughed at his joke and the two friends got back to work.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: This is the third one for today-I've lost my voice and I'm writing a lot bc I can't speak. I'm done writing the entire story and now just need to do some editing and posting. Expect the entire story up by new Years Day! Yay! I made my deadline! **

**Please be aware that this is an M rated story before you read the next chapter. I say this to any of you underagers who may have been following along until now-turn back and don't go forward! M content ahead in the coming chapters and not for your eyes. You will not be warned again.**

**Now, that I have got all the adult readers interested in what's in this chapter...here is the result of getting your chakras aligned.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the shower washing off the oil from her chakra experience with Edwin and wondering about her reactions. His massage of her lowest Chakra caused her to get wet almost instantly. His massage of her heart chakra caused an almost electric pulse to run through her body that almost felt painful. The other chakras were softer, more comforting. She rinsed her hair and turned off the shower.<p>

The conversation with Harry the other day was helpful because, up until that, she felt as if she was in her own head a little too much. Edwin had distanced himself for a couple of days but things, by the weeks end had gotten back to normal-whatever that was.

He had been visiting Grant regularly and his health had deteriorated to the point he was unable to talk with Edwin beyond a few minutes as of yesterday. His medication had been increased significantly and, the doctors had been coming by more often. Edwin had hoped it was just a temporary setback.

Hermione felt the chakra exercise they went through today was helpful for her to understand her feeling for him a little better, but she also felt it had been helpful for him as well. It got his mind off their troubles, even temporarily, and he seemed to really need that. And, if she could help him in any way, Hermione was going to do it.

She had finished towelling off and had just wrapped his bathrobe around herself when the door opened and Edwin walked into the washroom looking at her intensely.

He said nothing and just walked up to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She responded in kind and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked backwards out of the washroom and pulled her with him as they continued to kiss. The intensity of the kiss increased as they pushed their bodies up against each other.

Suddenly, Edwin pulled back and looked down at her. He touched the edge of the bathrobe and looked into her eyes, asking permission to undo it. She nodded her head in the affirmative and his mouth was back on hers immediately. She could feel his hands go to the belt of the robe and loosen the knot. Then she felt his warm hand slid inside and around onto her bare hip. He kept it there for a long time kneading the skin as they continued to kiss. Then she felt his hand slide up her torso and cup her breast. The intensity of the feeling that riveted through her body made her gasp and she was so into the feeling that she failed to notice his lips leave her mouth and go right to the breast he was holding.

His warm mouth suckled her nipple and varied the pressure, lapping at her and sucking her nipple as she undulated against him. He didn't let up his adoration of his breast as she felt his other hand snake into her bathrobe and pull her other hip towards him as he massaged the skin there.

He released her breast and looked at her carefully as he started to trail his hand towards her centre. She nodded in the affirmative and his hand quickly slid to her muff and cupped her there. She huffed and arched her back away from him as he went to work on her other breast as he continued to cup her and gently twine his fingers through her pubic hair and place pressure on her with the base of his palm. Hermione writhed against him as the pressure inside her mounted.

With his hand on her muff and his mouth on her breast she was overwhelmed with sensations. The chakra exercise had prepared her body perfectly for the orgasm that raked over her entire body moments later and caused her to scream out in ecstasy.

"Ohhhhh gods!" She cried as he continued to intensely rub her and relentlessly suck on her nipple as the orgasm washed over her body. The force of the act and the feeling inside her was something she had never experienced before. And the fact that he continued to please her through her orgasm was incredibly amazing; almost to the point of painful.

Then, without warning, the pressure he had been placing on her body lifted. His touch on her pubice was feather light, his lips soft on her breast. Hermione felt herself melting against him, in need of support. His hand left her pubic region and wrapped around her back. His lips eased off her breast and then his other arm was under her legs and lifting her. He carried her to their bed and gently lay her down on it, closing the open bathrobe and looking down at her dazed countenance.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently as he ran a hand through the strands of her wet hair that lay splayed on the pillow behind her.

"Come here," Hermione huffed as she indicated she wanted him closer with a finger motion.

Severus leaned down close to her face and she lifted her head to sloppily kiss him. She drew him closer and he was forced to lie down on the bed next to her. When she was finished kissing him lazily she placed his head on her chest and sighed.

"My heart is hammering," she said out of breath.

"I thought," he started as he got comfortable against her. "That you said you'd had an orgasm before?"

"I thought I had," she chuckled slightly. "I guess I was wrong."

The laugh that echoed out of him caused Hermione to chuckle as well. They lay in bed for a long time afterwards, she in orgasmic bliss, and he happy he'd done that for her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: You knew this was coming...**

**Last one for the day-go back and read the other 3 if you have not already.**

**Let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Calder," the doctor said after he had explained that Grant had died while they were en route to the hospital. "We called the number we had on file but no one answered."<p>

"We were..." Severus said as he sat down heavily on a chair nearby.

"We were on our way here," Hermione said softly as she looked down as Severus' shocked face.

They were on their way to the Ministry for their final appointment with Healer Quinny and were stopping in to see Grant for an hour along the way.

"We called the second number on file," the doctor said as he looked at his records. "A Mr Clifford Eliot."

"That's his friend who's staying with his daughter in town until the spring..." Severus muttered.

"Well, he's on his way as well, but seeing as you are here, I have some paperwork..."

"Is he...is he still in there?" Severus asked as he pointed to Grant's room.

The doctor nodded.

"Can I have a moment?" Severus asked.

"Of course," the doctor nodded.

"Do you want me to...?"

"No, I need to do this alone," Severus said softly as he kissed the side of her face and walked toward the room.

Hermione watched him open and close the door behind him and then sunk down into the chair he'd just vacated. She didn't know what to do to help him.

Severus sat down quietly on the chair next to Grant. He was lying peacefully in his bed with his eyes closed. If you didn't know he had died, you would have thought he was just sleeping.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes before he reached out and placed a hand softly on Grant's upper arm.

His mind went to a time, over twenty years ago, when Grant and Iris were the first kind strangers he'd encountered. He remembered Grant knocking on the door to his room and uncomfortably inviting him to supper with him and Iris. Severus remembered Iris walking him back to his room his first night at the Margaree and the uncomfortable goodbye as she hugged him and he stiffened in her embrace. She did the same each night he was there and each night he relaxed a little more.

His mind went to the small argument that he and Grant had at the train station when Grant tried to give him some money for his trip to Halifax. Severus felt guilty they had even bought him a ticket that he wasn't even going to use. He remembered Grant clapping him on the back, shoving the money in his shirt pocket and saying "no arguments" before he walked away.

Severus then remembered the second time he went to Margaree when Iris spent most of her days sleeping and Grant spent his time trying to make everything better. Severus was trying to sort out his feelings about the upcoming role he would have to play; the spy. He was also nursing his broken heart about Lily's death. He knew he was quieter than usual and that Grant needed someone to talk to, but for the first couple of weeks he was too wrapped up in his own troubles.

Then, one night Grant was sitting on a wood log just staring out over the water. Severus watched him for almost twenty minutes and he didn't move. Eventually, Severus went over and pulled up a piece of driftwood to sit on as well. It was then that Grant started to talk and Severus started to listen. He talked about his daughter's death, his wife's depression, and the feeling he had in his gut that everything was falling apart. Severus said very little but, every night after that, they sat in the same spot for an hour or three and talked; in the end they were laughing more than anything else and Severus believed that when he left, Grant was in a better place.

Then there was this visit to the Margaree. Severus loved the time they had spent up late talking and drinking in Grant's kitchen. He had needed a break from Hermione, Harry and Ron at first and Grant had provided him with great conversation. It was nice hearing about the years that had passed and, as much as he was sad Iris had died, he was happy to see that Grant was still filled with joy. Then, as they became more comfortable Hermione, Harry and Ron had come around. The nights they had all spent listening to Grant's hilarious and far-fetched stories about Cape Bretoners had been some of the most enjoyable evenings of his life.

Severus leaned his forehead against Grant's arm and swallowed hard. The three times in his life that he'd spent with Grant had been the closest he'd ever got to having a real father; one who actually cared about him. Severus hadn't felt this bad when his own father died; he'd actually been slightly happy to not have to deal with the bastard anymore. Now, this loss of Grant, he felt it to his core. It chilled him from the inside and he wasn't sure he would ever be better again. He'd only felt this sad one other time in his life-when Lily had died.

He lay with his head on Grant for a long time, mourning the friend he would never see again.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Hermione asked as he walked out of the room. Over an hour had passed and she had worried about him, but didn't want to interrupt his private good bye to his very dear friend.<p>

"I'm fine," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear as she felt him hold her a little more tightly.

They stood hugging for a while before a nurse cleared her throat nearby.

"Sorry, Mr Calder, but I need you to sign the release papers," the nurse said.

"Cliff is here," Hermione said. "He just went for coffee."

Severus nodded and followed the nurse to the desk where he quickly signed papers for the release of the body to the local funeral home. He turned and saw Cliff walking down the hallway carrying two paper cups.

"Edwin," Cliff said as he placed the cups down on a table. "I got a call as well."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Cliff," Severus said as he extended a hand and shook it.

"We all knew this was coming, but it's still hard," Cliff said as he shook his hand. "Just was here yesterday with some of the boys..."

"The boys?" Severus asked.

"Ryan and Ted, they're at the retirement home," Cliff explained. "Marty wanted to come but he had an appointment."

"I'm so glad he had time with you," Severus said genuinely. "I was here last night but he wasn't awake for most of my visit."

"It's just important to be there," Cliff said reassuringly. "He might not have been awake, but he knew."

Severus smiled weakly at him.

"Davis Brothers picking him up?" Cliff asked.

"How'd you..."

"I helped him make the arrangements," Cliff explained. "I talked him into a better casket."

Severus chuckled at that.

"The Davis Brothers will have him ready for a service tomorrow," Cliff explained. "He didn't want anything special and he's goin' in with Iris and Constance."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"Where are you and your wife staying tonight?" Cliff asked.

"I don't...we're supposed..."

"We'll just cancel," Hermione said as she touched his arm. "They'll have to understand."

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"Come stay with me and my daughter for the night," Cliff said warmly. "Tilly won't mind."

"We couldn't impo..." Severus started.

"Grant died today," Cliff said matter-of-factly. "We need to remember him proper tonight."

There was no arguing with Cliff, it seemed. Severus nodded his head in the affirmative and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"That would be lovely," she said softly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: With sadness comes happiness as well for our pair. The Kitchen party that happens in this chapter is a traditional party celebrated on Cape Breton Island and dates back to the Celtic roots of the area. I've been to one myself and it does go into the wee hours, involves a lot of drinking, a lot of fiddle music, some dancing, and many many stories. It is a way for the community to come together in times of joy and sorrow. **

**As a side note: The song I pictured them dancing to is Ed Sheeran's _The Tenerife Sea_-which would be from Severus' perspective. I'd encourage you to give it a listen as you read this chapter as it's a perfect fit and a gorgeous song (I can totally picture it played on a fiddle!)**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they're still playing," Hermione said with a smile as she watched the fiddlers dance and play.<p>

It was three am and the kitchen party in honour or Grant was still going strong at Tilly's. Over the course of the evening they had drank an enormous amount of alcohol, listened to wonderful stories about Grant, shared stories about him, and heard some amazing music. Some people attending called the party a Ceilidh, which they learned was a traditional Celtic party meant to bring the community together in times of celebration. Tonight the celebration was for Grant Olsen.

Hermione had called Harry and explained what had happened to Grant. He had been quite upset and was sad he couldn't join them in town but, since the accident, they were down to one car.

Severus' spirits seemed to lift as he heard more and more about Grant and shared some of his own stories with the others. Hermione quickly realized that she preferred this way of dealing with death instead of the sombre funerals they had in England.

She had got up and danced with some of the women a few times but had spent most of the night sitting at a table with Severus and listening to the stories about Grant with him.

"You look exhausted," Hermione said as she kissed his shoulder.

"I can't go to bed before the geriatrics," Severus admonished her.

"True," Hermione laughed.

Just then the music slowed and Hermione saw couples start to dance together. It had happened several times over the course of the evening and this time was no different until Severus stood up and offered her his hand.

She looked up at him perplexed, placed her hand in his and stood. He led her out to the cleared area and she felt his body pull her into a slow dance.

"Are you drunk?" She asked with a laugh.

"Probably," he said as he pulled her a little closer against him. "Are you?"

"Probably," she laughed. "This has been a wonderful tribute to him."

"That it has," Severus agreed as he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

They danced for three songs before Severus pulled back and looked at her glazed eyes. He was done with the party and could tell she was too.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and walked her from the room. He nodded toward Cliff and Tilly who nodded in return; the party was starting to wrap up anyways.

They walked up the stairs in silence and opened the door to the room they were staying in. Silently they stood facing each other for a long time.

"Last dance for the night," a muffled voice said below them.

Severus reached out to her again and pulled her against him. This dance was slower and more intense then the ones they'd shared in front of others. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and she his groin against her stomach. The moved together sensually while he swept his hands through her hair and she massaged his back with her fingers.

A decision was made without uttering a word and he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. She responded in kind and they slowly started to take each other's clothes off. She felt his hands pull the shirt over her head, felt him unclasp her bra, and shimmy her trousers down her legs and onto the floor. She stood before him in her panties and started to pull at his clothes. He felt her unbutton his shirt slowly, then unlace his belt, then unzip his pants causing them to drop with a 'thud' to the floor.

He kissed her again and slowly walked her toward the bed. She awkwardly climbed into the bed and giggled when he climbed up her body and lay down the length of her. He kissed her soundly and twined his hands again through her hair. He felt her foot catch at the edge of his boxers and push them down his legs. Severus pushed himself down her body and took a pert nipple in his mouth. She moaned below him and writhed her body against his as he suckled her and slowly pulled her panties down her legs.

He moved onto her other breast and she felt his hand go to her centre. He cupped her and rubbed at her with the hard base of his palm. She moaned some more as he continued to warm her body up and he grinned devilishly up at her from his place at her breast.

"You are a wicked man," Hermione said low and sultry.

"And you are an amazing woman," Severus said with a growl as he moved back up towards her mouth and started kissing her again.

Hermione kissed down his jaw and massaged his buttocks with her hands as he gyrated against her.

"I want you," Hermione said softly as she reached for his cock and tried to coax him inside her.

"For good?" Severus asked as he studied her eyes.

"Yes," she smiled up at him as she arched her back and kissed him wet on the lips.

He entered her in one swift motion and she moaned just as the music downstairs seemed to get louder. He stopped for a moment, unable to move. She was so perfect and wet, and he could see her body glowing in the little bit of moonlight coming into the room; it took his breath away.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with worry.

He nodded, unable to speak and then slowly started to move inside her. Their naked dance was done in perfect synchronicity as if this wasn't their first time together, but rather one that was practiced over time.

Sweat accumulated on both their undulating bodies as they heard instruments being packed below and people saying good night. She stifled a cry into the pillow next to her as she came around his pulsating cock and saw stars before her eyes. He stopped momentarily and lapped at her breasts while she came down off her high then immediately started to pump inside her again.

"Oh gods," she moaned softly as she heard the door downstairs being shut for the final time. They heard Tilly mount the stairs to her room across the hall from theirs and both quieted their motions as best they could. Hermione stifled a laugh into a pillow and Severus leaned down to kiss her as he chuckled. A few final thrusts and he was releasing himself inside her as his arms quaked and she allowed a couple of soft tears roll down her cheek.

"Have I hurt you?" He asked, concerned as he looked down at her; wet cheeks in the moonlight.

"No," she said as she wiped away the liquid on her face. "I'm just happy."

He looked at her carefully and nodded in understanding. "So am I."

She smiled brilliantly up at him and felt his cock ease out of her and his body fall to the side in the bed next to her. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his sweaty, sticky body; she relished in the feel of his naked skin and his hairy arms against her torso. She grabbed the edge of a blanket and pulled it up over them.

And, it was just like that that they fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: This is the second one for today so if you have not read about the kitchen party, go back. Many of you have listened to the song that inspired their dance in the last chapter and said how it made the scene more meaningful. If you have not listened to the Ed Sheeran song, please go on youtube and give it a listen-it captures that last scene quite nicely. **

**In this chapter we have the morning after and the funeral. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>He felt her shift slightly against him and then...nothing.<p>

Part of him wanted to ask the question, another, cowardly part of him, wanted to avoid questions entirely. Several minutes passed where they lay in silence, he knowing she was awake, and she not indicating that was the case.

"Good morning?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"Is it?" He asked, seriously, behind her.

Her brow furrowed and she sighed.

"I'm sorry if in the light of day, things are now more complicated," Severus sighed as he pulled his arm away from her waist and rolled onto his back putting some distance between them.

"How are they complicated?" Hermione asked, her back still to him.

"We were both drinking last night and..." Severus began.

"We were, but..." Hermione said as she rolled to face him. "I don't regret..."

She looked at him carefully and saw his face change infintesiminally.

"Do you?" Hermione asked, worried as she pulled the sheet up a little higher on her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"You do realize the ramifications of what we've now done?" Severus asked as he continued to look at the ceiling.

"I knew the consequences last night," Hermione said assuredly. "But obviously you are having second thoughts and..."

"I'm thinking more about you, then me," Severus said softly as his eyes finally fell on hers and held them.

"I was thinking about us," Hermione said, meeting his eyes.

He looked at her, confused for a moment.

"Us?"

"It's been 'us' for a while and I thought...I'm sorry, I was wrong..." Hermione said as she started to roll out of their bed.

"Wait," Severus said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"No, I...you don't need to..." Hermione stammered as she tried to pull away; she needed to get away from him and this horrible situation as quickly as possible.

"Just..." Severus said as he slid his body toward hers.

"Please," Hermione said as she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I've been a complete idiot," he said softly as he tried to pull her back toward him.

"I don't need you to..." Hermione started, allowing herself to be pulled a little in his direction.

"I don't want to box you into something you don't want to be part of, and I'm worried I've done just that," Severus said as he looked at her and wiped away a tear that had loosened itself onto her cheek.

"I'm not boxed in," Hermione said as she wiped at another tear.

"You say that now, but..."

"I mean it," Hermione said as she shifted closer to him.

"Do you truly understand...?"

"I do," Hermione said hopefully.

"Hermione..." Severus said softly as he pulled back a little.

"Do you truly understand what this means for you?" She asked.

He swallowed hard and looked at her penetrating gaze.

"I do," he said quietly, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Then, don't try and save me from something I want, from something I went into knowing what it all meant," Hermione said as she reached out a hand and cupped his cheek. "I want you."

She leaned in and kissed him sensuously on the lips. He resisted at first and then responded to her advances, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

She shifted her body on top of his and they tangled in the sheets as their limbs became entwined and their naked bodies started to slide against one another.

"Maeve and Edwin?" Tilly called from the hallway.

"Uh, yes?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from Severus. She felt his mouth start to suckle her neck.

"I'll have breakfast before the funeral," Tilly called out to them.

Hermione felt Severus' lips still against her.

"We'll be right out," Hermione called back.

She shifted off Severus and looked at his suddenly serious countenance.

"Grant," Hermione said softly.

Severus just nodded his head sadly.

"Go get a shower and I'll ask Tilly for an iron to press your suit," Hermione said as she climbed out of bed with a sheet wrapped around her.

They had purchased an appropriate funeral suit and dress at a used clothing store yesterday so they weren't showing up in old jeans.

Severus crawled out of bed and pulled on his boxer shorts, pants and shirt. He started to walk from the room, and then paused and returned to kiss Hermione softly on the lips. And, without a word, he walked out and toward the washroom.

* * *

><p>"And now we commend his remains to the earth from which he was born," the vicar said as they stood around the open grave and watched as the snow gathered on the coffin.<p>

"Amen," the crowd said in unison.

Hermione leaned her head against Severus' shoulder and sighed.

Slowly the crowd dissipated but Severus stood still and looked at the coffin.

"He was the closest I got to a father," Severus said softly, his voice heavy with emotion. "I know it sounds stupid but..."

"It doesn't," Hermione said as she patted his arm.

"The time we spent together, however minimal, was..."

His voice trailed off and Hermione felt his body take a heaving breath.

"He loved you," she said softly as she snuggled in closer to him. "I saw that from the first moment he laid eyes on you."

Severus said nothing in return and merely covered her hand with his own gloved one.

"You need to let people love you, Edwin," Hermione said quietly. "You'd be surprised at how that changes you."

He said nothing in return and stepped away from her and towards the coffin. He placed a single hand on it and bowed his head in reverence for a few moments. Hermione watched a hand go up to swipe at his one eye before he turned back to look at her. There were snowflakes in his hair and on his eyelashes and she smiled when she saw the innocence of his face.

"Cliff and Tilly are having everyone back for tea..." Hermione said quietly.

Severus shook his head in the negative and stepped toward her.

"Let's just go home, then," Hermione said softly as she reached out and took his hand. "I'll make our excuses."

She walked away from him and toward a crowd of people smoking by some cars.

Severus turned back to Grant's coffin and sighed. "I'll miss you."


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: And now their entire world shifts...**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Thank gods you're back," Harry said as he and Ron approached the car.<p>

Snow was falling heavily and the car crunched to a stop in it. They had attended the funeral and left to come back immediately. On the way back to Margaree they talked about what they were going to do with the Motel now no longer an option to stay at. Severus figured they had another week there at most before the will was settled and they needed to move on.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she jumped from the car.

"Uh, we got a..." Ron started.

Harry elbowed him and looked toward Severus. "We're really sorry about Grant, Edwin."

"Thank you," Severus said as he got out of the car as well and looked at them, concerned. "What's the issue?"

Ron was standing nearby shifting his feet and looking worried.

"Uh, we should maybe talk in our room," Harry said as he gestured for them to go ahead of him.

Hermione and Severus exchanged looks and walked quickly with Harry and Ron to their room. Ron opened the door and gestured for them to go inside.

Hermione walked inside and saw Remus Lupin sitting on one of the beds, looking anxious.

"Remus!" Hermione cried as she ran to the man and gave him a hug.

"Maeve, is it?" Remus said as he hugged her back. Severus walked into the room stoically, knowing what his appearance meant, and waited for the greeting to conclude as Ron shut the door behind the lot of them.

"Edwin," Remus said as he reached out a hand to shake with Severus.

"Remus," Severus said seriously.

"You know why I'm here, I take it?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded his head.

"I heard about your friend," Remus said seriously. "I'm so sorry, Severus."

"Thank you," Severus said softly. "They've all been found?"

"They have," Remus said. "We're ready for Harry, now."

"Good," Severus said with a nod. "When do we go back?"

"I have a port key and the Order expects us in two days," Remus said. "Will that give you enough time to prepare to leave?"

"Of course," Severus said.

"And I hear that you have somehow married?" Remus asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, can you believe that?!" Ron laughed.

"We have," Hermione said as she reached for Severus' hand and he put it in his pocket.

She looked at him confused and then looked back to Remus who also noted the move.

"You need to update us on what has happened, but, I need to get out of this suit first, so please excuse me," Severus said as he turned and walked from the room.

Hermione watched him leave with a confused look.

"Remus arrived yesterday," Harry said as he got Hermione's attention.

"Yesterday?" Hermione asked as she turned back toward the group. "Really?"

"Yes, I found Severus' rented box and tracked you here," Remus said. "I know Harry said you'd been living without magic but this place does carry a vague magical signature..."

Harry and Hermione looked toward Ron and both frowned.

"I take it something happened?" Remus asked.

"You could say that..." Harry said slowly.

"I...I better go change," Hermione said as she walked toward the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

She walked quickly across the parking lot and toward the trailer. When she opened the door she found Severus sitting in a chair, not changing, but rather holding his head between his hands.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she walked into the trailer.

"Of course," he said, not looking at her.

She shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen; leaning against the counter she watched him for some time before she spoke.

"You regret..." she started.

"I don't!" He said loudly as he stood and walked toward her. "So, stop bloody thinking that!"

"Then, what?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted.

"We have to talk," Severus said as he took her hand in his and led her to the bench seat in the kitchen.

"You're scaring me," Hermione said softly as she looked at him standing above her.

"I thought it would take them longer to find the hocruxes," Severus explained. "A year at least."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly.

He squatted down in front of her and took both her hands in his. He played with her delicate fingers for a minute before he spoke.

"I'm going to be killed in the final battle," Severus said softly, as if somehow the words would be kinder. "And, had I known it would come so quickly after we..."

"Don't say you'll be killed! And you wouldn't have slept with me?" Hermione asked as she looked at his pained expression. "So, you do regret..."

"No, that's not the word I'd use," Severus explained. "I don't regret my feelings for you, the act itself or...or anything to do with us. I hate the bloody timing!"

"So it would have been fine to shag me and die six months from now, but so quickly afterwards is sort of an issue?!" She snapped at him as she went to rise. "Why would you even think you are going to die?"

He held her down by her thighs and leaned into her frame.

"I wouldn't have done this to you, had I known," he said, his nose millimetres from hers. "I wouldn't have allowed myself to feel this."

"Feel what?!" She snapped.

He launched himself off the floor and took a few steps away, turning his back to her.

"Feel bloody what?!" She snapped as she marched towards his back.

He said nothing in return.

Hermione walked around to face him and looked at his down turned face, at his heaving chest, and his pained expression.

"Feel what?" She asked, her voice soft.

Suddenly he grasped her face in his two hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. His mouth spoke all the words his vocal chords could not. Severus Snape had never told anyone in his entire life that he outright loved them, and he couldn't begin now. Instead, he walked her backwards toward the bedroom and for the second time in the last couple of days, showed her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: This is the fourth(?) one today. And it jumps around a bit, but I have a lot to cover in a short time. I hope you like the end! **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"So the plan is to get Harry alone with Tom?" Hermione asked Remus as she walked next to him along the cliff with the ocean below. The sun was setting and the evening sky was starting to make itself known. "And what? Harry hasn't trained in months!"<p>

"Magic is instinctual, it comes back," Remus said as he watched the wind whip around her head and tangle her hair even further.

"I think I'd like to rely less on instinct and more on practice in a battle such as this one," Hermione said as she stopped and wrapped her arms around herself and looked out at the sea.

"You sound just like Severus when you say that," Remus noted as he observed her carefully.

Her head jerked quickly toward him and then back toward the sea, saying nothing.

"You know," Remus said conversationally as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Nymphadora and myself have quite the age difference."

Hermione continued to stare out at the sea.

Remus sighed and looked at her stoic face.

"Herm...Maeve, it's okay if things have changed between you two over all these months."

Hermione swallowed hard.

"I imagine he's a challenging person to get to know, and one that doesn't let people in easily..."

Hermione turned and looked at Remus, continuing to say nothing.

"I've known him since we were kids, and I don't really understand him, but I do know one thing. Severus Snape is a good man and he's an honourable man. If you two are involved, it wasn't something either of you entered into without a great deal of thought."

Hermione leaned her head on Remus' shoulder.

"He's convinced he's going to die in the battle," Hermione said softly.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Tom and the others will target him," Hermione explained. "I can't say he's wrong in that assumption but..."

"But?"

"If he goes into battle thinking he's going to die, then what's keeping him alive?"

Remus nodded and said nothing.

"I need to...there's got to be something that gives him reason to live, to stay with me..."

No one said anything for a long time.

"Maybe, that's just it?" Remus said softly. "Maybe you need to tell him just that?"

"Just what?" Hermione asked as she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Stay with me," Remus said softly.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and said nothing. She returned her head to his shoulder and worried her lip over the idea that maybe saying that to Severus Snape wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>"Mr Edwin Calder?" A man in a suit asked as he approached Severus who was hauling wood toward the fire pit for their last night at the Margaree.<p>

Last night, they had stayed up into the wee hours planning their return to England and he and Hermione had merely fallen into bed half asleep before they reached the pillows. Their earlier session making love had been raw and filled with emotion, unlike the quiet sex they had at Tilly's. He hoped, somehow, she knew how he felt.

"Yes?" Severus said as he placed the wood down and walked toward the man, wiping off his gloved hands.

"I'm Kevin Lewis from the Lewis and Sons law firm in..."

"You're Grant's lawyer," Severus nodded. "We're just finishing up a couple of things here and then we'll be gone tomorrow. We informed the one guest that the place was closing temporarily until the new owners decided what to do with it."

The lawyer looked at him confused.

"Normally, I'd ask you into my office but I have an elderly client out this way I needed to visit personally, so I thought I'd stop in here as well," Kevin Lewis explained. "Did Mr Olsen not discuss the terms of his will with you?"

"I advised him to see a lawyer and told him that the property should be evaluated so the new owners..."

"The new owner is you, Mr Calder," Kevin Lewis said frankly.

"Me?" Severus asked, his brow furrowing.

"Mr Olsen left this Motel to you," Kevin Lewis explained. "He left some savings bonds to some friends children and..."

"I...Grant gave me the Margaree?" Severus asked, still not believing what he'd been told.

"Edwin?" Ron asked as he approached Severus and the lawyer.

"And you are?" Kevin Lewis asked.

"Ian Waters," Ron said as he shook the man's hand. "I've been assisting with the work on the Motel."

"Ah, I heard from Mr Olsen during our discussions that there was an on-going renovation," Mr Lewis said conversationally.

"We're done all our work now, just cleaning up," Ron said as he looked at a shocked Severus Snape.

"Mr Calder, I don't mean to be abrupt, but I have some papers I need you to sign and I do have that client I need to see," Mr Lewis said nicely.

"Yes, yes, of course," Severus said as he walked toward Grant's office. "Please come into the office."

Kevin Lewis followed Severus into the Motel office and Ron walked back toward the room Hermione was finishing cleaning.

"Maeve," Ron said as he entered the room.

"In here!" Hermione called from the washroom.

He walked inside and saw her cleaning a mirror and humming.

"There's a man here about the Motel," Ron explained.

"The new owner already?" Hermione asked shocked as she turned and looked at him.

"Something about papers needing signed," Ron explained.

"Why would he need to sign papers?" Hermione asked confused and she threw the used paper towel in her trash bag.

"The man said something about another client..." Ron explained.

Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"I don't know Mione, all I know is what I've said," Ron said truthfully.

Hermione walked to the door of the room and stood watching the office for a long time. About ten minutes later a man in a suit emerged, shook Severus' hand and walked purposefully toward his car. Severus looked around and saw his wife and Ron watching the entire exchange.

"Get Simon and our guest and meet me in the office," Severus called to them.

Hermione and Ron nodded and went to retrieve Harry and Remus.

* * *

><p>"Grant has left me the Margaree," Severus said after everyone has gathered.<p>

"He what?!" Several astonished voices rang out.

"I am equally surprised," Severus said as he sat down at the table with them. "It complicates our departure."

"How does it complicate it?" Harry asked.

Severus cleared his throat and looked quickly toward Hermione and then away.

"If I die during battle, all my possessions go to my wife," Severus said. "I don't think she wants to run a Motel in Canada..."

"You aren't going to bloody die!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure I will," Severus looked at her pointedly. There was no malice in his words, just resignation.

"How can you say that?!" Hermione snapped as she got up from the table. "You are not permitted to die!"

Ron laughed at her last line. "Now you sound like a fish wife!"

"Shut it!" Severus snapped at Ron.

"Severus..." Remus started.

"Edwin!" Several voices rang out together.

"Edwin," Remus corrected himself, "the Order will protect you and..."

"They need to protect him," Severus said as he pointed at Harry. "Not me."

"I'll protect you," Hermione said assuredly.

"You will bloody protect yourself!" Severus said as he stood from his seat and went toe to toe with her.

"It seems as though we make our own decisions with no regard for the other's opinion, so I will do what I bloody well want!" Hermione snapped back at him.

"Hermi..." Remus started.

"Maeve!" All voices snapped at him.

"If you think that is the way it's going to go," Severus said menacingly. "Then I will make sure you don't even see the Battle!"

"You can't do that!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh yes, I bloody can! You are not going to risk your life for me!" Severus snapped.

"I will risk whatever I want! I will not allow the man I love to sacrifice himself for the greater good!"

"Listen here!" Severus started as he pointed at her. Just then the words she just said sunk in.

"Love?" Harry asked gently from across the table.

Hermione's head snapped toward Harry and then back at Severus. Her chest was heaving and, when realization hit her about what she just said, her face went red.

The confused look on Severus' face brought her back to reality.

"You've got to be fucking joking!" Ron said as he looked around the group.

"I love you," she said breathlessly as she looked into Severus' eyes. "I need you to survive for my sake, if not for your own."

The room went deathly quiet. Then, without warning, Severus turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room, the storm door slapped shut as he exited.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter in the entire fic but it's packed with power. I think it's a wonderful quiet scene between them before the Battle begins and I didn't want to pair it with anything else and take away from it's simplicity. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I still have no voice, and despite being out to celebrate the New Year (I made it to midnight! But we left right afterwards), I found myself only able to sleep a couple of hours. I hate being sick. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione had checked the trailer and not found him there and, as she stood listening to an argument happening behind her in the office, she looked toward the pond and saw a solitary figure in jeans and a worn jacket standing near a clump of birch trees.<p>

She walked toward him tentatively, as if he was a rabbit that may bolt if frightened.

"Edwin?" Hermione called out to him as she got closer.

Severus looked at her and then back toward the lake.

"You'd be wise to not entrust those feelings with me," Severus said coldly. "I am not a solid bet."

Hermione walked closer to him and looked at his profile as the sun bounced off the water; he was handsome.

"Why aren't you a solid bet?"

He sighed. "You are guaranteed a broken heart."

She chuckled. "You are quite sure of that, are you?"

"I am," he nodded.

"Well, I'm not," she said with a chuckle. "In fact, I'd like to bet the reverse. That we could be quite happy, for a very long time."

He looked at her as if she was insane and then looked back towards the lake.

"This is not me," he said softly. "It's a situation we have had to adapt to and..."

"I'd like us to come back here, after the Battle," Hermione interrupted as she looped a hand through his bent arm.

He said nothing in return.

"You are more...you, here," Hermione said softly as she looked out over the water. "And I'm more...me."

There was no reply.

"I'm going to hold you to at least four children, maybe not six, but..."

"A nice fantasy," Severus said softly, giving in for a moment to the idea. "But it is, just that."

"I'd like to think it doesn't have to be," Hermione said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'd like you to consider it a possibility. Maybe even an eventuality."

He huffed next to her.

"I want to be your wife," Hermione said assuredly. "For the rest of my days. I know it's not something you expected, but it's the truth. If you, if we, survive the Battle, you're not getting rid of me Severus Snape. And I'm holding you to the four children..."

He chuckled next to her. "Maybe that's reason enough to die."

She whacked his chest with her hand and laughed with him.

The laughter calmed down, and they stood in silence for a long time looking out at the pond; her hand over his heart.

"Please don't die," she said softly, her voice caked with emotion.

He grabbed her hand as it rested on his chest and nodded in the affirmative.

"I'll try not to," he said softly as he closed his eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him tightly. Severus heard her sniffle against his frame as she buried her head in his side. He swallowed hard and for the last time before the battle, allowed himself to just hold her and feel everything.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Anyone who has read my fics knows that I suck at battle scenes. I recognize that, and put it out there before anyone complains. My way of dealing with this deficit? I avoid them at all costs. Hence, this reflective and less battle-heavy battle chapter. **

**I also go off the books for the battle and have it go a different sort of way. So, don't expect the book battle-it's not here.**

**This is the second one for today. Go back and read chapter 42 before this one! Two more chapters after this one!**

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape quickly walked down a hallway in Hogwarts listening to the Battle rage around him. His black robes billowed around him as he searched for Nott. The Death Eaters knew of his return yesterday and had known for months that he was a traitor. He had fought and won many duels in the last hour but Nott was a powerful wizard and one that needed to be taken out quickly.<p>

He had no idea how Potter was doing against Voldemort, but was sure that, had Voldemort won, he and everyone else in the castle would be made aware. Hermione, last time he saw her, was supporting Potter in his quest to get to the Dark Lord. He knew she could take care of herself, but still worried.

His marriage to Hermione, upon their return, instilled outrage in many. There were calls for an investigation, an International Summit, and possibly a treaty ban. But, when Hermione, quite confidently declared they wanted no recourse, the room exploded as if Voldemort were there himself. Molly and Arthur Weasley looked at him as if he was a dirty old many taking advantage of a virginal lass. Ronald added fuel to the fire with examples of what he deemed improper behaviour. Only Harry, Remus and Nymphadora seemed to side with the couple. Finally, after much heated argument, Severus had declared a moratorium on any discussion about their relationship or the North American Marriage Law until after the battle. Reluctantly, they all had agreed.

Hermione's words at the Margaree had shaken him to his core. The fact that she loved him had been both exhilarating and disturbing. How could he enter this battle with the knowledge that she would be broken if he died? He was supposed to die, to sacrifice himself for the greater good, but how could one do that when the woman he loved would be hurt?

Yes, he'd admitted to only himself that he loved her. That alone, was a breakthrough that Healer Quinny would be proud of. He scoffed at the self-satisfied smile he could picture on her face.

At the pond, Hermione had painted a picture of a wonderful life together at the Margaree with children and love. It was something he'd never allowed himself to dream about but now, as his mind should be on battle, he found his thoughts drifting toward an idyllic existence of Hermione and a couple of children in a canoe he was paddling on the pond one sunny afternoon.

Severus shook his head of that wistful thought and focused back on the task at hand. He needed to kill Nott for any of that fantasy to become a reality.

He was about to round a corner when he heard two Death Eaters talking about Potter and Voldemort. Severus flattened himself against the wall to listen.

"No one knows," one whispered to another. "They've been at it for near an hour and..."

"I just want to get my hands on Snape," the other interrupted. "Not only is he a traitor, but Florence from the Ministry said he's married Potter's mudblood!"

"What?!" The first asked.

"It registered with the Ministry when they entered the country from whatever shit hole they were hiding out in," the second replied.

"Merlin!" The first said. "A fucking traitor and the mudblood!"

"Avada Kedarva!" Severus yelled as he rounded the corner. Both Death Eaters fell to the ground in a heap. He took their wands, added them to his collection, and stepped over their bodies. They were probably Nott's guards.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just taken out Daphne Greengrass when she noticed a pain in her wand arm that could not be explained. She had to will herself to hang on to her wand as her grip was failing. Taking cover around the corner of a column she massaged her arm and wondered what was happening.<p>

Just then, an explosion happened that shook the entire castle to it's core. Stones fell from great heights and great cracks appeared in the floor beneath her. Hermione looked around in disbelief as all the Death Eaters fell to the ground writhing in agony while they held onto their arm; the one with the Dark Mark.

Doors burst open and Harry appeared triumphant in front of the crowd. Cheers erupted all over the castle as magical ropes were sent to secure the Death Eaters and their wands were taken from their hands.

"Severus!" Hermione gasped as she stood holding her arm.

She cast a spell the help her locate him and ran through the castle following the magical wisps that were guiding her. Floor after floor she climbed as she made her way down the destroyed halls of the castle she had called home for so many years. Leaping over gaping holes in the ground she never slowed her pursuit of her husband hoping, he was not in pain like the others.

When she finally came across two dead Death Eaters on the ground in front of a large open door, she knew, instinctively, that was where she'd find him.

Hermione pushed forward into the room and saw two heaps on black on the ground, one with wisps hovering above it.

"Severus!" She screamed as she ran to him and turned him over so he was facing her.

His eyes were closed and his body limp. She placed her head on his chest and heard a faint heart beat inside.

"Thank gods!" Hermione gasped as she sent out her Patronus calling Madam Pomfrey to their location.

"Stay with me," she said softly as she kissed his brow. "Enervate!'

Severus' eyes fluttered open and he immediately winced in pain.

"What?" She asked as she pushed hair from his eyes.

"I can feel magic damaging..." he said, his voice strained.

"Damaging?" Hermione asked as she assessed his person.

His eyes closed and he fell limp against her.

"Severus!" She screamed.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey showed up and ran towards them.

"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she lowered herself to Severus' body.

"He duelled and I found him here with barely a heartbeat," Hermione said as tears streamed down her face. "I cast an Enervate and he said he could feel magic damaging something. Please save him! Do whatever you have to!"

Madam Pomfrey cast over him and shook her head in the negative. She ran back to the bag she dropped and grabbed a potion bottle then returned quickly to his side.

"Make him drink this while I cast," she commanded as she shoved the bottle into Hermione's hands.

Hermione tilted his chin and started to slowly pour the liquid down his throat. She cried the entire time and begged him to stay with her.

Madam Pomfrey muttered words Hermione hadn't heard before and waved her wand over Severus and Hermione. Suddenly, as the bottle of liquid was finishing, Hermione felt herself collapse on top of her husband.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: You didn't think I'd leave you hanging did you? Let me just say, one Dumbledore down but a replacement has been found...**

** This is the third chapter for today. One more chapter after this one-and just FYI it's in the future.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape woke up in a bed that was in the dilapidated hospital wing of Hogwarts. It took him a moment to focus on where he was then, his thoughts immediately went to his wife.<p>

"Hermione!" He called with a scratchy voice.

"She's just gone for a shower," Harry's voice said from his side as he touched Severus' shoulder.

"Huh?" Severus asked as he carefully turned toward the voice.

"We won," Harry said with a smirk. "You're alive thanks to Madam Pomfrey and your wife, and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. It seems, you took out quite a few on your own, as well."

"The Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Gone," Harry said softly. "For good, I hope."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes in quiet contemplation.

"How did I...?"

"Apparently your marriage bond means shared magic," Harry explained. "Without realizing, you drained some of hers to defeat Nott and Madam Pomfrey did much the same to save you."

"Is she okay?" Severus asked, concerned.

"She recovered more quickly than you," Harry chuckled. "Must have to do with being younger and all..."

Severus smirked at his comment and closed his eyes. It was too much to ask for. He was alive, she was alive, and the Dark Lord was defeated. Could he ever, in his wildest dreams, imagine this day?

"I'll call Mione," Harry said as he stood from his chair and pulled out his wand. "She wanted to be here when you woke."

Severus nodded in the affirmative and watched the man who had become his friend, leave the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he was one lucky bastard.

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Hermione cried minutes later when she ran into the hospital wing dishevelled and dripping.<p>

"You could have dried off," he chuckled as she hugged him and dripped all over his person. "I wasn't going anywhere."

"I just wanted to get to you," she sighed as she buried her wet head in the crook of his neck.

"And give me a shower as well," he complained half-heartedly as he wrapped a weakened arm around her back.

"Stop being a bastard," she chuckled as she leaned back and kissed his face. "Or you won't get a sponge bath later."

Harry cleared his throat next to her and Hermione suddenly realized they weren't alone. The blush that rose up her neck and onto her face was instantaneous.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Are you injured?" Severus asked as he rubbed his hands up her arms and looked at her appraisingly. Harry had told him about the battle itself and that Hermione was unharmed, but he needed to hear it himself.

She shook her head in the negative. "I was unconscious for a few hours with the spell Madam Pomfrey cast but..."

"She drew your magic?" He asked concerned. "Did it effect your abilities in any...?"

"No," she smiled down at him. "I'm fine."

"Thank Merlin," he sighed as relief washed over him. "Casualties?"

"George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown..." Harry started.

"Nymphadora?" Severus asked, shocked.

Harry and Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Remus?"

"With Teddy," Harry said softly.

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His happily-ever-after wasn't everyone's.

"There's a heroes ceremony for those who were lost in a few days, but with your injuries..." Hermione started.

"I'm going," Severus said with conviction.

"Severus, you might not be able to walk for days..." Hermione started.

"Then I will levitate there, or use a muggle wheel chair or..." he said, agitated.

"Okay, okay, fine, calm down," Hermione cooed. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

He nodded in agreement.

"Just rest," Hermione said softly as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Let me take care of you."

* * *

><p>"Severus, you and Hermione must stay for the ceremony!" Minerva McGonagall snapped at them as they sat around her office with the other Order members.<p>

"Minerva, let them..." Remus started.

"No! He was integral in hiding Harry so he could defeat..." Minerva started.

"Minerva, as much as I know your advice is well placed," Severus began, tiredly. It was an old argument that had been waged for days now.

"You owe it to this community!" Minerva snapped.

"He owes NOTHING!" Hermione snapped as she stood from her seat next to Severus. "I am sick and tired of everyone thinking they have any sort of say in what we do or don't do! Has there not been enough loss? Why are we trying to inhibit the happiness of those..."

"Hermione..." Severus started.

"No!" Hermione said as she looked from him to Minerva. "He sacrificed his entire life for this, and these last few weeks he has recovered from a horrible injury, and now you want to bloody parade him about like..."

"It's one ceremony in a month's time!" Molly Weasley snapped. "Maybe it will give you two time to think about whether you should be together or..."

"Don't you start that again!" Hermione said as she whipped around to face Molly.

"I'm just saying that someone your own age..." Molly started.

"I don't need you or anyone else telling me..." Hermione snapped back.

"Enough!" Severus called as he stood next to Hermione.

The room instantly quieted.

"Hermione and I are leaving for the Margaree tonight," Severus said clearly. "We will return in a month's time for the ceremony, and after that, our life is our own. Am I clear?"

The disgruntled expressions of Minerva, Molly, Ron, and Arthur were apparent but the remainder of the people in the room looked agreeable.

"You will be at the ceremony?" Arthur confirmed.

"You have my word," Severus said, truthfully.

"I'll need a wand..." Minerva started.

"For Merlin's sake Minerva!" Harry interrupted. "If he says he'll be back, he will be."

"Fine," Minerva grumbled.

"Good day everyone," Severus said as he grasped his wife's hand and walked from the room.

They walked out of the room without another word and it wasn't until they were at the end of the long hallway that Hermione chose to speak.

"That was...intense," Hermione huffed as they walked down the hall and away from the office where voices continued to argue.

"It was...something," Severus agreed.

"Let's just go now," Hermione said as she snuggled into his shoulder. "I miss it."

He looked down at her and smiled. "So do I."

He kissed the top of her head and they went to their quarters, gathered their things, and instantly port keyed to the Margaree Motel. Or, as they liked to refer to it: Home.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: I had to write something in the future for our heroes. I hope you are pleased with the end of this Quick Fic. I am very happy with my little North American Marriage law experiment! **

**I went way off the books for this ending, so please be aware of that before you read.**

**I know there's a lot that still could be written for this pair, and I may come back and add some more later, but for now, I'm happy with this quiet ending for them.**

**Thank you so much for your December devotion to this story! I appreciate all my reviews-truly, you inspire me to write. Also, a shout out to my book club members who followed this story for their book club. I'm going to go onto their club and read the posts now(I didn't want to be influenced while I wrote, so I stayed away). If you are interested in their group I posted the info near the start of this story in my author's notes. **

**If anyone else is interested in the North American Marriage Law I created, I would love to read what you write. Send me a PM and I'll follow your story! I would love to see this develop into a genre and see the different directions everyone takes it in!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>13 Years Later<strong>

Severus Snape tied the canoe to the dock and cursed his children, yet again, for their irresponsibility with equipment. For the second time this week, he'd had to paddle a canoe out onto the pond to retrieve one they hadn't bothered to properly secure.

"Lionel! Grant! Tim!" Severus called out to his three sons. As usual, when in trouble, they were nowhere to be found.

A car pulled into the parking lot and a young family got out and went into the office where Paula was waiting to check them in. Severus was grateful the Margaree Motel was doing so well these last few years and they could hire staff to help with the management of the operation. It had actually become quite a vacation destination and had been written up in several travel magazines about the area.

After the Final Battle, they had escaped back to Canada and started a quiet life together where it all began. Yes, they were harassed by reporters for a few months but the distance granted them some measure of privacy after the initial interest had faded. They contacted the Ministry and explained to Mrs Epstein and Healer Quinny that they did not need any further counselling, and would not be lodging any complaints at this time.

For thirteen years, the couple had happily run the Margaree Motel. As children appeared, help was hired. As rooms aged, they were renovated, and as business boomed their economic situation became such that they built a beautiful home for themselves looking out onto the water. They were part of the local magical community, but also not part of it in any way that was meaningful. Their oldest son, Grant, went to the local magical academy Innis School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but lived at home because they liked it that way best. The Calders had made many muggle friends on Cape Breton Island and spent a great deal of time with them over the years. They had even been known to have a kitchen party to celebrate the birth of another beautiful child into their family.

Severus marched toward their house and stepped around his two daughters playing dolls on the front porch.

"Don't step on her dress daddy!" Ramona called out to her father.

"Do you see the fashion show?" Helena asked her father.

He stopped for a moment and looked down at the many dolls and their clothes strewn about the wooden porch.

"Lovely outfits, girls," he said as he took another step towards the front door.

"Stay and watch!" five year old Helena implored.

"I'd love to but..."

"Daaaadddy..." the both whined in unison.

Severus sighed, his mission was interrupted by two sets of dark eyes looking up at him. Their girls and their eldest son took after him in complexion and hair colour, all the others were pure Hermione. Despite the resemblance, Severus Snape was a sucker when it came to his daughter's pouting faces.

"For a moment," he said as he took a seat on one of the Muskoka chairs sitting on the wrap-around porch.

The girls proceeded to put on a show for their father as he patiently watched from his chair and waited for the moment he could yell for his sons that were, inevitably, in the house.

"Edwin!" Hermione called from the front hall of their home.

"Here!" Severus called back to his wife.

"Shhh mum, we're doing a fashion show for daddy," six year old Ramona chastised.

"Oh lovely, my darlings," Hermione said as she opened the door and placed a baby on Severus' lap before she kissed the side of his face. "Ernest can watch too."

Severus bounced his ten month old son on his knee and watched the show unfold before him. Just then, three boys came running up the side of the house and toward a nearby tree.

"Stop!" Severus yelled.

Six feet stopped running at once and turned to see their father.

"Boys, get over here now," Severus said commanding.

The boys, twelve through nine, walked toward their father, knowing they were in trouble.

"Ya, dad?" Grant asked, trying to be casual.

"Were you boys using a canoe on the pond?" Severus asked as he listened to his daughters sigh; their fashion show had been interrupted.

"Uh, yeah," Lionel said as he kicked at some dirt.

"And did you tie it up with the knot I showed you?" Severus asked.

"We...uh, we used magic and..." nine year old Timothy started.

"Boys, I know the Ministry is not concerned with underage magic on inanimate objects, but..."

"Okay, bye!" Lionel said quickly as the other two started to make a run for it.

"Boys!" Severus yelled.

All three boys stopped in their tracks.

"Tie the canoes up properly, or you will not be permitted to use them for the remainder of the summer," Severus said as Ernest squirmed in his arms.

"Fine," the all moaned before they took off again.

"Daddy, we're going to have to start from the beginning again," Ramona whined.

"That's fine," Severus said as he sat back in his chair and the squirming baby lounged against his torso. "Daddy has lots of time to watch, now."

* * *

><p>"Harry and Ginny are arriving tomorrow around mid-afternoon," Hermione said as she settled into bed next to her husband.<p>

"And both girls are coming?" Severus asked as he looked toward her.

"No, Mabel is at camp," Hermione said as she lay her head on his shoulder. "She'll be coming mid-week."

"Right," Severus said as he settled an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love the way their girls play with ours, not like those smart-mouthed ones down the lane," Hermione said softly. "Harry and Ginny's girls are innocent and fun."

"The girls down the lane are innocent and fun as well, just more...worldly," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

Severus Snape would never tire of his wife sleeping in his arms like this. Their start may have been unconventional, but the life they had created at the Margaree was quite real and wonderful. His years had been filled with children and laughter, hard work and quiet relaxation. All totalled, Severus Snape could not have created a better life for his family if he tried.

Hermione sighed and snuggled in closer to his frame.

"Severus..." Hermione said softly. It was only in times like this, quiet moments when it was just them, that she used his real name. "I have some news..."

She felt him shift and try to look at her face. "News?"

"Number seven," she said quietly as she placed a hand over his heart and felt it start to hammer more quickly underneath her skin.

They lay in silence for a long time, saying nothing.

"Well, I did marry a young fertile woman," Severus said softly with a slight chuckle, breaking the silence.

"I know after Earnest..." Hermione started.

"No, this one will be special as well," he said softly as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Just like the other six."

"I love you," Hermione said quietly as she kissed his jaw. "But after this one, I think you need to see..."

"Fine," he said softly. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," she said as she sucked at the skin on his neck.

"I love you, Mrs Calder," Severus said softly as he tilted her face towards his and kissed her softly.

"And I love you, Mr Calder," Hermione said as she climbed on top of him and didn't allow him sleep for quite a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
